Complicated
by LyricalKris
Summary: High school relationships are always more complicated than they should be. Usually, those complications are made up of the drama that is teenage life. Sometimes... it's really complicated. Edward and Bella were already there before the surprise of their young lives threw them into a life they weren't remotely prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Oh boy. I've been sitting on this one for MONTHS. Some of you got a preview if you donated to the fundraiser over at PTB. So... Well. Here we go.**

**Dedication: To GinnyW with whom this fic was lovingly conceived and crafted. And yeah... that's totally as kinky as it sounds.**

**Disclaimer: Not so much SM. She is a millionaire and I'm unemployed. Come at me, bro.**

* * *

Bella would never say it, but Edward suspected she'd been a little down recently. It was little things. She seemed so tired, so drawn. Though she'd never been one of those girls who spent hour upon hour getting ready and made up, her clothes had gotten a little... well... frumpy.

Like tonight, for instance. She was wearing sweats and an oversize sweatshirt that looked like it may have belonged to her dad at some point. And maybe that was telling. She did miss her father something fierce. Maybe there was something going on between them.

He thought of asking, but she seemed so cheered when he showed her the movies he'd brought: Justin Timberlake movies - her guilty pleasure.

He watched her more than he watched the movie, for more reasons than he had an obligatory grudge against the former boy-bander. _In Time_was actually a pretty fun movie, but though he could have gotten into it, he kept on watching Bella out of the corner of his eye.

"Bella, are you sick?"

He closed the distance between them on the couch - he hated that bit of distance anyway, as necessary as it had proven to be - and put his hand to her forehead.

Her skin was clammy and overheated.

"I think you have a fever."

She sighed but didn't cringe away from him. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Just... achy."

Reluctantly, he moved back to his designated place at the other side of the couch.

As she insisted she was fine, Edward did his best to ignore the occasional sharp intake of breath from her side of the couch. He did his best to ignore the way her features tightened occasionally. Once, he offered to get her some Tylenol, ibuprofen, whatever. She smiled at him and said she'd already taken something.

By the time they switched _In Time_ for _Friends With Benefits_- which Edward had repeatedly debated with himself if it was a good idea to bring - Bella's face was shiny with a sheen of sweat.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

She gave a soft snort and rolled her eyes. "Drop it, Edward." Her tone was a little tense. "There's nothing wrong with me except that I was born a woman."

Edward stopped asking after that. There was nothing that freaked a teenage boy out more than female complaints. He'd heard the girls at school bitching often enough he knew they could get bad.

Well, Bella wasn't sending him away, and that was something.

A quarter of the way through the second movie, Bella stood. She was panting lightly and leaned heavily against the couch for a minute before she spoke. "I'll be right back." Her voice was thin, very unlike her normal tone.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" There was something about the sound of her voice, the pinched expression on her face that was making his heart twist.

She leaned against the wall but spared a look at him over her shoulder, a small smile. "I'm fine," she said quietly. "I'll be right back, and we can finish the movie."

Edward watched her go, an odd trepidation building in the pit of his stomach. He wracked his brain, trying to think of some reason to follow her, but the very thought was wildly inappropriate.

As usual, the line he wasn't supposed to cross was blurred with her. He should be used to it by now.

It didn't get easier not to... hover.

Edward had just convinced himself to calm the hell down when a god-awful shriek had him scrambling off the couch and up the stairs. He didn't know what to expect, what it could be. In the two seconds it took to run he thought of everything from a burglar to the mirror shattering of its own volition, showering her in dangerous shards.

"Bella?" he yelled, knocking frantically on the bathroom door. The only answer he got was moan so filled with pain his own anguish doubled. "Bella, I'm coming in."

He opened the door, immediately dropping to his knees beside her. Bella was crouched down on the floor. She was pressed into the corner where the tub met the wall, her legs curled up to her chest, her hands wrapped around her knees, fingers in fists and her face a mask of complete agony. She was hunched forward in pain.

"Bella? Sweetheart. What's going on? What's wrong?" He put his hand to her back, feeling how absolutely taut her body was as she gasped for air. "Bella?"

She shook her head frantically, opening her mouth as if she were about to speak but she only screamed again. Her knuckles gripped the edge of the tub so hard they were white.

"I'm going to call 9-1-1," he said, trying to push himself to his feet.

She grabbed his wrist with surprising strength, pulling him back down. "Don't leave me. Please, Edward. Don't leave me."

"Bella, I need to help you."

"I don't know what's happening. Please just-" Her mouth was opened, stuck in a silent scream. The veins in her neck stood out. Her face - all the skin he could see - was flushed red. "Oh... I just. I need to... I'm sorry, I need..."

She shook her head frantically and pushed herself forward to her knees.

That was when Edward saw her sweats were dark and hung on her heavy - as if she'd peed herself, but that wasn't what it smelled like. The smell that permeated the air was almost sweet, but left a metallic taste in the back of his throat.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. To his own ears, his voice was frenzied, but he didn't know what to do.

"I don't know." Her tone was a whine. "I just... I need..." She leaned heavily on the tub.

Edward didn't understand what was happening at all. The only thing he wanted in the world was to stop her pain, to make it better. He wasn't thinking rationally, so when she started to tug at her sweatpants, obviously trying to pull them down, he helped her.

What he expected to see, Edward didn't know. Coherent thoughts weren't very high on his agenda at the moment. What he saw, though, would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Her plain white panties were translucent in places and heavy with blood and some other fluid. The fluid trickled down, staining her thighs, running in bloody rivulets all the way down her legs.

He didn't have any experience when it came to women's issues, but he knew this wasn't normal. None of this was normal.

Acting entirely on instinct and the terror her screams brought out in him, he pulled her sodden panties down her legs. Then he looked. Really, he couldn't not. He had to know, had to figure out where all this blood and... whatever else was coming from. It'd been a long time since he'd seen a girl without her clothes on, but this was definitely not the same girl.

All he could do was stare as Bella crawled to the toilet and tried to pull herself up, then his brain finally kicked into gear and he pulled her back down to the floor.

"No," she protested in a moan. "I have to... I have to get it out."

On some level, some base part of his mind, he understood what was going on. Looking at her as he was now, he could see her body was changed - thicker than he remembered. It wasn't a gelatinous thickness though like normal fat. No, the space - particularly low on her belly - was bulbous and hard.

"Let me help you, Bella," he begged when she tried to pull herself back up on the toilet. The protesting noises she made were entirely nonsensical. Maybe she would have argued, but at that moment she curled herself around her stomach and cried out in agony.

There was more screaming from Bella... and more than a little from him, to be entirely honest, though what either of them said Edward would never be able to remember.

All he knew was within minutes, a slimy little bulge protruding from between Bella's legs emerged, revealing itself bit by bit to be a very tiny, very slimy, brand new human being.

He held the gory, writhing, wailing little thing in his arms, his eyes wide and horrified. Bella, panting from exertion and crying, lay back on her elbows, staring at it with the same expression.

They looked at each other, both of them at a complete loss for what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Ahem.**

**SURPRISE.**

**So many thanks to barburella, jfka06, Shug, and of course, GinnyW.**

**Updates on this will be slow until Lost Half is done - which is not that far out, so be forewarned. **

**SO! Um. Thoughts? Guesses? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, my darlings. You never fail to make me smile.**

Obviously, I'm a pushover. Someone begged and i caved. Don't count on out happening again. Humph.

Don't assume. That is my advice to you re: this story.

* * *

Some part of Edward was aware he must have looked like a deranged serial killer. He was pacing the room, muttering to himself, mostly ignoring the nurses asking him progressively more irritating questions. His hands were still shaking uncontrollably. He was quite literally a bloody mess. It stained his shirt and bits of dried blood were flecked around his fingernails.

This entire night was surreal.

Edward was living from one minute to the next, doing what he had to do, what he thought was right, or what his instincts demanded. At first, he only left Bella with the baby long enough to retrieve a towel and his cell phone. Babies needed to be wrapped in something, right? And this one was covered in gore. A towel seemed like the best option.

Once he had the phone, he dialed 9-1-1 and then he listened half to the operator, half to Bella who absolutely did not understand what was going on.

Luckily, it was Forks and it didn't take long for the EMT's to get there. Edward stood back, letting them take over, but he refused to leave the cramped little bathroom, perching instead on the farthest lip of the tub rather than let Bella leave his sight. The medics didn't argue when Edward followed them into the ambulance.

By then Bella, hysterical with confusion, had been sedated for her own protection, leaving Edward to hold her clammy hand while the EMT's yelled at him and the baby screamed its head off. They were pissed, berating them for being so stupid. "How the fuck did you kids think you could do this by yourself? Were you trying to hide it? Trying to keep it a secret? It could have killed them both!" one of the medics fumed.

Edward had just stared dumbly, not comprehending what he was being accused of. His mind was stuck on stupid.

When they got to the hospital, the doctors and nurses assaulted him with a barrage of questions. Some he knew - her name, of course, her mother's number, though good luck getting a hold of her - most he didn't.

He briefly wondered what the hell he was going to tell his parents about where he'd been tonight, but dismissed it as unimportant at the moment.

With all the questions, reality was beginning to sink in.

Bella - who he was positive didn't have a boyfriend - had been pregnant.

He'd delivered a baby - Bella's baby - on the floor of her bathroom.

The nurses assumed he was the father until he snarled at them that Bella was a virgin and he had never touched her and none of this made any fucking sense, g'dammit.

When the nurses finally left him alone to wait, Edward began to pace. His thoughts were flying at a mile a minute, each of them more confusing than the last.

"I realize there's a whole show about it, but I will never understand how anyone wouldn't know they were pregnant."

Edward stopped short, blinking in confusion. That was one of the thoughts flying through his head, but it was definitely not his voice. In his frazzled state, it took him a minute to realize he was overhearing a conversation between the nurses at the station just around the corner.

"Is that what happened?" a more matronly voice came. She clucked. "Honey, in my years, I've seen everything. It does happen and there are all sorts of reasons for it. Some babies sit further back so you don't show very much. Some babies aren't as active. And then the power of denial can't be ignored." She chuckled. "If it doesn't occur to you that you're pregnant, your mind can excuse away a lot of what your body does."

Wringing his hands, Edward considered this.

He'd been wondering too how he couldn't have known, but Bella didn't look big. She looked like she had put on a little weight, but that was normal. He'd assumed that was part of the depression she seemed to be in.

"Edward?"

Edward's head snapped up and he came to an abrupt halt. He didn't realize how badly he needed a familiar adult presence until he saw Carlisle Cullen standing in the doorway. Edward occasionally did yard work for the Cullens to earn a little bit of money where he could.

Before he knew what he was doing, Edward hurled himself across the room into Carlisle's arms. The man held him as he very suddenly broke down, crying and trembling and blubbering like a baby.

Carlisle led him to a chair and sat him down, keeping his arm around him.

"They wouldn't let me go with her," Edward said when he was calm enough to speak legibly. "I-I-I told them I wasn't the... the... you know, and they wouldn't let me go with her."

"Okay. It's okay. If they sedated her, it was for her own protection, so she wouldn't hurt herself or the baby by panicking," Carlisle explained patiently.

Edward flinched at the word baby.

"That means she'll be awake soon, son. It's going to be alright."

"No." Edward's voice was raw, horrified. As his rational thought returned, he began to put together pieces of the puzzle, trying to make the situation add up. "Carlisle... she wouldn't..." He swallowed hard. "If she was," he swallowed hard, barely able to make himself say the word, "pregnant, someone had to have... hurt her."

The skin around Carlisle's eyes tightened, and he took a deep breath. "That's a very serious accusation, Edward. Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything."

~0~

Bella came to with a start and a little scream, terribly confused and...

Holy crow. What was that pain?

It had been worse before, she vaguely remembered. These cramps were unholy, they were so strong, and then time blurred. She remembered thinking she had to be dying, the pain was so insane. There was a pressure she didn't understand hitting her right at her core and then she felt like her body was being ripped in two.

Edward was there, she remembered.

She remembered flashes. The smell of blood. Edward's eyes gone so wide and his face so pale she hardly even recognized him as he...

Laid a squirming, slimy, bloody baby in her arms.

"Bella? Honey? I'm going to need you to take deep breaths, sweetheart. You need to calm down. Calm down so we can talk, okay?"

Bella jerked her head, blinking sporadically, unaware that she'd started to hyperventilate until the woman's voice was by her side telling her to breathe, just breathe.

"Where?" she gasped. "What?"

"You're in the hospital. Remember? You gave birth to a baby at home. A little girl."

Bella's head spun wildly. Those words seemed utterly impossible, and yet they did match up with the images in her head.

"She's just fine, honey. Tiny little thing - barely five pounds - but just fine." The nurse patted her hand, smiling at her as if Bella should be relieved.

"I don't understand," Bella whispered. Her chest was still tight. She was reeling. She was fairly close to having a mental breakdown, she was sure.

"Jackie, why don't you let me get this one, hmm?"

Bella looked over as a blond doctor with a kind smile walked in the room. He looked familiar.

"Good evening, Bella. Do you remember me?" he asked gently.

Truthfully, Bella wasn't sure she remembered her own name at this point, so she shook her head.

"I don't blame you. Your father and I used to be very close, but it's been a few years since he moved out to Canada, hasn't it?"

Bella couldn't look at the man anymore. At the mention of her father, she was suddenly aware she was seventeen, she'd just had a baby, and she didn't have the slightest clue how that had happened. She cleared her throat, remembering the doctor had asked her a question. "About five years," she mumbled.

"Right. Well, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Your, uh... friend Edward does some work for me. He asked me to check on you."

"Is he still here?" Bella bit her lip, trying not to whimper and failing.

"Of course, sweetheart. He's chomping at the bit to come see you. Do you want me to get him?"

"Please." To her own ears, Bella's voice sounded feathery and weak. She was just overwhelmed. Overwhelmed and terribly frightened. Nothing made sense, and she needed Edward by her side. She needed her best friend.

Carlisle squeezed her shoulder. "Okay. I just need to ask you a few quick questions, and then I promise I'll get him."

Bella nodded.

"So from what Edward told me, it sounded like you didn't know you were pregnant. Is that right?"

Suddenly it was very difficult to breathe. "I didn't know," she whispered. "I don't understand. Dr. Cullen... I'm... I mean, I'm a virgin."

Normally, Bella would never have cried in front of anyone, let alone a near complete stranger. It was just too much, too much and she didn't understand at all how this could have happened.

"It's okay. You're fine. Just breathe," the doctor soothed. "I'm sorry, but I must be clear. Please understand I'm only trying to help you. No one is going to be angry at you. We simply need the most precise information to better inform us how to care for you and your daughter."

Bella's body jerked at the word daughter and she closed her eyes tight.

"So I have to ask you. Have you had any sexual contact at all?"

"No," Bella said quickly.

"Is it possible you were raped?" he asked quietly.

Bella's breath wheezed as she gasped, tears falling quickly now. "No!"

"Okay. That's fine. We're going to figure this out." He squeezed her hand. "I'll go get Edward."

~0~

Carlisle managed to get them privacy, so by the time he led Edward to Bella's room, it was just the three of them. Edward raced to Bella's side, grabbing her outstretched hand and giving her forehead a long, lingering kiss.

"I was so worried about you," he murmured. She squeezed his hand hard, tears overflowing. "Are you okay?" he asked, wiping away her tears.

"No," she said, her voice trembling.

Edward had never seen her this way. It was scaring the hell out of him.

They were only distracted by Carlisle clearing his throat, looking at the two of them - their obvious closeness - pointedly. "Kids, honestly. I need you to tell me the truth." His voice was still gentle but there was a serious edge to it, an edge that said he meant business.

Not letting go of Bella's hand, Edward sat down in the chair by her bed.

"You said you weren't in a relationship," Carlisle said pointedly.

"We're not," they said at the same time.

Carlisle gave both of them a look. "Complete honesty," he warned. "Right now, we have some leeway as we weren't able to contact your parents-"

Edward scoffed. "Good luck getting Renee and James to pick up the phone tonight."

Bella sniffled, trying to calm down. "Charlie is on a cruise. He won't be turning on his phone for the rest of the week. Renee and and my stepfather, James, are just in Seattle for the weekend. They'll probably check their messages tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded, accepting this. "Well, things will be different when your parents are around. If you want my help, I'm going to need you to tell me the truth."

The two teenagers glanced at each other. Edward really wasn't sure what business it was of Carlisle's, but he trusted the man. He took a deep breath. "It's... complicated. We want to be together, but we can't be together."

"What does that mean?"

"Edward has a girlfriend," Bella said to her lap.

"I remember. Lauren, isn't it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." Edward grimaced. "But it's just... It's not what... It's just a front. I want to be with Bella, but-"

Carlisle held up his hand in a stopping motion. "I get the idea. It's complicated. So you two have been together physically in secret?"

A quick glance at Bella showed Edward her cheeks were flushed a deep scarlet. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "We haven't done anything. Not really."

"Not really?" Carlisle had the patience of a saint. "Anything, Edward, Bella. Even once."

They looked at each other again. Edward huffed, getting a little pissed off. "Look. We had sex-ed, okay? We know where babies come from. We didn't do anything like that. And it was a long time ago anyway. Maybe it's... I mean, when bad things happen sometimes people repress them, right?"

"Edward!" Bella protested.

"Well, I don't know what else to say. What else could it be, Bella?" he asked gently, taking her hand in both of his.

"I would have remembered that," she argued.

"There's a reason it's called a repressed memory," he returned. "I mean, what else? You weren't visited by an angel without telling me, were you?"

Bella bit into her bottom lip, obviously trying not to cry again.

"Right now, we won't rule anything out. But I'm going to ask you one more time. I don't mean penetration - but have you had any sexual contact at all?

They were both silent, the only sound in the room breathing for a few moments.

"We... It was... I mean, it was just..." Edward stumbled.

"Was it wet humping?" Carlisle asked.

They both blushed and balked. Those were not words any teenager wanted to hear from any adult. "What the hell is that?" Edward asked.

"Dry humping without clothes."

"Oh." Edward clutched at his hair. "Um. Yeah. Sort of. But it was just that once and... that doesn't... I mean that wouldn't..."

"It is possible. You would be surprised how often it happens," Carlisle said calmly.

"Oh, God..." Bella was squeezing the hell out of his hand, but Edward didn't pull away.

"Okay. What we're going to do now is get a cheek swab from you, Edward, and from the baby. We'll do a paternity test, and then we'll know for sure." He nodded. "Stay here just a minute. I'll get what we need."

When they were alone, Edward and Bella were again left to silence.

Bella's breath hitched as she began to cry quietly into her hands. Edward shifted so he could put his arm around her shoulder and leaned his forehead against hers. "Don't worry, Bella. It's going to be okay."

"How can you even say that?" she asked wryly. "Edward... I just had a baby. A baby!"

He tugged her closer, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do?"

Before he could even think of what to say, Carlisle came back into the room. He explained a little about timelines and expectations as he swabbed the inside of Edward's cheek.

When he was done and the sample was sealed, he sat at Bella's other side and took her hand. "I know this is overwhelming, and I don't want you to feel pressured, okay? But if you want to see your daughter, I can have her brought to you now."

Edward felt Bella's shoulders go rigid under his arm. Her breathing became erratic.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay if you don't want to yet," Edward said against her ear.

Actually, he wasn't entirely sure he could handle seeing the baby yet, as fair as that wasn't.

"If I don't see her, I'll never believe this is really happening." Bella's voice was barely audible. She took a shuddering breath, but nodded to Carlisle. "I'll see her."

* * *

**A/N: okay no more begging! ! ! *stern* My cushion isn't that big...**

I love you, kids. We're I'm for an... interesting ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You can blame barburella for the wait. She bribed me. The good news is I get a Star Wars bottle opener out of it! Luv!**

* * *

Bella, tucked under Edward's arm, kept her head turned into his neck. Her eyes were closed, her breaths forcefully even.

It felt good to have his arms around her, his lips pressed against her crown.

That was about the only thing that felt good though. Her body ached worse than anything she'd ever experienced. And she was terrified. Though she certainly remembered giving birth, her mind refused to accept it.

How could it possibly be true?

"Bella?"

She hummed without lifting her head, not knowing if she could look him in the eye knowing what he'd seen... what had happened.

"Do you think what Carlisle said is right? I mean... it was only that one time."

Bella exhaled shakily. "I don't know. We stopped. It doesn't seem like we did enough to..."

"Make a baby?" Edward suggested.

The words made Bella's blood run cold. She closed her eyes again, turning further so her face was smashed up against his neck completely - like she was trying to crawl right under his skin. "None of it makes any sense." Her voice quivered and broke. "But I don't want to think what you think either."

"Knock, knock," a soft voice interrupted them.

Bella squeezed her eyes tighter shut, her heart skipping a beat before it picked up in double time. Her body trembled. Edward squeezed her tighter.

"You have a visitor, Ms. Swan. Why don't you open your eyes, sweetheart? Take a look."

Bella's breath hitched, and she found herself frozen, entirely unable to make herself look.

Until she heard a little squall.

Her head lifted, her breath cutting off altogether.

She felt the bed dip as the nurse sat and heard the unmistakable sound of a baby's fussing. With her body pressed against his, Bella felt Edward's chest rise and fall erratically.

Slowly, so slowly, she turned her head and looked.

"There now. See?" The nurse smiled, tilting the bundle in her arms so Bella could have a better view.

Anything Bella might have said was caught in her throat. She was riveted - completely and totally enthralled.

Bella didn't have much experience with babies. She knew they were supposed to be little, especially when they were new, but this one was so small, Bella wasn't entirely sure she was real. With trembling fingers, she reached out to touch the girl, as if to be sure her eyes weren't lying, but she quickly drew her hand back.

"It's okay," the nurse said gently. "She won't bite. Well, if she does, she's all gums so it won't hurt." She smirked.

Tentative, barely breathing, Bella brushed the pads of her fingers over the baby's cheek. She gasped, startled when the girl turned her head, her tiny, perfect pink lips moving.

"That's a natural reflex," the nurse explained. "She thinks you're going to feed her."

"O-oh!" Bella exclaimed, flushing. She ducked her head. "I didn't mean to do that." She felt abruptly horrible.

"Oh, honey. You're fine. Little lovely here is all instinct. She'll cry when she's hungry, or uncomfortable, needs changed, needs burped, or just needs a good cuddle." She produced a pacifier from somewhere and offered it to the baby. A wet suckling sound instantly filled the air. "There. She's all set."

Bella touched the baby's nose, caught one of her hands. It was so utterly minuscule. One thing she knew: the world was huge and scary and this baby was tiny and entirely dependant.

She looked up at Edward, not knowing what to feel or think.

His eyes were wide, his face pale. He was also staring, his mouth open, lips pursed in a wondering 'oh'.

They were both riveted as the nurse gave them some technical details. How much she weighed. How long she was. Approximately how often she needed to be fed and changed.

"She's helpless, isn't she?" Bella asked softly, not disgusted, but merely speaking out loud.

The nurse hummed lightly. "Babies need a lot of care," she said sincerely. "One of the most important thing you can do for a baby, though?"

Bella looked up questioningly.

"Babies need cuddling. Just like us, they need physical attention and affection, to thrive." The nurse looked at them carefully. "Do either of you want to hold her?"

Edward shook his head, but Bella, almost more curious than anything else, stared at the nurse nervously. "Do you think... I mean, I don't know how."

"You can hold her if you want to," the nurse said maternally. She started to shift the baby in her arms. "There's nothing to it at all. Here. You just want to support the head and just let her rest against your body. Yes. Just like that."

Bella had absolutely no idea how to define what she was feeling. It definitely wasn't joy or happiness, but the baby's slight, hot weight in her arms wasn't as frightening as she would have expected. Who could be afraid of something so little?

More than anything, she felt protective.

"She's all alone in the world," Bella whispered to no one in particular.

She had no idea if she could love this little creature, and the baby did deserve love. But at the same time she couldn't help but wonder. If not Bella, who else in the world was going to protect her?

_**~0~**_

Edward was tired. Physically and mentally tired.

Really, he was desperate to shut his brain off.

Yet, he found he couldn't move from Bella's side. He was... fascinated. Fascinated by Bella with a baby.

He was a little terrified of the baby.

He'd searched the thing, forcing himself to see if he could find her stepfather's features on the miniature face. He couldn't even see Bella's features. The baby was wrinkled, and her head was slightly misshapen, which the nurse said was normal. She was completely bald, too - no hint of what color hair she might have.

Someone had hurt Bella, the girl he was forbidden to love, and she was in a world of trouble because of it. And he knew her well enough. There was no way she was going to leave it here for someone else to take care of. That just wasn't Bella's style, whether she'd done anything to deserve this or not. Edward was trying not to hold that against the baby, but it was difficult.

Still, it was fascinating to watch Bella with her.

When the nurse went to the door to get a bottle from another nurse, Edward's hand darted out. He brushed the baby's cheek swiftly, as if afraid to get caught.

"She's so soft," he murmured.

Bella nodded without looking at him.

"Do you want to feed her?" the nurse offered. "You can even try breast feeding if you wish. We'll show you how."

Bella turned bright red and Edward shifted, looking away even though nothing had been exposed.

"That's fine," the nurse said quickly. "Formula is just fine. You just let one of us know if that's something you're interested in." She tried to hand Bella the bottle.

Bella squirmed uncomfortably. "Maybe you could do it?"

The nurse nodded, taking the baby out of Bella's arms carefully.

When the baby was fed, the nurse said it was time for bed for everyone. Bella looked about as exhausted as Edward felt. More so, probably, seeing as she was the one who had given birth today.

That fact was still impossible to wrap his head around.

"I have to go," he murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's a miracle my parents haven't figured out I never came home."

She clung to him for a moment. "This is all a really bad dream, right? I'm going to wake up in my bed."

He kissed her forehead, lingering for a long moment. "I really hope so."

_**~0~**_

Bella woke up with a groan and a gasp. She blinked in the odd light of the room, and gasped again when a smiling face came into view.

"Sorry." The face looked a little sheepish. "How are you feeling?"

Still disoriented, Bella finally placed the man. "Dr. Cullen," she identified. "Did I get in a fight with a heavyweight last night?"

He chuckled and smiled a little sadly. "No. You had a baby girl last night." He spoke slowly, gently, letting his words sink in.

"Oh." Bella looked straight up at the ceiling. "Not just a weird dream then."

"I'm afraid not."

Bella thought about the tiny baby she'd held in her arms. Such a helpless little thing. Born in a bathroom. She gulped once, twice. "Is she... how is she?" Her voice trembled as she asked.

Carlisle's smile was quite a bit broader at her question. "She's doing very well. Everything is normal. She eats and sleeps well as these things go."

"That's good." Bella's voice was a whisper. "At least I didn't hurt her."

"She's very strong," Carlisle assured, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Now there are some things I need to discuss with you."

Bella didn't know that she liked his tone. Gentle as it was, she felt like she was in trouble. "Okay."

"I got a hold of your mother and stepfather today," Carlisle said.

Bella's heart leapt up into her throat.

"They don't know anything except that you're in the hospital. They're on their way now, so I need you to understand a few things before they get here, okay?"

It took a few seconds for Bella to get her head to stop spinning. Her mother was going to know she'd had a baby. For some reason, this felt worse than almost everything else. Bella had never been in much trouble before. This was trouble with a capital T. "Okay," she said finally.

"First, given the situation, I would be remiss if I didn't ask..." He looked right into her eyes. "Is there any reason you would be afraid to go home?"

Bella blinked.

"Let me be a little more clear. Are you afraid of your stepfather for any reason?" Carlisle rephrased.

At that, Bella balked, suddenly understanding what he was getting at.

She'd given as little thought as possible to how she could have wound up pregnant. She definitely didn't want to believe Edward's theory, but the one time she and he had been together was... nothing. Nothing really had happened. They'd gotten a little overzealous and only a little bit naked and it had been a few frenzied minutes. It wasn't even that... messy. She didn't even know that the timeline matched up.

So, given that, she had to consider Edward's theory was possible.

But she didn't want to.

James Hunter, her stepfather, wasn't a very pleasant man, but...

Bella shook her head hard, her breath stuttering. "I-I... I don't think so."

"Okay." Carlisle smiled reassuringly and patted her arm. "Today, you're going to have to make some decisions about the baby. What I want you to understand is these are your decisions and yours alone. It doesn't matter that you're a minor, you're that child's mother, and what you say goes." He looked at her seriously. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Bella nodded. She understood. She didn't think she could speak since she could hardly breathe, but she understood.

She was a mother. They were going to ask her if she wanted to keep the baby, and even if her own mother said no, it wasn't up to Renee. It was up to Bella.

"Good. I want you to know, you're doing very well. Better than most adults would be in your situation, I think." He smiled again. "Whatever you choose, I can promise you, you will have support. We will give you all the information you need to make your decisions."

"Okay," she whispered. Overwhelmed tears gathered and fell at the corner of her eyes. She looked at him, a thought occurring to her. "Hey. You've been on shift for forever."

"You were lucky to catch me, actually. I was covering a shift for a colleague last night." He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. I won't leave until your parents get here, okay?"

For some reason, that made her feel much better. "Thank you."

_**~0~**_

Edward hadn't gotten much sleep, but at least his parents were appeased. No one was the wiser about what had happened the night before.

But this was Forks. It wouldn't take long for the rumors and speculation to spread. They would look at him, doubtlessly, seeing as he was the one who was with her.

Edward wondered if the man who'd done this to Bella would step forward. Probably not. Asshole.

When he neared Bella's hospital room, Edward knew she had the baby with her. He knew because the thing was bawling its head off.

Bella looked a little flustered and a lot tired. She was frowning in concentration, trying to figure out what was wrong with the unhappy baby.

Then, as Edward watched - angry that Bella had to struggle like this - she got a strange expression on her face, softer, more patient. She rocked the tiny baby in her arms, humming to her.

Edward thought he recognized it. He wondered if she hummed it on purpose. It was the lullaby from Dumbo.

An unnamed emotion welled in Edward, making his throat tight and his eyes sting. She was beautiful, he thought errantly. There was an oddly peaceful little smile on her face as the baby quieted.

"There now," said the nurse, looking pleased. "She just wanted a song. Precious little love." She reached over to stroke the baby's cheek. "Will you be all right with her for a few minutes, Bella?"

Bella nodded, her eyes still trained on the baby.

The nurse gave him a tight smile as she passed. Edward wondered what the rumors about him were already. Doubtless they knew about the paternity test.

Well. They would see.

He stepped into the room and Bella looked up, her smile widening when she saw him. "Hey, Edward."

"Hey," he greeted, wishing as always that he could kiss her. "You look better today."

She hummed. "Not really," she said with a sigh. She looked down at the baby for a long moment before she spoke again, trailing the fingers of her free hand down the now sleeping girl's cheek. "I'm going to keep her," she whispered.

The way she glanced at him, like she was expecting to be scolded, broke his heart a bit. He forced a smile. "Duh," he said, brushing her nose with the tip of his finger.

Bella smiled slightly, then she frowned. "My Mom is going to flip. And James..."

Edward felt a rush of anger go through him.

"James isn't going to like having a baby around the house," Bella muttered.

"Well, James can go to hell," Edward said bluntly. He blew out a long breath, reminding himself that just because he didn't like James didn't mean he was the one who'd hurt Bella.

Pushing back all his apprehension, how he wanted to tell Bella this was going to make her life so ridiculously complicated and hard, Edward looked at the baby. She was such a tiny thing. If Bella was going to keep her, Edward couldn't hate her.

How could he ever hate something that was part Bella anyway?

And now that she'd made her choice, he knew better than to think Bella would be swayed. So what other option did he have but to support her?

"Well," he said slowly, hesitantly reaching out to trace the odd shape of the baby's head. "If you're going to keep her around, you should probably name her."

"Probably," Bella agreed.

Edward smirked a little. "Madonna?" he suggested innocently.

Bella glared.

"What? We can call her Madge."

"Try again," she said, rolling her eyes.

"How about Justine?"

"Because we were watching Justin Timberlake movies when she was born?" Bella surmised. "Justine is pretty, but it's... I don't know. It's a big name for such a little girl."

"They do get bigger," he pointed out. "I've heard these things." He considered the baby thoughtfully. "If she were a boy, I'd suggest Jesus."

"Edward," Bella groaned. She pursed her lips. "Something strong but sweet."

He would have suggested Bella if he thought she'd go for it, but somehow, Bella didn't seem the type to go for a Junior.

"Emma," he suggested. He knew her love for Jane Austen books, and he'd seen the movie. The female lead was strong, if he remembered.

Bella grinned. "Emma," she repeated. "Emma Justine... Swan."

Her face fell a little at the end but she drew in a shaky breath, cuddling the child closer. "We're going to be okay," she said the baby, but also Edward thought, more to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Answers... more answers coming soon.**

**Thank you to ginnyw, barburella, jfka06, jessypt! And all of you! I luff you guys and your reactions to this little fic of mine.**

**SO! Welcome to the family Emma Justine! What are we thinking, kids?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/\N: Am I think only one who gets an Avril song stuck in my head when I think of this fic?**

**Okay kids. You get some answers this chappy. *hand holding***

* * *

The saving grace of the whole ordeal was that it had happened the day they started Christmas break. It would be two more weeks before Bella had to return to school.

If she could return to school.

Either way, it would be two weeks before anyone really had to know about Emma. After her mother and stepfather's reaction, Bella wasn't in any rush to let more people in on her secret.

It hadn't been pretty. Bella imagined if her doctor had been anyone other than Carlisle, it may have been worse. He was a calming influence. He'd shut James down quickly when her stepfather immediately started calling her names. When Renee started screeching, he'd urged her to be calm. He stayed by Bella's side, a physical buffer between her and her parental units - a fact she really appreciated seeing as he'd urged Edward to go home. As much as Bella wanted to lean on her best friend, she knew it wasn't a good idea. He was angry and protective - not a good combination when faced with her verbally abusive stepfather.

Of course, they'd both jumped on her about who Emma's father was. Carlisle stepped in again, briefly glossing over the situation so Bella wouldn't have to. He indicated that Bella thought she was a virgin and the hospital was investigating how she might have become pregnant, but urged them to concentrate on supporting her and Emma now.

It was a long time before Carlisle could get them to stop yelling and to understand what Bella and the baby needed. He secured their permission to keep her in the hospital longer than was necessary so she would have help learning how to care for an infant.

When he suggested they meet the baby, James had snarled the thing was probably as disgusting as its mother, told Bella he didn't believe her lies, and promptly stormed off. Renee ran after him, promising to be right back.

The patient expression had faded from Carlisle's face at that point, as he glared at their retreating figures. He'd comforted Bella while she tried to get her tears back under control.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you have no reason to be afraid of your stepfather?" He'd asked her quietly. Bella got the impression he found Edward's theory a lot more likely after seeing James's reaction.

The thought made Bella feel sick. She shook her head. "He likes to yell." Her voice trembled. "But he's never touched me."

It had been a hellish week. There had been James's constants snips, her mother trying to get her to admit to something she couldn't admit to.

And, of course, there was the baby.

At that point, Bella wasn't sure who was crying more: her or Emma.

"Shut that thing up. Jesus, I want some peace!" James called, banging on the wall.

Bella shut her eyes tight, pulling Emma up out of the bassinet at the side of her bed. Feeling that the baby was dry, she rocked her and hummed. Thankfully, she started to calm.

The only reason Bella had anything for the baby was because the nurses had taken pity on her. Renee and James were useless. The nurses had held a little baby shower. The bassinet, the car seat, the few clothes she had for the baby - they were all used or otherwise provided by the nurses and Carlisle's wife, Esme.

Esme had visited Bella in the hospital, offering what Bella had needed most: a long, maternal hug. She offered up her phone number, telling Bella to call anytime for advice or just to cry.

So far, Bella had refrained. James kept on bitching about how she was going to be nothing but a burden to everyone the rest of her useless life. She was scared and frustrated, but Bella was determined to figure everything out.

Of course, everything was beyond overwhelming.

Bella's phone buzzed, notifying her she had a text message. She leaned over, minding the baby's head, and grabbed the thing, hoping it was Edward.

She swallowed hard when she saw it was Carlisle asking if she was awake.

Closing her eyes, Bella hit the call button.

"Bella?"

It took Bella a few seconds to answer. She heard the commotion of the hospital in the background and knew instantly what he was calling about. "You have the results," she said shakily.

"I do." Carlisle's voice was, as ever, gentle and concerned. "Bella, Emma is Edward's daughter."

Bella closed her eyes, the tears that had welled as soon as she saw Carlisle's name on her phone spilling over.

"How are you with this?" Carlisle asked.

"I've really been trying not to think about it," Bella admitted. Her voice was trembling. Again. She was so sick of crying. "I mean... I'm relieved. It isn't... It wasn't..." She pressed her lips together. "But Edward... Oh, God. This is going to ruin his whole life."

Carlisle was silent for a moment on the other end. He sighed before he spoke again. "How are you, Bella? Really. This is so much to handle."

Bella scoffed. "I guess James was right. I have no one but myself to blame." She frowned. "And Edward. Oh, God... Edward."

"A child isn't meant to be a punishment," the doctor said, his voice sad.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a blessing," Bella snapped. She closed her eyes, feeling like an unappreciative brat. Carlisle hadn't done anything but help her. "I'm sorry. This isn't your problem."

"Bella-"

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Cullen."

She hung up quickly, closing her eyes tightly. The baby in her arms stirred and whimpered, as if sensing her mother's distress. Bella counted to ten, cuddling Emma close. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her daughter, stroking her soft, soft skin. "I promise I don't hate you." She traced Emma's perfect lips with the tip of her finger, smiling slightly. "No one could hate you."

Laying down, Bella carefully settled Emma on her back, studying the baby anew.

Personally, Bella couldn't see any of her or Edward's features in her baby daughter. Esme had said she had Bella's ears and nose, but she'd also said babies were like clouds: people saw what they wanted to see.

All week long, Bella had done her best not to think about how Emma came to be. It wasn't even difficult; there was so much to do. Emma needed changed, fed, burped, tended to, cuddled, cared for. But now that she knew for sure who her daughter's father was, Bella couldn't deny the profound relief she felt.

For the first time in the seven days Emma had been alive, Bella felt a deeper connection for the little girl, something more than just a responsibility toward her. She wasn't sure that she could call it love, but it was so much better than fear or indifference.

This was her and Edward's child. Better or worse, right or wrong, she did love Edward.

Splaying her hand over the baby's belly, Bella let out her breath in a hiss. "We tried to do the right thing," she whispered to her daughter.

Her head spun a little as she thought back.

They'd even congratulated themselves for handling the situation like adults.

Fat lot of good it had done them.

_**~About nine months previous~**_

Renee would have called Edward a game changer.

It wasn't that Bella was unaffected by boys. It was just that she was tired of them. True, the constant parade of losers her mother dated were older, but their maturity seemed about on par with the high school boys that occasionally caught Bella's eye.

Then Renee had married James and moved them back to the tiny town Bella had been born in - Forks. The same town her mother had promised never to return to again. The same town where she'd left Bella's father alone and heartbroken.

Bella still wasn't sure if Renee had timed their move back purposefully so they missed her father. Charlie had finally moved on and married the widow of one of his best friends. Seeking a new start in life, they'd moved to Canada with her youngest child, missing Bella's move back by mere months.

Either way, the combination of Bella's doubt over the situation with her father and the fact that her mother's new husband was complete asshole had succeeded in driving in a wedge between her and Renee that hadn't existed before. Bella spent as much time as possible out of the house.

That was when Edward Masen happened.

They'd literally run into each other on Bella's first day at Forks High. Edward had snapped at her. Bella had snapped right back, and so went every conversation they had until they happened to be entirely alone in the biology room.

He'd kissed her.

And Bella had been so shocked, she'd kissed him back.

It seemed to happen every time they were alone - and suddenly, they found themselves alone fairly frequently.

"We've got to stop doing this," Bella murmured, kissing Edward one more time before she pushed him away.

As luck would have it, they'd been assigned a project in biology necessitating they work together after school. James and Renee weren't home very often; Bella's house was the obvious choice.

Bella put some distance between them on the couch trying to get a handle on her dizziness. She chanced a look at Edward and regretted it. He was rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks were flushed, and he was licking his lips in a way that made it difficult for Bella not to attack him all over again. She closed her eyes. "You have a girlfriend," she reminded them both.

Edward made a frustrated growling noise, and when Bella opened her eyes, he looked conflicted. After a few moments he sighed, dropping his hand down to his lap. "Bella... I want to tell you a secret."

Intrigued by his tone, Bella turned her body so she was facing him. "You can tell me anything."

His eyes were intense on hers. "I need you to promise me you'll never tell anyone, no matter what. It's important."

"Of course."

He sighed again, his expression distinctly agitated though not at her. "I know you don't like Lauren."

"Edward-"

"No. You have a good reason." His smile then was sad. "I'm well aware that Lauren is very... spiky. But she wasn't always that way. In fact, when we were in elementary school, she was the only one who was nice to me."

Bella's eyebrows shot up. "You were unpopular?"

He smirked. "I know, right? Hard to believe I wasn't always the charming, confident guy I am today."

Blushing, Bella ducked her head. Charming and confident were the least of the superlatives she would assign Edward.

Edward's lips turned down, his expression hardening as he continued. "Lauren was a very different person up until a few years ago. Then..." He pursed his lips. "I don't know if you've ever run into these types of parents... but both Lauren's mother and grandmother started to pressure her about why she didn't have a boyfriend."

"That's... kind of the opposite of most parents, isn't it."

"Exactly," Edward agreed. "But to them, it's a status thing, I think. I don't know. I don't really understand, but they... seem to think less of her if she can't attract a man." His expression grew a little nervous as he looked up. He spoke his next words very carefully. "The problem was... Lauren doesn't like boys."

Bella blinked, not comprehending what he was saying for a moment. "Oh," she breathed. "Oh!" She bit the inside of her lip, considering this new information. "So, I don't get it. Does that mean you're with her so she won't have to come out to her family?"

Slowly, Edward nodded. "Yes... but it's not as simple as that."

"Of course it's not," Bella muttered, her head spinning.

"See, most of her life, Lauren has wanted to go to this school in Italy for college." He gave a small smile and a shrug. "I don't know why. I don't even know how she heard of it, but it's all she wants. It's all she thinks about - escaping Forks for Italy.

"The long and short of it is, it's a very expensive school. Lauren's family isn't very well to do... but her grandmother is."

"And grandma won't pay up if her granddaughter likes girls?" Bella guessed.

Edward nodded, his expression angry. "Exactly. So about a year ago, we came up with this plan. If we could get through the last three years of high school, then Lauren will be halfway across the world. It will be understandable if our relationship doesn't last the distance, and then Lauren is free to pursue gorgeous Italian women without Grandma being around to scrutinize her choices."

"But where does that leave you?" Bella asked, a little awed that he would do something so kind but bewildered about how it could possibly be fair.

Edward didn't answer right away. When he looked up from underneath his eyelashes, Bella's breath caught in her throat. The emotion in his eyes made her stomach flutter and her heart speed. "A year ago, I didn't think I was giving anything up. I've known all the girls in Forks since we were babies. I've never been interested." Hesitating, he raised his hand and brushed her cheek so gently. "Until now."

_**~Now~**_

Bella wiped away her tears, tired of crying. She rocked back and forth, holding her now sleeping baby and whispering the rest of her story. "And then, Daddy kissed me again, and it was pretty much the best kiss ever." She sniffled, smiling a little as she remembered. "But see... the thing about me and your daddy is, when we start... kissing like that, it's hard for us to stop. We like each other. A lot." She stroked the baby's soft cheek. "We thought your daddy's first plan was good, and we could wait until college. We decided to be just friends first. We thought we stopped before we did anything wrong."

Her voice cracked and she trailed off, rocking the baby back and forth.

"You lying little bitch."

Bella jolted in shock, looking up to find James leaning in her doorway, glowering.

"I knew you were full of shit," he continued, disgust heavy in his tone. "Spewing your ridiculous little sob stories to your mother and that doctor." He chuffed. "I told them you were nothing but a slut."

Flinching, Bella set the baby back in her bassinet. "I didn't lie."

"Bullshit," James snapped. "I heard what you said."

Tired, jumpy, and near tears again, Bella snapped at him. "What do you want, James? The baby is quiet and you're going to wake her up."

"That fucking baby shouldn't even be here in my house," James hissed. "If you weren't such an idiot, you'd have gotten rid of it when you could, or is that what you tried to do?"

"I didn't know about her," Bella insisted, her voice trembling. "Look... you just don't understand."

"I understand. You're a whore who can't keep your legs closed, not some victim of a ghost or the second coming," James sneered. "Well, _my_daughter doesn't need to be exposed to all that. You take that thing and get the hell out of here. You know who the father is - go let his parents deal with your idiotic ass."

"What's going on here?" Renee appeared in the hallway behind James.

"What's going on is that Victoria just called me. She's dropping Bree off in an hour, and I want your whore of a daughter far away from my little girl."

Bella's face was hot, anger, hurt, fear, and exhaustion making a dangerous mix in her bloodstream. James was never pleasant to be around, but he'd been so damn cruel this past week. Bella usually tolerated his snips silently, but right then, she just couldn't. "I don't know why you're so worried about exposing Bree to sluts. You don't think she knows her mother only leaves her with you when she wants to fuck a tourist?"

James's eyes went wide an instant before they narrowed. Bella didn't have any time to react. He slapped her hard enough across the face that she stumbled backward, falling on the bed.

"James!" Renee cried, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him backward.

In shock, Bella held her hand to her burning cheek, her heart thudding painfully against her chest and her eyes welling with tears. The next second she was in motion. Adrenaline seemed to replace blood in body. Fury and a protective instinct took over. All she knew was she needed to get Emma out of this house, away from her stepfather.

"Shh, shh," she soothed when Emma protested being jostled. "We're okay, Emma. We're just fine." She picked her up, blankets and all, curling her close. She stopped only long enough to grab the diaper bag she'd received from Esme Cullen. Luckily, it had the most important things she would need: diapers, formula, bottles and a change of clothes.

"_Ready for baby's first outing_," the woman had said with a smile.

At the time, Bella had felt queasy, certain that she never wanted anyone to see her with this baby, startled at the sudden realization that everyone would know her secret soon enough. Now she was only grateful. She needed to be out of this house. Now.

"Bella!" Renee called as Bella pushed passed them, running as quickly as she could down the stairs. "Bella, where are you going?"

"Away from your psychotic husband." Bella didn't realize she was actually gasping with tears until she spoke. Her voice was ragged, heavy with emotion.

"Bella!"

"Oh, let her go. I told you, I don't want her here. She's a lying little shit and I want her out of here." Bella heard James's heavy footfalls on the stairs right behind her. "You don't come back, you hear me?"

Bella was already out the door, but James slammed it behind her., She heard the turn of the lock clearly. Her hands were shaking as she got the baby - wailing now - into her carseat. She forced herself to slow down, making sure Emma was safe before she ran around to the driver's side of the truck.

"It's okay, Emma. We're okay," she kept repeating, her voice shaking.

Behind the closed door, she could hear the indistinct voices of her mother and stepfather arguing.

She drove away but only got around the corner before she had to pull over, her eyes so flooded with tears she couldn't see an inch in front of her.

_**~0~**_

Every year, Edward's family hosted a small Christmas party a few days before Christmas. The Masens and the Mallorys had been good friends since their children were toddlers, so Lauren Mallory and all of her family were in attendance.

As such, Edward was playing the part of the dutiful boyfriend. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him. He just had to smile, hold Lauren's hand, and be polite - particularly to Lauren's maternal grandmother. They were all pleasant enough people. Pushy, sure, but that was aimed more toward Lauren than him.

Tonight, though, it was a chore. All week, when he wasn't with Bella, he was thinking about her, about Emma, and about how the baby came to be.

He was worried about Bella, of course. Not only was she trying to figure out how to be a mother but her parents...

One of the first things Edward had noticed about Bella was the way she talked about her mother. At some point, they'd switched roles. Renee was a scattered woman - lost in her head, her own flighty ideas. It was probably why she'd fallen for James - the exciting bad boy type that constantly kept her life... interesting.

"_It's so drama_," Bella had told him once, rolling her eyes.

But of the two of them, Bella was definitely the gentle guiding force. She was the parent. She was the support.

So in this hellish situation, Renee was rather useless. She wasn't being mean, she was just bewildered. She was heartbroken at the thought someone might have hurt her little girl, but seemingly more overwhelmed than Bella at suddenly finding herself a grandmother.

It seemed to Edward that Renee was just waiting to figure out who had hurt Bella so that they might be made to take responsibility away from her and her daughter. That was the impression he got, anyway.

James, on the other hand...

Edward had never had a good feeling about James. The man rubbed him the wrong way. Even when he wasn't being snide, he was just... off. Dangerous.

After Edward and Bella decided they were better off just being friends while they were still in high school, Edward had spent a lot of time at her house. James and Renee were frequently gone, and Edward needed somewhere to go when he was supposed to be on dates with Lauren.

Every time Edward had occasion to run into James, he'd just gotten a bad feeling. James's offhand remarks bordered on cruel, and he tended to treat Bella like she was a servant, often ordering her around, telling her to fetch a drink or something from his room as if he didn't have two perfectly good hands and feet.

And since he'd found out about Emma, he'd given Bella all kinds of hell. He'd never believed her claim that she didn't know she was pregnant. He made it clear he thought Bella was lying and she was a disgusting whore. Fucking hypocrite. Even if she had been sleeping with every boy she could, it wasn't as though James was a saint. He had two children with two different women, neither of whom were part of his two previous marriages.

James didn't help with the baby at all and tended to give Renee crap when she tried.

So that night - the night of his parents' annual party - Edward was distracted.

"What is up with you?" Lauren hissed, sitting down next to him. She put on a happy smile for her mother's sake and took his hand. "You are so spaced out today."

"I've just got a lot on my mind," Edward muttered.

Lauren's expression softened. "You want to talk about it?"

Edward looked up and saw she was being sincere. For a second, she looked just like the girl she had been once, the good friend he missed terribly sometimes.

Just for a moment, he thought maybe she would understand why he was so worried for Bella, for his current best friend.

But at that moment, he happened to look over Lauren's shoulder, seeing out the living room window as a familiar, dilapidated truck pulled up across the street from his house. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw Bella crumple forward onto her steering wheel, obviously crying.

He was out the door in the next second, his only thoughts wrapped around Bella and what might be wrong.

"Bella?" he called as he darted across the street.

She lifted her head - god, she looked horrible - and opened the door of the truck, practically falling into his arms.

"What happened, Bella? What happened?" he asked frantically, scared because she was practically crushing his ribs, she was clinging to him so tightly. He rubbed her back as she sobbed.

Carefully, he reached up to cup her cheek, but she recoiled.

Edward's eyes went wide with horror and fury when he saw her face. There was a distinct handprint - wide and red - on her cheek. He had to swallow hard to bite back his growl of absolute rage. "Did he hit you?" he asked lowly.

Her eyes met his, red rimmed and ashamed. She nodded once and fell forward again against him. She tried to speak but she was unintelligible, gasping like a child who'd cried herself into hysteria. He only caught a word here and there: baby, whore, Carlisle.

Somewhere in there, it occurred to him that Emma was also sobbing. He glanced, a little helpless, between Bella and Emma, overwhelmed.

"Okay, just breathe, Bella. Just breathe." He cupped her face in his hands, careful not to put pressure on her wounded cheek.

She breathed, her eyes screwed tightly shut, and calmed.

"Carlisle called you about the test," he guessed.

The skin around her eyes tightened but she didn't open them. She nodded.

"And what did he say?"

Slowly, Bella's eyes opened. She looked... apologetic. "Edward," she whispered his name, putting her hands over his on her cheeks. She sniffled and took a deep breath. "She's yours."

All the breath left Edward in a wheeze and his lungs seemed to shrink in his chest. He blinked, his thoughts, his heart, frozen for an infinitely long moment.

And, of course, it was right then that he heard his mother's voice. "Edward? What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**A/N: So there ya go. Poor kids. Didn't even have time to do it up proper and they still got a baby out of it.**

**Thanks to GinnyW, barburella, jfka06, and jessypt for your help and growling at James.**

**Soooooo. Talk to me, people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Short chapter is short but I DID just update this story... Um. Drama!**

* * *

Bella gasped when she heard Elizabeth Masen's voice. She turned her head slightly only to find the situation was much, much worse than all that. Standing next to Elizabeth, her beady eyes narrowed with shock and suspicion, was Lauren Mallory.

Groaning, Bella turned her face back into Edward's chest, trying to breathe.

"Edward?"

Elizabeth was waiting for an explanation as to why Bella was clinging to him, sobbing, with a wailing baby in the truck behind her. In retrospect, maybe it wasn't the greatest idea but she'd been upset and at a loss for where to go, who to turn to. But Edward wasn't talking. He wasn't even moving.

Bella started to wonder what it actually looked like when someone went into shock. She gave him a little shake, and that seemed to snap him out of it. At least a little. He sucked in a deep breath.

It was beginning to dawn on Bella that there were a lot of cars in the Masens' drive. Her stomach began to twist sickeningly as she remembered. Today had to be the day of the Masens' annual Christmas party - family and close friends. Edward had been complaining about it for a few weeks before...

Well, before Bella's life had gone into a timewarp.

Oh, God...

"I'll go. I'm going," she said out loud, quickly letting go of Edward and trying to climb back into the truck.

He tugged her arm. "No!" He swallowed hard but kept a firm grip on her as he turned to his mother. "Don't make her leave."

Elizabeth opened her mouth, clearly at a loss as to what was going on, but quickly snapped it shut again, looking around self-consciously. "For heaven's sakes," she muttered. "Come inside before the neighbors think we're murdering that poor child."

"Come on," Edward murmured near her ear. "Come inside before it starts raining." His tone was completely dead. She noticed he wasn't looking at her, but he did put his arm around her shoulders, tugging her around to the passenger side door.

Bella unbuckled Emma from her car seat, every part of her aware that in the next few minutes, Elizabeth was going to know this was her granddaughter. Her cheeks burned with shame, her stomach twisting with anxiety.

Unless Edward refused to acknowledge the baby.

Bella glanced up just in time to see Lauren approaching.

"Edward," she hissed, leaning in close enough so Elizabeth wouldn't hear. "What the fuck is this? What's going on? Whose baby is that?" She glanced up at Bella, her expression hard.

"Can you please just... shut up, Lauren?" Edward's voice was shaky. "I really... can't..." He shook his head, tucking Bella under one arm and ushering her toward the house.

"Upstairs," Elizabeth said decisively. Her voice was carefully controlled, but Bella heard the tension in it. "Quickly."

_Not quick enough_, Bella thought, hugging her daughter tighter to her. The eyes of the other guests were straying toward them. She hurried up the stairs with Edward right behind her, Elizabeth and Lauren right behind him.

Edward's room was the closest and that was where they found themselves. Once they were all inside, Elizabeth quickly closed the door. "Now what in the hell is going on here?" She looked at Bella. "Honey, are you in some kind of trouble? Whose baby have you got there?"

"She's mine," Bella admitted. There was hardly any volume to her voice.

"Yours?!" Lauren shrieked shrilly. "How is that even possible? You weren't..."

If Bella could have melted into the floor at that very moment, she gladly would have. "I didn't know. I didn't..."

"Oh, honey." Elizabeth's tone was gentle, sorrowful. She stepped forward and touched her cheek gently. "Someone hit you, didn't they? It wasn't the father, was it?"

"No!"

Bella sucked in a breath and time seemed to suspend. All eyes on the room were on Edward now following his fervent outburst.

His features were twisted in fury and some kind of desperation, but he huffed out a breath of air and looked his mother in the eye when he spoke. "I'd never hurt her. Not ever."

He stumbled backward a step or two, sitting heavily on his bed, his head bowed, his hands tangled in his hair. He was the picture of misery as he began to breathe erratically, his shoulders heaving with the effort.

"What do you mean? Edward?" Elizabeth's voice was higher pitched than normal, and Bella automatically shrank back at the tone, sitting on the bed beside Edward, at a loss for what she should be doing or saying. "Edward, answer me."

"What do you want me to say?" Edward asked, his voice pleading. "She's mine. Emma's mine..." He seemed disbelieving even as he said the words.

"How can she be yours? Babies don't appear out of nowhere. How is this the first we're hearing about it?" She turned her gaze toward Bella. "What are you trying to do here? What are you trying to pull with this?"

"Leave her alone, Mom. She didn't do anything," Edward demanded, his voice stronger now.

"What did _you _do, Edward?" Elizabeth's voice was raising. "Are you telling me you hid this from us?"

"No!" he protested.

Bella rocked the baby, trying to get her to calm. "We didn't try to hide anything," she inserted tearfully. "I didn't know about the baby. I swear I didn't until she was here... and Edward didn't know she was his until just a minute ago."

At that, Lauren scoffed. "Were there that many possibilities?"

Ignoring Bella, Elizabeth leaned closer to her son, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Are you sure, she's yours."

Bella flinched.

"Yes, there was a DNA test," Edward said, shaking his mother off.

That did it.

Both Elizabeth and Lauren started yelling, their questions and accusations flying faster than Bella could keep up with. Reacting to the emotional climate around her, Emma would not be calmed and continued to bawl at an increasingly loud, disturbing pitch. Ever protective, whenever his mother or Lauren would lash out against Bella, Edward would yell at them, only adding to the chaos.

The noise stopped - with exception of Emma's howling - when Edward's door slammed open revealing his father and most of Lauren's family.

"What is all the screaming about?!" Edward Sr. roared. "What is she doing here? Who is that baby? Do you not realize we have guests and they can all hear you?"

"I'm sorry," Bella said to Edward, her voice cracking as tears started to spill over again.

"What's going on is your son thinks this baby is his!" Elizabeth said to her husband.

When Edward Sr. turned his glare on Edward, Edward very suddenly was every bit a teenage boy - just a child. He shrunk back. "I'm sorry," he said in a very thin voice, ducking his head.

Questions and comments erupted from all sides again. Bella's head was spinning. She felt faint. "I'm sorry," she whispered again to Edward. "I can't do this. I have to get out of here."

She stood, cutting through the crowd of people who were making the room claustrophobic.

"Wait. I'm coming with you," Edward said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward Sr. growled, grabbing his son by the arm. "You let her go back to her mother."

Edward wrenched his arm away from his father. "I'm not letting her go alone. Her stepfather hit her - she can't go back there." He took a deep breath, standing up straighter. "And none of you are helping anything, just sitting here screaming at us. Don't you get it? We don't know what to do?!"

His tone was so utterly pain-filled and desperate and put words exactly to what Bella had been feeling all night - hell, all week.

Edward's outburst brought a heavy silence down in the house. He exhaled shakily and touched Bella's arm. "Come on. Let's go."

As she followed him down the stairs, it occurred to Bella that even then - though she was too ashamed to even look up - a part of her desperately wished that any one of the adults present would stop them. Tell them what they should be doing.

"Edward?" Elizabeth called. All the anger was gone from her tone, leaving only a raw ache. She was crying.

Edward paused on the stairs. He waited for almost a full minute. But when Elizabeth couldn't continue, he just sighed. "I'll call you," he muttered before he pulled Bella out the door.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked him, more lost than she'd ever been. She had no idea what the next minute would bring, let alone the rest of the night.

"I don't know," Edward admitted, running his hands through his hair restlessly as she got Emma back in the car seat. "Look, why don't we meet at the diner. We'll talk. We'll figure it out, okay?"

Bella just nodded, not sure what else to do.

Edward sighed and then pulled her forward, kissing her forehead quickly. "It'll be okay."

Nothing in his tone made Bella think he believed it.

But she drove to the diner. They sat outside and decided the best thing to do - it was getting so late - was to get a hotel room for the night.

Edward felt like absolute crap. He had almost no money at all left after buying Christmas gifts for his family. He did yard work for the Cullens, but that was only seasonal and it had been a while since he could get any work done. He had no choice but to let Bella - who had a steady part time job at Newton's Olympic Outfitters - foot the bill.

"You don't have to stay," Bella said quietly when they were safe in the room. She wrapped her arms around herself, staring down at the ground.

"I'm not leaving you," he said fervently, more strength in his tone than he'd had most of the night.

They lapsed into silence.

Emma chose that moment to wake. After they'd left the Masen house, Bella had finally gotten her to calm and - after a bottle and a diaper change - sleep. She squalled now, the sound more needy than distressed.

As Bella crossed to pull Emma from her carseat, she was aware Edward was watching. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw Edward's eyes were wide - frightened, but also fascinated - and glued on Emma. Some hope sparked in her - a single match in an otherwise pitch black chasm. To that point, he hadn't even looked at the girl since Bella had told him he was her father.

"Do you want to hold her?" she tried, her voice soft.

Without taking his eyes off the blanket-wrapped bundle, Edward nodded slowly. "Is that... I mean, will she be okay?"

"I don't know," Bella said honestly. "She was okay when the nurses, or Esme, or my mom held her."

Edward blew out a breath, but he held his arms open.

Carefully, Bella transferred Emma to Edward's arms, glad she wasn't really fussing except for a few little baby whimpers and gurgles. Ridiculously, she wished she'd been able to put on one of the baby's cuter outfits. It seemed like Emma should look her best for the occasion.

Of course, in the last week, Edward had had cause to see Emma whenever he came to visit Bella, but this was clearly different. This was the first time he'd agreed to hold her, and it was the first time he was actually looking at her, truly seeing her, as her father.

Bella stepped back, holding her breath as she watched them together.

Edward was perched on the edge of the bed, and he rocked a little, his lips pursed as he studied her just like Bella had done earlier that day - like he was trying to find himself in her. With his free hand, he traced her face, stroking her cheek and putting his finger in the palm of her hand, watching all her miniature digits curl around his large one.

He smiled. It was a tiny hint of a smile, but it was there.

When he looked up at Bella, his eyes were shining. "I don't... I don't know what we're going to do... but I'm glad she's ours."

"You mean instead of... what you thought?" Bella asked, sitting beside him.

"No," he shook his head, staring down at Emma again. "I mean I'm glad she's ours, period." He looked up again, his eyes soft as he gazed at Bella. "I'm glad it's you."

He smiled more genuinely then - a small, scared smile, but still one that was only hers - and leaned forward. For the first time in a long time, the ache in Bella's chest, the one that panged whenever she was with him and she couldn't do this, couldn't be with him like this, was soothed. He brushed his lips against hers softly and then more firm. It was a small kiss, and she could taste the salt of all the tears they'd shed that day, but it was so sweet.

Bella knew it wouldn't last, but after all the drama of the day and how very alone she'd been in all this, she let herself bask in the moment of simple peace.

They'd rented a room with two beds in it, but the second bed went unused that night. Instead, they ended up together, side by side with Emma nestled safely between them - a little family together for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo yeah.**

**Give Edward's parents a chance to digest, kids. They might still surprise you. We'll see.**

**SO! What do you think happens next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love you guys so much. So many opinions.*holds hands* Let's do this.**

* * *

Edward's phone had been ringing off the hook since he'd fled his house the day before. Except to call his mother to let her know he was safe and would call her in the morning, Edward left his phone on silent and ignored it.

That morning, after his first long night with a fussy baby, Edward was exhausted. He glanced over to see both his phone and Bella's phones had an abundance of missed text messages and calls. All of hers were from her mother.

Credit where credit was due, he supposed. That Renee was trying to reach out was a point in her favor. Personally, Edward was more angry at her mother than just about anyone else.

He was angry at the world.

Emma gurgled from her car seat. Edward looked over warily, but the baby was still fast asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Anger was easier to handle than fear.

Sliding down onto the floor, his back against the bed, Edward rocked the car seat idly, considering the little baby nestled snugly there.

He wanted to hold on to his anger at Renee and James, but as he stared at his baby daughter, anxiety took precedence. It seemed like every second that passed brought on new questions for him.

Fuck, he was so out of his depth here. How could he possibly be a father? This was too... permanent. Most of his thoughts the last three years had been focused on the distant future - when he could get away from Forks and do something with his life.

He and Bella had planned to go away to college together.

Edward chewed the inside of his cheek, staring down at Emma. Permanent. It had been all he could think about the past week - how Bella's life was permanently changed. He'd selfishly wondered if their college plans were ruined.

Now, he selfishly wondered if his life was ruined.

But as much as the thought it just might be, he didn't blame Emma. Rather, the vast majority of his chaotic thoughts were centered on her. As inept as he felt, could he possibly do right by her? And how? Was there something he should have been doing right that very second?

His phone lighting up distracted Edward, and he glanced at it. He grimaced when he saw Lauren was calling.

He'd been half asleep and very distracted when he scrolled through his text messages earlier, but the tenor of Lauren's texts was clear: she was not happy. A flash of irritation made him answer. "What do you want?" he whisper-yelled into the phone.

It was a mistake. Lauren was not happy with him. At all.

"Lauren, I understand it makes you look foolish, but I really just _can't_care about that right now." He paced the length of the bathroom - where he had sequestered himself so as not to disturb Bella and Emma. "I have a baby."

"Exactly, you have a baby," Lauren groused. "This ruins everything. Everyone at school will think you've been fucking around on me all year!"

"Why do you care what they think?" he asked, exhausted and exasperated. "You've said so many times you don't even want to think about any of them after high school."

"And what about my mother? And Grandma?" She groaned melodramatically. "They're going to be all over me about how I can't keep a man."

"So?" Edward tugged hard at his hair, trying to keep his temper in check so he didn't get too loud. "You have a perfect excuse to break up with me now. It'd be more than believable to play the part of the wounded girlfriend not willing to trust any boy any time soon. It's enough to get them to leave you alone until graduation."

"But-" Lauren began.

"Look, just shut up, okay?" Edward finally hollered. "I don't care. I just don't care. Leave me the fuck alone."

He leaned against the sink, entirely overcome. His pulse felt thready, panicky. There was just so much going on he didn't know how to deal with.

Taking a deep breath, Edward went back out to the hotel room.

Bella was awake. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, and it was obvious she'd been crying. Edward was over to her in an instant. He checked the baby - she was still sleeping - before he wrapped his arm around Bella. "What's wrong?"

"My dad finally got home," she said in a small voice. Sniffling, she sat up a little straighter, turning into his embrace. "He called just now... It wasn't pretty."

"Was he mean about it?"

"No. He was confused. And angry." Bella looked up, offering him a watery smile. "He's coming to kill you."

Despite the vague attempt at humor in her voice, Edward's stomach gave a little twist of fear. He'd never met Charlie Swan, and he got the feeling knocking up his daughter was probably one of the worst means of introduction.

"He's really coming?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. We weren't... I mean I didn't know what to say on the phone."

Edward was silent for a minute. "I don't know what to say at all," he admitted. "My mom's been calling since last night." He didn't know how he was going to face his mother. She had to be disappointed. She would look at him with those eyes... And his father. Edward had a good idea what his father would have to say, and none of it would be easy to hear.

"Renee has too," Bella said with a small sigh. "I need to talk to her."

"Why? You're not thinking of going back there, are you?" He raised a hand, brushing his fingers carefully along her bruised cheek, anger churning in his gut. "We should go to the police about this."

"Edward, please don't start." Bella turned her head away from him, wrapping her arms around her torso. "I can't deal with adding one more thing. It's not like he's been beating me."

"That's not-"

"I'm not going to go back if he's going to continue being psychotic," she snapped. "I won't let Emma be around that. But..." She bit her lip, looking so lost for a moment. "I don't know how to fix this. What the hell am I supposed to do? Where are we supposed to go? I don't even know what to say to Renee."

Edward stared down at his hands. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to imagine all the yelling. He was predicting chaos, especially when Charlie arrived. "You know what we need?"

"What?"

"A mediator You know. Like in school."

Forks High employed a peer mediator system when fights and serious problems broke out. These were other students outside the situation who were there to help keep discussions on track. It was their job to stop the two parties from yelling and to redirect the conversation when it started to get off track.

Bella looked dubious. "You want us to tell someone from school? Are you insane?"

"I said _like_in school," Edward said. "I don't know, Bella. I just... What are we supposed to say? You already know your mother is useless and James is going to be a prick about it. My dad's not going to be happy, and Mom..." He chuffed. "I don't know what Mom's going to say. She says she's not angry. She just wants to talk, but they're going to want answers I don't have. And when we don't know what to say, they're going to-"

"Okay. Just stop." Bella clamped her hands over her ears. "That's been my life all week."

"I know. That's what I mean." He ran a hand over his face. "I don't know. Maybe I just want someone around to keep your dad from killing me." He grimaced. "Or my dad..."

"Charlie may kill both of us," Bella muttered. "You know who was good at getting Mom and James to at least understand what we needed? Carlisle."

They were both silent for a long minute.

"Esme did tell me I could call her whenever I wanted," Bella hedged.

"And they do know what's going on..."

They looked at each other - two lost kids in desperate need of an ally - someone to lean on if only for the length of a conversation.

"It's the holidays. I don't want to bug someone about our problems," Bella finally said. "I'll figure something out."

"We. We will. I'm not going to leave you alone," Edward vowed. He blew out a breath. "I should call Esme anyway. It's not fair for you to be paying for this motel. I do work for her and Carlisle, you know. Maybe they know someone..."

_**~0~**_

They did call Esme, and Edward did start to ask her about work.

Esme wasn't having it. She spoke to both of them and talked them into coming over.

"It'll be easier for us all to talk, and you can have a little break from Emma. Breaks are necessary," she said gently. "You poor kids must be going crazy."

When they arrived, Bella was nonplussed to find not only Carlisle and Esme but their grown kids - Emmett and Alice - as well as Emmett's wife Rosalie.

The Cullen kids were warm and welcoming, each of them hugging both Edward and Bella after they were all introduced.

It was nice for a lot of reasons. Emmett and Rosalie took to Emma right away, cuddling and cooing over her. It was nice to see someone fawn over her baby.

They were also horrified by the bruise on Bella's cheek. They talked about calling the police until Bella started to hyperventilate. Carlisle quickly called order to his brood.

"Under the circumstances, I think we need to deal with one issue at a time," he said calmly.

"This isn't your problem," Bella said, wiping at her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

Esme patted her arm. "It's always good to talk things out. When you're caught up in the middle of something, it's difficult to see a solution." She tapped her chin. "This is the way I see it, and you can tell me if you disagree. Your families have been delivered quite a shock, but now is the time to deal with it. What's probably best is to gather everyone together - both your parents - so they can help you decide what to do from here."

Bella felt a little lightheaded at the prospect of her parents together in one room... with the Masens.

"They're your parents," Carlisle inserted. "They want to help you."

Though she felt bad about burdening them, it was a tremendous relief to Bella to have a few decisions made for her. Esme called Renee and Edward's parents while Carlisle went to pick up Charlie at the airport.

While Edward talked with Esme about possible odd jobs, Bella wandered into the kitchen, searching for her daughter. She found Emma with Emmett alone in the kitchen.

Though she was wracked with anxiety, Bella did allow herself to smile at the sight of someone as large as Emmett holding her tiny daughter. He seemed content just cuddling her.

"This is between us because we're not telling Mom until Christmas Day, but this is good practice for me," Emmett said with a grin.

"Oh. Congratulations."

Emmett looked so proud, Bella's heart ached. What a difference it made when a baby was a good thing.

"She's beautiful," Emmett said sincerely.

Bella found herself smiling. She stroked Emma's downy head. "I like her," she said shyly.

When parents started arriving, the Cullen kids took Emma into the other room.

Luckily, Carlisle had had a chance to explain Emma's birth so there were no awkward questions from her father. Instead, he walked right up to her and wrapped her tight in his arms - an unusual display of affection from him but one Bella found she desperately needed.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Bella whispered into his chest.

Charlie just shook his head. "Done is done. We're going to figure out where to go from here."

They only had that much time before everyone had arrived. Bella was dismayed to see Renee had brought James. If looks could kill, James would have been in a pile of ash on the floor between Charlie's glare and Edward's. Charlie, Carlisle had assured her, had agreed to hold his temper for her sake. Bella took Edward's hand, squeezing it tight to keep him from saying anything. She really didn't want the discussion to turn to James. She wanted answers for her daughter.

When everyone was introduced and sitting in the living room, they started in. Bella sat between Edward and Esme, feeling as protected as she could get under the circumstances.

They all knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, and it showed.

They ran into their first problem right away when Edward Sr, obviously frustrated, demanded answers to the typical questions. How had this happened? Had Edward and Bella tried to keep this from him? Were they positive the baby was his?

"She's mine," Edward said firmly, his tone betraying his irritation.

"I thought you had a girlfriend," his father grumbled, his tone and gaze disapproving.

"Yeah, well..." Edward shrugged uncomfortably. Bella looked studiously down at her shoes. They had already decided not to talk anymore about how the baby was conceived. They both knew what had happened - that they hadn't had sex - but it was almost impossible to explain without sounding like they were lying through their teeth. Still, it made her feel completely rotten. She couldn't look at her father; he'd raised her differently than that.

Carlisle cleared his throat and answered Edward Sr.'s other questions in his easy, clinical manner - how it was possible to miss or not experience the signs of pregnancy.

"I told her she was getting fat," James contributed.

Bella flushed and Edward squeezed her hand. At the time, Edward had informed her James was crazy. She had put on weight - at the time, he'd assumed the reason was mild depression rather than a baby - but she was nowhere near obese. Thicker, yes. Obese, no.

Carlisle cleared his throat, giving James a hard look and calling the attention back to himself before they could get off topic. "I was there the night they brought Bella and Emma in. I can vouch as to how... shocked they were."

Beside her, Edward scoffed. Now - a little over a week later - maybe she'd moved on to shocked. Then...

There wasn't a word for that level of confusion.

"Excuse me, Carlisle, but just why are you speaking for them?" He leveled his son with a glare. "This is your mess. You shouldn't be burdening other people."

"Oh, Edward and Bella aren't a burden," Esme said, stepping in. "And they didn't ask for our help."

"We offered," Carlisle confirmed. "This isn't an easy thing for any of you. Sometimes having a sympathetic ear goes a long way."

It was James who scoffed then. "Well, that's all good, Doc, but I can tell you what they're after. They want someone to take care of the mess they made."

"You know, will you shut up?" Charlie finally snapped, glaring at the other man. "These kids need help, not your sarcasm."

"That's easy for you to say," James snapped. "I'm not stupid. I know you can't take her and the brat off to Canada with you, since you're father of the year."

Charlie grimaced but he couldn't argue. Bella had known that. They'd briefly discussed her coming to live with him.

"Is that a possibility?" Edward said into her ear. He sounded dismayed. "You wouldn't... You wouldn't go to Canada, would you?"

"This is ridiculous. Bella is staying here with us," Renee interjected. She seemed distressed. "Bella, James was just angry. You didn't have to run off."

"Are you insane?" Charlie snapped. "You are aware your husband hit our daughter, right? Look at her face, Renee. I don't really understand how this is okay to you."

"Mom, Dad," Edward said, taking a deep breath. He continued his sentence in a rush of words. "I want Bella and the baby to come live with us. You can't make her go back to them."

"Jesus Christ," James said under his breath. "This is so dramatic. She had a smart mouth, and I slapped her is all. I won't do it again - not that I want them back. I didn't want a baby in the house. I didn't sign up for this."

"No..." Elizabeth's voice was shaky as she exhaled. She looked at her husband. "They should... They should come home with us."

"Are you insane?!" Edward Sr. "In Edward's room?"

"In the guest room. We can give Bella and the baby the guest room." She looked back and forth between Edward and his father. "I mean... Junior wants to be involved."

"This is what you want for him?" Edward's father looked over at both of them. "You should give it up. You're kids. In high school. Have you thought about who's going to take care of her?"

"Is it possible to give babies up a week later?" Elizabeth asked, sounding genuinely hopeful.

"No!" Edward objected.

"She's our baby," Bella said hotly. "I'm not giving her up."

"Listen, sweetheart," Edward Sr. spoke, his tone hard, "it'd be doing you a huge favor. It's a baby, not a puppy."

"What happened is done," Charlie inserted. "We're grandparents, as insane as that is. She said she's keeping the baby, and your son is taking responsibility Maybe we should just appreciate that."

"Great," Edward Sr. grumbled. "What's going to happen is we're going to end up raising it."

"That's not what we want, sir," Edward asserted. "And by the way, the baby is a she. Emma, not 'it'. We're going to figure it out. We _want_to figure it out. She's our daughter, not yours."

"I didn't dump her on my mother this week," Bella added, more than a little hurt at Edward Sr's assumption.

Edward's father grumbled but sat back on the couch. "Fine. Fine! Let her come then." He leaned forward pointing at Edward. "But this is your mess, you understand? We're not going to change our lives around to watch your kid. Your mother and I both work. And you're going to school."

The conversation continued for a little while longer, the parents all deciding the preliminaries about how they would help out, discussing with Edward and Bella what they still needed for the baby.

When they were talked out and everyone was standing, getting ready to go, Charlie, without a word, walked up to James and punched him hard enough in the face, the man stumbled backward and fell right on his ass. His fists clenched, Charlie towered over him.

"You touch my daughter, my granddaughter, ever again, and I will end you. Believe me, I don't need my gun," he snarled, his voice threatening and utterly serious.

He swung around, pointing at Renee. "As for you - if you choose this piece of crap over your own daughter... I don't even know what to say to that, but she's better off without you."

"Come on, Renee," James said roughly, climbing to his feet. "Let's get the hell out of here."

When they were gone, Charlie exhaled in a gust. He turned then to Carlisle and Esme, offering his hand. Carlisle, looking a little shellshocked, took his hand and shook. "Thank you for helping my daughter, Carlisle, Esme," Charlie said sincerely. "I'm sorry for getting blood on your carpet."

Carlisle's lips quirked up. "Under the circumstances, I can't say that I blame you."

"Dad?" Bella's voice was timerious as she addressed her father, looking up at him for the first time since he'd arrived. "Thank you."

Charlie's lips twitched up and he put his arms around her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for this, Bella."

"It was an accident." She was tearing up. Again.

He sighed. "I know. Believe me, I know." He released her and looked at Edward. His stare was hard enough Bella saw Edward gulp. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, meeting Charlie's gaze as steadily as was reasonable under the circumstances.

Blowing out a short breath, Charlie nodded. "It's not an easy job, kid." He glanced at Bella. "But it has its rewards. You'll be good to them." It wasn't a question.

Edward's nod was fervent. "Yes, sir."

Releasing his hand, Charlie turned toward Bella. "So. Can I meet my granddaughter now?"

Bella couldn't help but grin. "You want to?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Edward glanced at his parents. "Mom? Dad? You didn't really get to meet her last night..."

"Oh!" Elizabeth said, looking a little surprised. She looked uncertainly at Edward Sr. before she looked back at her son. "Of course. Yes."

She didn't sound eager. At all.

Esme called for her kids, and they came down the stairs. Emma was in Rosalie's arms now. She was awake and gurgling, content for the moment.

Bella was glad she wasn't fussy about being passed around. She took Emma from Rosalie. For a second, she cuddled her daughter close, biting the inside of her lip. After the disaster of introducing Emma to Renee and James, she was desperate for approval from Charlie. She wanted Emma's family to love her.

It killed her that they were all so concentrated on the gloom and doom of the situation. She hated that her baby was a situation - something to be dealt with rather than revered and cherished as any child deserved to be.

She felt guilty she didn't know if she loved her own baby.

Bella only wanted what was best for Emma.

With a little huff, she put her daughter into Charlie's waiting arms.

For long, heart-stopping moments, Charlie's face was inscrutable. But then, as he gazed down at his baby granddaughter, he smiled. Despite the situation, it was a genuine, happy smile. "Pretty baby," he murmured.

"She _is_precious," Elizabeth said, her voice a little softer though her expression was still uncertain.

Charlie rocked Emma who cooed at him. He was charmed; Bella could tell.

It was another weight off her shoulders - one thing that finally just turned out right.

* * *

**A/N: Between them, ginnyw, shug, jfka06, barburella, and jessypt wrote an entire college essay taking this chapter apart and putting it together again. I loves them.**

**Well... how are we feeling about the Masens? About Charlie?**

**Do I even need to ask about James?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Life got away from me for a bit. But here we go!**

* * *

Edward knew his father didn't like James Hunter in the slightest. Ed was as off put by the bruise on Bella's face as the rest of them were.

Despite all that, he could hear his father in the kitchen with James, commiserating. Well, he supposed his father was mostly just agreeing, not making much conversation with the man, but as it was a subject Ed had already harped upon, it was difficult for Edward not to fill in the blanks of his father's side of the discussion.

"I keep telling Renee she's going to be supporting the little brat for the rest of her life," James said with a scoff.

Ed just grunted.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Edward blew out a long breath, walking away from the kitchen quickly. He was clinging to a piece of advice Carlisle had given him:

"One step at a time. You don't have to figure out your entire life before you figure out the day to day."

He couldn't prove to his father that he had no intention of being a burden. Honestly, he had no plan. Today they were moving Bella's things into his house, into the bedroom. Tomorrow Edward was going to return the gifts he'd purchased for his parents - and the gifts he would have received - to have what money he could for Emma.

That seemed like a start. It felt shitty not to give his parents gifts, but under the circumstances, he figured making an effort to show he was doing what he could to provide for his daughter without relying on them totally was the better choice.

One step at a time, and his priority right then was to get Bella's things out of her mother's house.

Edward sprinted up the stairs, coming to a stop outside of Bella's room without going in.

Charlie and Renee were arguing. "I can't believe you're fine with letting Bella run off with that boy. You should be talking some sense into her. She belongs here."

"Right." Charlie scoffed. "You wanna run that by your husband. See what he thinks about it?"

"She's just going to end up pregnant all over again."

Edward bristled and Charlie sighed. "I really don't think so," Charlie muttered. "Look, she's still our daughter. She's still the smart girl she always has been, and she needs us. She needs you specifically. Bella doesn't know how to be a mother, Renee. You're all she's got to look up to."

Renee scoffed. "Don't sound so disappointed."

"Well, I don't know what else you want from me. I'm much more disappointed in you than I am in her. She made a mistake - the same mistake _we_made, by the way." He huffed. "And I suppose I can't say I hold myself blameless. I should have seen what your husband was doing to her and to you. I should have gotten her out of here years ago."

"Don't start that again. James is-"

"I don't want to hear it," Charlie growled. "You look back at what you've done for Bella since you've been married to him and tell me you've been a good mother."

Edward wanted to cheer, but he kept silent, and Charlie went on. "It doesn't matter. Right now, letting her and Emma stay with Edward's family is the best thing for her. You know it. But you're still her mother. You were a good mother when you were barely older than she is now. Bella is trying to do the right thing. Help her."

Silence stretched out, so loud it was uncomfortable, and Edward was taken by surprise as Renee came out of Bella's room looking like she was seconds away from crying. For a moment they both blinked at each other, startled.

Renee hadn't said much to Bella since the discussion at the Cullens' house. She'd had even less to say with Edward. Now there was a hardness to her features, like she desperately wanted to blame everything on him. Frankly, Edward was waiting for it. Instead, she just huffed out a breath, heading for her own room.

Edward ran his hands through his hair restlessly. Right then, it felt as though the world would always been this unstable place, where he was waiting for the ground to fall out from underneath him or the sky to fall again. It was hard to believe he, Bella, and Emma would ever be okay.

Sometimes, it felt like it took all of Edward's energy and courage just to keep moving forward.

He walked in Bella's room, not looking at Charlie as he put the two suitcases he'd gone to fetch from the garage on the bed. They worked in relative silence, packing up Bella's clothes. Edward noticed when Charlie paused, running his hand over the quilt on Bella's bed - a quilt her mother had made her for Christmas the previous year comprising of t-shirts from all the quirky places they'd visited before James. Grumbling to himself, Charlie took the quilt from the bed, folded it, and put it in the suitcase.

Bella had so few things, Edward realized a little sadly. Only enough to fit in two suitcases and one box.

"Edward, sit down a second," Charlie said, his voice gruff.

Edward's heart began to beat in double time, his stomach twisting in trepidation. He sat on the edge of the bed, clasping his hands together to keep from wringing them, while Charlie sat in Bella's desk chair.

The silence between them was maddening. It took all of Edward's willpower not to squirm.

"Have you thought about possible jobs?" Charlie asked finally.

Edward blew out a long breath, so relieved he was almost giddy. That, at least, he had an answer for. "Um. Yes, of course." His laugh was humorless. "Obviously, it's been a rough few days, but I'm going to look again as soon as everything is a little more settled."

"Again?"

"Well..." Edward grimaced. He'd been holding out on the miracle that when he looked, some job would be available for him. "It's just that I've been trying to get a steady job for over a year. There's not a lot of work here for teenagers." Honestly, there wasn't a lot of work period. Bella was insanely lucky Mike Newton's crush on her had led to his dad giving her a job. Many people commuted to Port Angeles to pay the bills. Edward Sr.'s office was in Port Angeles. "But I'll keep trying," Edward said fervently.

Charlie's moustache twitched as he grunted, nodding thoughtfully. "I don't know you really well, but you seem like a good kid," he said grudgingly. "I'm not oblivious to the fact a lot of kids your age would have turned tail and run, so I can appreciate that you're trying."

Edward nodded, feeling a twinge of hope. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to be doing, but he was trying. He was trying so hard.

"I can't make you any promises, but I know the Olympic Corrections Center usually has a lot of grunt work to do. I can put in a good word for you, but the rest is up to you. It's not a hand out, and it's a lot of hard work," he warned.

"I'll take anything." The Olympic Corrections Center was a minimum security prison. Edward hadn't thought of looking for work there, but if the former Chief-Of-Police of Forks was going to give him a leg up, he was going to take it.

Charlie nodded. "I'll let you know."

_**~0~**_

Edward stood in the doorway, looking at the former guest room with an agape expression. He jumped when Charlie clapped him on the shoulder.

"Real now, isn't it?" he muttered, looking in at the room.

Bella's bedspread on the bed, her books stacked in the corners in lieu of adequate shelving. But most jarring of all was the wall taken up by a crib and changing table - a gift from Charlie - and various other baby related paraphernalia.

"Umm," he said eloquently, rubbing the back of his neck.

He was a father.

That was insane.

Sure, Bella and Emma had been staying in the guest room the past few nights, but this was more final. This was no visit.

This was his life, as overwhelming as that concept was.

Emma's squall drew his attention, and both Edward and Charlie looked over to see Bella approaching. Charlie went to them, taking the baby out of Bella's arms and cuddling her close. Edward stepped to the side as Charlie went into the room, telling Emma about the crib her grandfather had put together himself and how the dreamcatcher was a gift from a friend that would protect her from bad dreams.

Edward's heart ached. He wished his parents were as accepting as Charlie. They'd both held Emma, but their expressions were more tolerant than reverent.

Content, the baby fell asleep in her grandfather's arms. Charlie looked down, rocking the baby slightly with a contemplative expression.

"You were a surprise baby, too," he said quietly, looking at Bella. He made a face. "Well, not quite so much of a surprise, but still unplanned. Your mother and I... we thought our life was going to be different. But that's one of the first things you learn: your plans hardly ever turn out the way they're supposed to."

He stood and carefully laid Emma down in her crib, smoothing the blanket over her.

"You didn't ruin my life, Bella," Charlie continued. "You just made my life different. Some things were harder, I guess, but that's just life. It isn't easy one way or another.

"There are things you wanted to do. Having Emma doesn't mean you can't do them. It just means you'll have to be a little more creative."

Before he left for the airport, Charlie kissed Emma, hugged Bella, and shook Edward's hand. "I wish I could do more right now," he murmured.

Edward thought he'd done more than anyone else so far, and he would never be able to express just how much he'd appreciated it.

_**~0~**_

Christmas was an awkward day. It didn't feel much like Christmas with no presents and an awkwardly bloated family.

Bella saw her mother late on Christmas morning. Other than that, she tried to give the Masens' space, tried to stay sequestered in her room with the baby. Elizabeth told her to join them, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. The woman's cheerfulness was forced, and Edward Sr kept himself perpetually tipsy.

As soon as she could, Bella begged off to nap while Emma slept. Really she just needed a respite to hide her tears. Her overwrought emotions and sheer number of times a day she burst into tears were getting on her nerves, adding to her overall frustration.

Eventually though, she did manage to cry herself to sleep. When she woke, it was to a soft, lovely humming sound. She opened her eyes slowly, still in that hazy dream-like space. It took her a minute to realize that Edward was in the room holding Emma, rocking her, singing quietly to soothe her as she fussed.

Noticing the darkness outside the window, Bella sat bolt upright. "Oh, God."

"What is it?" Edward asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

Bella was blinking at the clock. "I've been asleep for hours."

"That's good. You needed a good stretch of sleep."

"But Emma must have been hungry. She must have cried, and I didn't hear her." Guilty tears sprang to Bella's eyes.

Edward looked perplexed. "Bella, look at her. She's fine." He readjusted the baby in his arms, curling her closer. "She has me too, you know."

Bella rubbed her eyes, still tired, disoriented, and unreasonably rueful. She just couldn't shake this feeling that she was failing Emma in some way. "I know. I'm sorry." Her voice was scratchy with sleep and emotion.

He studied her carefully, an expression of uncertainty crossing his face before he lifted his free arm. "Come here," he murmured.

Aching for his touch, Bella only hesitated a moment before she straightened up, scooting on the bed until she was tucked under his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and stroked Emma's soft skin, watching the baby's eyelids droop.

They were both silent for a few minutes save for Edward's humming. He'd almost lulled Bella back to sleep when he set Emma down on the bed, fast asleep now.

There was trepidation in his expression. It made Bella's stomach twist a little. But he smiled at her - that smile that made her heart flutter and her shoulders lift like she'd taken a deep breath. He leaned over, retrieving a small, nicely wrapped gift from the night stand.

"Edward!" Bella protested. This was against the rules. They'd returned everything they bought for their families and each other, supposedly.

"I know," he said sheepishly. "I was going to return it..." He frowned, taking her hand and putting the gift in her palm, closing her fingers around it. "But I don't want to. I bought it for you months ago, and it's taken all my willpower not to give it to you sooner." His smile was impish.

She sighed, tugging at the ribbon so it fell away. "I don't have anything for you," she murmured, working her finger under the line of the paper.

"We'll call it even if you rip the damn paper off." His tone was impatient. It was so Edward that Bella had to smile. He sounded more light hearted and normal right then than he had all week.

Ripping the wrapping paper off, Bella saw that it was a jewelry box. When she opened the lid she gasped.

The necklace was old. It was slightly tarnished, a dull copper color, with an ornate design.

"I got it in that antique shop, remember?"

Bella remembered. She loved antiques. She'd told him that she liked to imagine who owned these pieces before - what they might have seen.

Edward's smile was soft. "It looks like it has a story, doesn't it?"

"It's beautiful," she sighed reverently.

"You like it then?"

"Of course."

He looked so pleased with himself, Bella couldn't bring herself to feel bad about accepting this gift when she had nothing to give him. He reached over, taking the necklace in his hands. "It's a locket, see?"

Now it was Bella's turn to be pleased. She'd always wanted a locket. It seemed like all the best stories from the past had lockets. A locket was where an orphaned child might keep the only picture of her parents she had, or a left behind lover might keep a picture of her beloved.

Bella knew immediately what she wanted in her locket. Getting out of bed, she went her bag where she found her new camera. She'd protested at all the money he was spending, but Charlie insisted. He said she would regret not having pictures of Emma's first weeks and months, even if everything seemed so unhappy right now.

Again, Bella's heart twisted. She had one picture in her camera - of Charlie holding Emma. Shouldn't a mother _want_more pictures of her baby?

But when she saw the locket, that was exactly what she wanted.

"Can I take a picture of you?" she asked Edward shyly. "With Emma?"

Edward pursed his lips. "Of course, but come here. You should be in it too." He held out his hand for her to return. "This should be a family picture."

"Family?" For some reason, the word shocked her.

"Sure..." He kept his hand out, waiting until she shuffled forward. When she sat beside him again on the bed, he smiled. "We're a family, aren't we?" He brushed his fingers down her cheek. "Mommy. Daddy." His lips quirked as he caressed Emma's cheek. "Pretty baby."

Bella supposed they were a family. It was an odd idea. Once upon a time, she'd let herself daydream that one day, maybe, Edward would be her boyfriend. Though there'd been so much to deal with the past week and a half, so many changes, some part of her wondered how he felt about her. Responsibility certainly but was there something else? Something more? Something they'd begun to hint at months and and months ago when they started kissing and couldn't stop?

Feeling befuddled, Bella let Edward guide her down so they were both lying on the bed, their faces level with Emma's tiny form. It took a few tries to get the positioning right, but Edward stretched his arm out, holding the camera above them to take their first family photo.

When he was finally satisfied with the result, he didn't try to leave and Bella didn't ask him to. She was fascinated at the way his hand, resting on Emma's belly, took up almost her entire body.

"Bella," he murmured her name softly - less than a whisper in the quiet of the house. When she looked up at him, his gaze was intense but as scared and confused as she felt.

Just what were they supposed to be to each other at this point?

His expression gentled, his lips pressed together in a line as he lifted his hand from Emma to trace the outline of Bella's lips. Lifting his head, he kissed her temple, the expression so tender Bella felt warm.

For the second time since this mess began, they fell asleep in the same bed with their daughter between them.

_**~0~**_

It was three days before they had to go back to school. Nothing was settled yet. Bella knew she still had a job at Newton's to return to, so that was something, but what they were going to do with the baby during school was a mystery.

After Bella fed and changed Emma that morning, she sat down on her bed, meaning to start calling the daycares around the city. It wa a daunting task as they had so little money. She could only hope it was enough to get them through the week. She would think about next week later. But fell asleep before she could even start on her task.

She woke up groggy and hungry. Checking that Emma was still asleep, Bella headed downstairs.

When she heard Edward's parents' voices, she knew she should have turned around and butted out, but the tenor of the conversation caught her attention.

"Look. Just listen to me, Junior," Edward Sr. was saying. "I know you want to do the right thing - what's right for this baby. And that's really admirable. I get it. You screwed up and now you're trying to be responsible. I appreciate that. I do. But just what do you suppose is the right thing for that baby? What are you going to give her - a corner of a room in your parents' house? You don't have a job. You don't have a home of your own and no hope of getting one any time soon. They only get more expensive, Edward. What then?"

"Charlie set up an interview for me at the prison. They're looking to hire after the new year," Edward said defensively. "And Esme-"

"You fix up a couple lawns for Esme," his father interrupted. "You think you're going to raise a baby, provide for a family on $20 a day?"

Bella's stomach twisted sickeningly. She knew Edward's parents were far from happy she was around, but what were they trying to do here? Were they going to kick her and Emma out? What then?

"What are you trying to say?" Edward sounded irritated and frustrated. "Emma is here. I can't undo what's already happened. I can only move forward."

It was Elizabeth who spoke then, her voice gentle. "Honey, you know I want to hold a of child of yours in my arms someday, but now is not that time. You're just a baby. You're a smart, smart boy. You can do things with your life, be anything you want." She took a shaky breath. "You can give this baby up for adoption to someone who's better suited, more ready to care for a baby. We can help you."

Bella's hands flew to her mouth, barely biting back her automatic cry. Her heart began to pound, and she almost raced up the stairs, the need to protect Emma overwhelming.

But then she heard Edward's voice again. "Bella is not going to give her up," he practically growled.

Bella's heart twisted and skipped a beat. He didn't say _he_didn't want to give his daughter up.

"You make her see," Ed said. "You get her to understand. This is the right thing to do for all of you."

She waited, silently begging Edward to argue, to say something, anything, that made her believe he felt the same way she did. Bella had no idea how to be a mother. Every day, she thought she might be making a mistake, wished that Emma had better, but she was trying. She didn't trust anyone else to protect her baby, didn't want to spend the rest of her life wondering who was taking care of her.

She waited for Edward to say something.

But he was silent.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh.**

**Thanks to GinnyW and barburella. And thanks to all of you for being so patient. MWAH.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I thought it might be a good time to remind you - Charlie lives in Canada. He can't just bring Bella and Emma to Canada. Not an easy task at all**.

* * *

Bella was acting... strange. Since the baby, she'd gone into periods of withdrawn silence, but this seemed different. She wouldn't engage with him at all, brushing him off every time he tried to talk to her. This was frustrating because they had very little time to figure out what to do with Emma when they were in school. There weren't very many daycares to go around and definitely not ones who took newborns.

But on top of only answering his questions with vague noises and shrugs, she wasn't letting him help take care of Emma at all. Edward tended to defer to Bella when it came to the baby, following her directions, letting her lead. Now, though, she declined any attempt he made to help. In fact, he'd almost gotten to Emma, was reaching into her crib, when Bella pushed him out of the way as if his hands would burn the baby.

"Okay. What is your problem?" he asked, finally irritated into saying something.

She only met his eyes for a fraction of a second, and he noticed the way she curled Emma closer, protective. She only shook her head, taking a step away from him.

Bristling at the implication of her body language - as though he were a danger to his own daughter, Edward reached out, his hand on Bella's shoulder to stop her.

"Don't!" she growled.

Edward dropped his hands immediately but held her gaze, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Bella, what's going on? You're mad at me, but I don't know why."

Fear flashed through the protective expression she wore, and she backed away from him to sit on the bed, bouncing Emma a little to soothe her whimpering. Turning away from Edward, she set the baby down to change her diaper.

"Don't you have something to talk to me about?"

The bitter tone of her voice surprised him. He swallowed hard past the lump that had risen to his throat. "I've been trying to talk to you all day about daycare-"

Bella scoffed, the sound making Edward cut off. She glared at him. "You don't want to send Emma to daycare," she accused.

"What do you mean? What other opt-"

"Just tell me the truth," she snapped, her voice raised. "You want to be done with her. You don't want her at all."

Edward gaped, completely taken aback by her outburst. He blinked, sure he must have heard her wrong, but seconds later Bella was still glaring at him accusingly. "Wh..." He was at a loss for words. He shook his head, as if rattling the pieces of his brain around might makes sense of what she was saying. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"If that's what you want, you should just tell me. I heard you talking to your parents-"

Now it was his turn to interrupt. "You heard that? That's what _they_ want. Did you ever hear me say that's what _I_wanted?" he demanded, abruptly furious.

"Well, you didn't argue with them. You didn't say a word," she shot back. Her eyes were glassy, like she was seconds away from crying. "You said we were a family, and then you didn't stand up for us."

Edward ran his hands through his hair, frustrated and a little ashamed. When his parents confronted him, he didn't know what to say. He didn't have a good solution. He was working on a job, but his father was right; he didn't have one yet. And there was something to what his parents were saying. How often had he wondered, over the last few days, how he could be a good father? He was so far out of his depth, it constantly felt like he was drowning.

Huffing, he shook his head. "Like they would have listened to me?" he grumbled. "Look, I don't care what they think. I never had any intention of saying anything to you because it's not what I want. In fact, I really don't understand how you could even think that was what I wanted." Fury was coming on him quick. Now that he understood what her attitude had been about, he was beyond indignant. She was the one keeping him away from their daughter now.

Furious, Edward glared at her. "Of the two of us, isn't it you who's more likely to give her up?" he snapped. "You don't even touch her unless you have to, unless she needs something. You don't just... enjoy her at all."

Edward regretted the words the instant they left his mouth, especially given the stricken expression that came over her face. He stepped toward her, but she stood, Emma in her arms, and took several steps away. "Bella... I'm sorry."

"You think I don't love her." Her voice was wispy, like cotton being pulled apart.

"No!" Edward protested, shaking his head vehemently. "I _know_you love her. It's just..." He didn't know how to explain. Now that the words had tumbled out, he couldn't shut them away again. It was something he'd worried about - the way Bella was with Emma. She attended to their daughter's every need, every cry. She was working so hard...

But part of that was what bothered him.

Edward understood what she felt about the situation they found themselves in. He was scared, confused... out of his head with worry. But still, even with all that, he'd had moments with Emma that were pure joy. Just a few nights before, he'd awaken to hear Emma crying and had gotten to their room before Bella could wake up fully. He'd encouraged her to go back to sleep, and Bella had, leaving Edward to take Emma back to his room.

He'd been exhausted, but as he fed her and rocked her, there'd been a moment of such profound peace, it had stolen his breath. Emma was a weight so warm in his arms, her tiny hands flailing, landing randomly against his body. He thought he'd read that she was still too young to focus, but her eyes - newborn baby blue and beautiful - seemed to find his. Edward hadn't been able to help the way he smiled.

But to his knowledge, Bella had not stopped to enjoy lapses of time like that. Everything was a struggle. Taking care of their daughter was a job and not one she showed any degree of passion for. Yes, she was fiercely protective, responsible, but there should be some spark of happiness amidst all the hard work.

Bella opened her mouth like she was ready to argue but then snapped it shut again. Shifting Emma to the crook of one arm for a moment, she grabbed the diaper bag from the floor, shouldered it, and pushed passed Edward out into the hallway.

"Fuck," Edward muttered under his breath, knowing that little confrontation had gone entirely wrong. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before darting after her. She was already at the bottom of the stairs, making a beeline for the front door. "Bella!" he called.

Outside, she was glowering at her truck, indecision written on her face. "Bella?" Edward said again, not knowing how to fix what was broken between them.

"I need your keys." Her voice was tight, but he could hear the barely contained anger. She wasn't looking him in the eyes.

Edward realized the carseat was in his car. They'd both decided they were more comfortable with the baby riding in the backseat. If they'd put the carseat in her truck, she would have to ride shotgun.

Bella held out her hand expectantly, but Edward hesitated, his stomach twisting. "I don't-" he began, but she cut him off.

"I just need to get away for a minute, okay?" There was a hint of desperation to her voice.

"Then leave Emma. I'll take care of her if you need a minute," he tried.

Bella shook her head. "No. She's coming with me."

"I just..." He swallowed hard. It was difficult to breathe when his heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest. "You're not going to leave, are you?"

Bella's laugh was bitter and slightly maniacal. When she met his eyes, she looked tired and defeated. It broke his heart. "I have nowhere else to go."

Though he desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her and make it all better, Edward handed over his keys instead and watched, helpless, as she drove away.

_**~0~**_

Bella felt very selfish. There were already two families ripped apart by her drama; it was utterly unfair of her to drag a relative stranger into everything.

But Esme still texted her every day just to ask how she was doing, how Emma was doing. Every so often, Esme would remind her she was always there if Bella needed to talk.

Of course, offering to talk was not the same as Bella inviting herself over.

She needed someone though. She was going out of her skull, sick with guilt that she was so unsure she could ever love her baby. Add that to how unwelcome she felt in Edward's house, and she just needed some advice. What was she supposed to do?

It was Alice who answered the door. Bella thought she remembered that Alice was home from college until mid-January. "Hey, Bella," she greeted cheerfully.

For a second, Bella stared, biting the inside of her lip, determined not to cry. It wasn't any use, though. Alice's friendly, open smile broke her. All the pent up emotion couldn't be ignored any longer.

Alice ushered her inside, and as soon as she'd set Emma's car seat down, wrapped Bella up in her arms. She shushed Bella when she tried to stutter out an apology - for being there, for breaking down like this. "It's okay," she soothed. "I'm going to get Mom."

Emma began to whimper, and that sobered Bella somewhat. She moved to retrieve the baby from her confines, not wanting her to get to a full fledged wail. It just wasn't something she felt like she could handle just then.

"Hey there," a new, gentle voice said, startling Bella. She looked up to find an attractive blond man around Alice's age leaning against the wall. He had his hands up in a peacemaking gesture. "Sorry. I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend."

Sniffling, embarrassed, Bella wiped at her eyes before she held her free hand out. "Bella."

Jasper squeezed her hand warmly. "She's beautiful," he said, tilting his chin at the baby.

Bella smiled a little. "Her name is Emma."

"I'm pretty good with babies. Can I hold her for a bit? Then you can talk with Esme and Alice," he offered.

Emma was on the verge of crying. Bella felt mildly exasperated. "She's going to start bawling in a minute."

"Let me try," he entreated, holding his arms out and looking at Bella encouragingly.

Bella's nerves were frayed. If this friendly stranger wanted to hold her baby, she wasn't going to argue. He'd just give her back when she started screaming. Carefully, she transferred Emma into Jasper's waiting arms.

Jasper hummed, the sound lovely and smooth, rocking Emma gently. To Bella's surprise, the baby quieted, and Jasper grinned. "See?"

Mostly, Bella felt relieved at avoiding a crying jag. Emma seemed content now, snuggled up against Jasper.

"Bella?"

When Bella heard Esme's voice she turned and didn't hesitate, wrapping her arms around the older woman and hanging on for dear life. The tears were back in an instant.

Esme was wonderful - exactly what Bella needed. She rubbed her back and led her to the living room, sat her down, and held her while she cried.

Slowly, Bella babbled the whole story out: how inadequate she felt as a mother; how scared she was because she had nowhere else to go, and the heaviness of the Masen house was oppressive; how she didn't have the first clue what she was going to do about daycare; how Edward's parents were cold, and they wanted to give the baby up.

"I don't understand them. My mom... she's not being helpful, but she doesn't hate Emma. She doesn't try to tell me I need to give her up. Emma is a part of them. I don't understand how they could want to give her away. They're her grandparents!" Away from the Masens' house, Bella felt less scared and more angry at the idea.

Esme pursed her lips, obviously thinking over her answer. "It's really only been so few days since this all happened," she said quietly. "What you're feeling now - this protectiveness for Emma, this want for all her family to love her and accept her - is natural. It's what any parent wants for their child - what's best for them. But that's where what you want for your daughter clashes with what they want for their son.

"Edward is their baby. It's only natural that they think about what's best for him first and foremost. And, of course, as a parent, you want your child's road to be...easier."

Bella chuffed. "Life would be easier without me and without Emma," she muttered.

"What it comes down to is what you can live with and what Edward can live with." Esme took her hands. "Bella, there is absolutely nothing wrong with adoption, nothing at all. There are so many couples out there who are looking to welcome a child into their lives. They would care for that baby, love her, cherish her. It's not a bad option." She tilted her head, continuing on before Bella could argue or protest. "You just need to understand you have choices. I'm not advocating one way or another; that's not my place. I know you feel attacked. I'm just trying to show you, it's not that they don't care.

"You are old enough to understand what you want." She smiled gently. "The Masens and your parents - they're scrambling just like you are. Different, of course, but they're certainly not infallible. If you and Edward are firm in your choice to raise Emma yourselves, they'll either come to the conclusion all parents have to arrive at - that their babies can and will start determining their own lives, good or bad - or they'll..."

"Kick us all out?" Bella inserted, grimacing.

"Well, I don't think it will come to that." Esme stroked her hair in a motherly gesture, and Alice patted her arm. "The fact they took you and Emma in despite their misgivings is a good sign. This is so new to all of you. It's just going to take a little while to find your stride."

Esme asked her a few more questions about how she was and carefully broached the subject of postpartum depression.

There, Alice jumped in. "I struggled a lot with depression when I was your age. I know it's not the same, but the mechanics can't be much different," she mused. "Brain chemistry is a bitch to deal with. From what I understand, it's insane during pregnancy."

"But I'm not pregnant," Bella argued.

Alice wouldn't be put off. "When your brain chemistry goes wiggy, sometimes you need other chemicals to get back on track."

"We're not professionals, Bella. It's something to consider," Esme urged. "It could be why you're feeling so disconnected from Emma. I can see you love her. Anyone can see how hard you're trying. There's absolutely no shame in at least talking to someone."

Bella thought it was more likely she just needed to stop feeling sorry for herself, but she nodded in acknowledgment. Emma had a two week check up on Monday after school.

"How about this. I'll ask Carlisle to pick Edward up on his way home from work. It sounds like you could both use a night away from his parents." Bella's expression must have concerned her because she backpedaled. "Unless you need a night away from Edward?"

"No..." Bella wasn't so sure she wanted to talk to him, but it wasn't as though she could avoid him.

She wasn't sure if she'd overreacted. Hadn't Edward only touched on what Bella had been worrying about herself? And she knew she'd jumped to conclusions. It bothered her that Edward hadn't stood up for his daughter, but she knew how intimidating his father could be. She also knew he thought he had to show his parents that he could be responsible, which would take time.

"Thank you," she said to Esme.

Again, it was nice to have a few decisions made for her. Just a few.

_**~0~**_

Edward bounced his leg against the floor of Carlisle's Mercedes, anxious to be at the Cullen house. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Edward."

Grunting, Edward settled for drawing his knees close enough that he could wrap his arms around them. "Carlisle? Is saying and doing the wrong thing something that magically goes away when you're older?"

The man chuckled, giving him a sidelong glance. "The last time I had to sleep in the guest room was last month, if that tells you anything."

Edward didn't know how to feel about that. His parents kept on insinuating he was just a dumb kid, and that was why everything was overwhelmingly difficult. He felt like a dumb kid, like everything that came so easily to others - to adults - was beyond his grasp.

And he was supposed to be a father.

Disgruntled, Edward wrung his hands.

"In all honestly, Edward, this situation isn't something any man at any point in his life would be able to take in stride. All things considered, I'd say you're doing unnaturally well. Give yourself a little credit." Carlisle's tone was so sincere, so full of pride, it did much to soothe at least some of the disquiet in Edward's taxed psyche. "On top of everything to be trying to navigate relationship with Bella... It's a lot."

Edward stared down at his laps. "Bella and I still aren't together," he muttered to his lap.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just assumed..." Carlisle seemed slightly flustered, and he seemed so human, so unlike his own father who came off as all-knowing, that Edward found himself venting in a torrent of words.

"We haven't talked about it," he admitted. "I want to. So many times I want to... I don't know. Just hug her or..." He blushed. "Whatever. But it almost feels... wrong." He grimaced. "That sounds stupid." He would never be able to discuss this with Ed, but he was desperately in need of a father's advice.

"It doesn't sound stupid," Carlisle said immediately. "Again, your situation is," he searched for the right word, "unique. Complicated."

He was silent for a moment, his expression contemplative as they pulled up to the house. "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries here," he said finally, sighing as though with indecision. "But I do have two children of my own. Even Esme, as natural a mother as she is and as planned as our children were, had her periods of self-doubt. I know I've had my fair share.

"A lot of people associate babies, children, with some sort of completely innocent, freely given love. That's just not the case. Babies are a hundred percent neediness and absolutely no love given. That, of course, changes as they grow, but I think a new parent can be one of the most affection starved people on the planet." He gave Edward a small smile. "In other words, no matter what you are or will become to Bella, you two are parents. Partners. A little physical affection and a kind, encouraging word can go a long way."

Edward was quiet, thinking about that as he followed Carlisle into the house.

Inside, he found his daughter with Alice and a man who introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock. He looked around furtively, not wanting to be rude, but Alice had his number.

"She's upstairs taking a nap. First room on the right," Alice filled in for him. "Emma's fine with us. We'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks," he said genuinely before he darted up the stairs.

Edward felt better when he could see her again. He'd spent most of the afternoon worried she would figure out some way to leave him. He had no clue what he wanted his future to look like, but he knew he didn't want to be away from them - his daughter and his...

His Bella.

Careful not to wake her, he sat on the edge of the bed, studying her features.

He hadn't forgotten the way he felt about her, nor had he forgotten the attraction they'd both gotten so used to ignoring.

Edward tried to stop himself, but in the end his willpower snapped. He stroked her cheek with the pads of his fingers and she blinked awake. For a long, wonderful handful of seconds, she stared at him sleepily, her eyes hooded and the look in them trusting. Then awareness seeped in and she sat upright with a jolt, looking around a little frantically.

"Emma?" she asked, sounding disoriented.

"She's fine. She's downstairs with Jasper and Alice," he assured.

Bella nodded, her expression cautious as she looked at him.

Edward's tongue was tied. There was so much he wanted to say, it all threatened to come out in one tangle of nonsensical words. He didn't know where to start.

Finally, he reached forward, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight. She tensed for a moment but then melted against him, clinging. So many things he had to say to her, but, "I'm sorry," was all he could manage right then.

At least, he consoled himself, it was the more important message, and she wasn't pulling away.

"I'm sorry, too," she murmured, her voice scratchy from sleep and too many tears shed that day.

It wasn't forgiveness. It wasn't a solution to their multitude of problems. But it was a start.

* * *

**A/N: Much love for jessypt, barburella, ginnyw and all of you! MWAH**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: MWAH. Hello lovelies. Let's get to it.**

* * *

When Alice called that dinner was ready, Edward and Bella came down the stairs holding hands.

Edward had found that when he tried to speak, his words got tangled. There was too much to say, and he didn't know where to start. Reminding himself of Carlisle's advice, he'd taken her hand instead, hoping a little touch went a long way. Maybe it would remind her she wasn't alone in all this.

Esme noticed right away and smiled but didn't comment. They all sat down to dinner. It struck Edward as strange. He'd never had a big family, never sat down around a table so crowded when it wasn't a holiday or there wasn't a party going on.

When he tried to take Emma from Jasper, the man hesitated. "She's pretty well asleep. It'd be a shame to disturb her now," he said gently.

Edward blinked, perplexed. "You really don't mind? How are you going to eat?"

Jasper only grinned down at the snoozing baby in his arms, his expression serene. "This is soothing. I don't mind eating one handed. Besides, if I have any trouble, Alice could always feed me." He winked at his girlfriend who gave him a playful huff of acquiescence.

This was something else Edward couldn't quite wrap his head around. His parents were very much the tough love type of parents. This was, he suspected, why they were stepping back, letting him and Bella handle the baby. While they had gone in with Renee and Charlie to make sure Edward and Bella had the necessities for the baby, they hadn't done much else.

"Thanks," Edward said finally, settling down.

And again, as they ate, Esme gently broached the subjects Edward was only beginning to untangle.

It was easier to talk with a little guidance. Tough love was all well and good, but sometimes, Edward thought he could stand just a little handholding. Just enough so he could catch his breath.

"I already made my choice in the hospital," Bella said when the adoption word was brought up again. "I don't want to make it again. But I know you didn't get a choice." Her eyes were sad and hesitant when she met his. "We kind of just got dumped on you."

Edward shook his head. "I meant what I said earlier. I have... no idea how we're going to do this, okay? I really don't. But I think your dad was right. She's not going to ruin our lives, Bella."

It was a huge weight off his chest, knowing they were both on the same page there. It had felt for some days now like they were both struggling alone. Maybe they could move forward together.

The next biggest problem they faced was daycare.

"Well, if you trust us, Jasper and I are just going to be hanging around the house the next couple of weeks," Alice offered. "You could leave the baby with us. At least it would give you a little reprieve to figure things out."

"You'd do that?" Bella seemed as incredulous as Edward felt.

"Sure." It was Jasper who replied. "Look at this little darlin'. She's no trouble at all, are you sugar?" he cooed at the baby.

"It'll give us something to do. This is Forks, after all." Alice grinned.

"We would pay," Edward offered, but the whole family started talking at once.

"It's good practice. I hear I'm going to be an auntie soon," Alice said, the tone of her voice final.

Edward looked to Bella, and she looked down at the table, her expression making him think she was going to cry. He put his hand on her knee, squeezing comfortingly.

"Why are you being so nice to us? She's not even your baby - we're not your family," she asked in a quiet, broken voice.

Esme reached out, running her hand under Bella's chin and lifting her head. "Well, I'm going to tell you my philosophy on life. I think once upon a time, neighbors kept an eye out and we all helped each other. Life is hard for everyone, but if we're all looking out for one another, everyone should be able to make it through.

"But somewhere along the line, people started to subscribe to this whole philosophy that everyone should take care of themselves." Esme rolled her eyes. "You know. Pull on the old bootstraps and all that nonsense. The reality is the vast majority of us work hard at life, and despite that, not everyone will have what they need to succeed or even have the necessities to keep breathing."

She smiled at them, slightly abashed at having gotten off topic. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is, the way I see it, you kids just need a little help to have a good life. You're both smart... good hearted. You need just enough help to finish high school. That doesn't seem like a lot to me."

"Well it means a lot to us," Edward said sincerely. "Our parents... they're all just making it worse."

Carlisle's lips turned down at the corners. "It's always easier when you're outside a situation," he said mildly. "They'll come around, I'm sure."

Edward made a noncommittal noise, looking back at his plate. His heart ached as he looked over at his baby daughter, still nestled peacefully in Jasper's arms. He did love her. It was frightening sometimes what he felt for the tiny creature. And while his parents had always been loving toward him, their refusal to accept his daughter as part of them hurt tremendously.

They were being colder than he knew how to deal with.

This was why he hadn't argued with them when they talked about adoption. He didn't know how. All he could do was keep moving forward. He wasn't going to give Emma up. Maybe they were right; maybe he would fail miserably, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

_**~0~**_

It was more than a little surreal to be back at school.

The morning had been life as she had come to expect it: the awkwardness of finding what might be a new norm, carpooling with Edward so they could both drop Emma off at the Cullens' before school. It felt odd to leave the baby with someone else, but not unwelcomed. After all, Alice and Jasper were older than she was. They couldn't possibly screw things up worse than she could.

But now she was sitting in English, waiting for class to start. All around her, the other students were talking and laughing, catching up from the winter break. The strangest thing that had happened to any of them was a freak snowstorm that had ruined an otherwise sunny California vacation.

Her thoughts were anywhere but there in the classroom. She felt so entirely separate from everyone else. What was supposed to happen today? Was she supposed to go on as if her entire life hadn't changed? Study. Answer questions. Have lunch with Angela and Jessica?

Would Edward want to have lunch with her now?

How would they sit together in Biology, pretending they were only acquaintances when they had a baby to go home to?

And how long could she expect to keep Emma a secret? What was going to happen when people knew-

"Hey, slut."

Startled, Bella looked up and found Lauren glaring at her. "What?" she asked dumbly, not sure she'd heard right.

"Do they even let sluts come to school? What did you do with the baby, huh?" she challenged.

By now, the whole class was listening to them. Bella was dumbstruck, not knowing at all how to respond.

"What the hell are you talking about, Lauren?" Tyler asked. Like the rest of them, he looked like he was trying to decide whether he was more amused at this early morning tantrum or curious about what was going on.

Turning away from Bella, Lauren looked at everyone else, indignation coming off her in waves. "I found out this bitch was sneaking around with _my _boyfriend behind my back."

"That's not what happened!" Bella managed to bite out. She was reeling. Lauren knew for a fact what was going on between her and Edward. Lauren was the only reason they hadn't even tried to be together. "Edward didn't-"

"Did you think having a baby was going to make him love you?" Lauren was in her face again.

"You're going to have a baby?" It was Eric who asked now, his eyes wide, shocked.

Tears stung Bella's eyes. Her cheeks were hot and her throat tight. The way everyone was staring at her made her feel like she would faint dead away at any moment. What she wanted more than anything was to defend herself - she absolutely couldn't fathom why Lauren was doing this - but embarrassment and shame had stolen her words.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Mr. Mason's voice boomed louder than normal, interrupting the hubbub all around them. "Everyone get back to your seats right now."

Lauren's face twisted in one final sneer before she returned to her seat.

"Bella?" Mr. Mason's tone was more gentle now. There was concern written on his face, and Bella wondered suddenly how much he'd heard. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little green."

"Can I be excused?" She didn't know how she found her voice. As it was, her tone was scratchy - barely there.

Mr. Mason sighed, looking like he was unsure if he should argue. "Nurse?"

Bella nodded miserably. She would have taken anything. She was desperate to be out of that room. She took the slip from Mr. Mason's hand with shaking fingers and left, her eyes trained studiously on the ground. The eyes of the other students were a physical weight pressing down on her shoulders, her chest.

The moment she was around the corner from the English classroom, she sunk against lockers, shaking too hard to take another step. An hour ago, school had been the least of her worries. Now, the idea of another semester and another year of this was more than she could deal with.

Maybe it would have been different if she were back in Phoenix. In Phoenix her high school had been big enough she was fairly anonymous. And she definitely wouldn't have been the only teenager with a baby.

Here... There was no such thing as anonymity in Forks. And Bella had no illusions. Facing the judgement of her fellow students was going to be bad, but facing the adults could well be worse. She knew better than to think everyone would be like the Cullens.

Frustration hit her, making her clench her fists. All she wanted was to get in her truck and leave, but she couldn't even do that.

The commotion of someone walking down the opposite hallway, their voices coming toward her, startled Bella out of her despairing thoughts. She straightened up, wiping away the remnants of her tears and shouldering her backpack again. One way or another, she wasn't ready for more questions.

There were some advantages to living in Forks. Everything was within walking distance.

Resolved, she zipped up her jacket, pulled her hood around her and headed out into the freezing rain.

_**~0~**_

Edward couldn't concentrate to save his life. He honestly had no idea what had happened in his first two classes. He'd texted Alice once already and received a picture back of his baby making faces that he knew meant she was gassy but still looked like smiles.

He was staring at the picture, wondering if it was stupid to make Emma his phone background, as he walked into Trigonometry class.

Hearing Bella's name, Edward's ears quirked. He slid into his seat, tilting his head as he listened to Jessica whispering to some of the other students.

"It's _true_! DJ Garrett - you know, the Freshman - his mom is a nurse at the hospital. He said that his mother told him Bella gave birth in a _bathroom_."

"That's so gross," one of the other girls said.

"Was she going to throw it away?" A boy asked. "Leave it in a trashcan or something?"

"Maybe," Jessica allowed. 'But Edward was with her. Maybe he stopped her."

"That is NOT what happened!" Edward said furiously. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"It's true then? Tyler asked. His eyes were narrowed. "You cheated on Lauren?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. He was well aware Tyler had a crush on Lauren, he had for years. He sighed. "It wasn't like that," he muttered.

"Wow. I thought Bella was a virgin, but she's actually a slut," one of the girls said scathingly.

"That isn't-"

But before Edward could get another word in edgewise, Mr. Varner walked in, calling the class to order.

Edward stewed silently, gnashing his teeth together as he tried to calm down. Unfortunately, Mr. Varner held his class a minute or two later than the bell, so Edward couldn't get to Bella before class. He had to run straight to Spanish. But now that he was paying attention, he heard his and Bella's names everywhere.

By the time lunch came around, he knew Bella had left school. What he wanted, needed, more than anything was to go after her. But first, he went to the cafeteria, his fury barely contained by that point.

Lauren saw him coming. Guilt flashed over her features for a split second before her expression hardened. "What do you want," she asked snottily.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Alone?"

Her eyes darted around the table where her friends - their friends - watched. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Lauren..." there was warning in his voice.

She huffed. "Fine." Standing, she followed him.

When they were out of sight of the cafeteria, he grabbed her by the arm, hauling her outside. "Jeez. Edward, let me go!" she demanded, yanking her arm back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You started all those rumors," he accused. "Now everyone is talking about Bella like she's a whore who pursued me behind your back."

For a second, her lips twisted like she was going to deny her involvement. Then she glared. "What was I supposed to do? Do you know how humiliating it is for her to show up with a baby like that? In front of my family? It's bad enough I look like a fucking idiot in front of the whole school." She crossed her arms. "I had to do something."

Edward stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He pressed his lips together, swallowing hard. It was difficult to know where to start. "So your solution was to destroy her reputation?" he finally asked, incredulous.

Lauren scoffed. "I think you did a pretty fucking good job of that yourself."

"I don't understand how you can do this to her."

"What the hell do I care about Bella Swan? She's done nothing for me."

"That isn't true, and you know it," he whisper-shouted at her. "You are the only one who knew the way we felt about each other. But we agreed not to try to be together for _your_ sake. To help _you_."

"A lot of good it did," she said, hunkering down against the wall. "You made a fucking fool out of me."

"Listen to yourself. Jesus Christ." Edward raked a hand down his face, frustrated. "Do you know how fucking selfish you're being? Bella and I... we're dealing with trying to figure out how we're going to make enough money to send our daughter to daycare so we can have some hope of graduating. Her fucking stepfather is being a total asshole as it is, and now you're making sure the rest of the town is going to call her a slut behind her back."

"Maybe you should have thought of all that before you fucked her."

Edward stepped up so he was in her face. "And maybe you should fucking think about being so cruel to someone I care about, my daughter's mother, when it wouldn't take anything for me to tell everyone I couldn't have cheated on you when you're saving yourself for an Italian _woman_."

The harsh glare quickly fell from Lauren's lips. She looked ashen. Horrified. "You wouldn't."

"I should. It's what you deserve." He chuffed. "But I'm not the nasty person you are. This friendship?" he pointed between them. "Is over. I don't give a shit about your family problems; I don't want to hear about them again. I don't want to see you. Ever. I wish I could forget I even know you."

Never in his life had Edward wanted to hit something more. He turned away from Lauren, walking quickly.

"You know, you're going to get in trouble if you ditch school," she called after him, her voice uncertain.

"Like I care about that," he snapped back.

Some tiny part of Edward wanted to feel bad. They'd been friends - occasionally best friends - since they were small. But that she could be like this was a game changer for him. He wanted nothing to do with her. In fact, it made him feel dirty that everyone in school thought they'd been together in the first place.

"Edward..." She ran after him, and he whirled on her, sticking his finger in her face.

"Stay the fuck away from me," he warned. "Anyway, you wouldn't want to be caught running after the ex who humiliated you, right?" His tone was harsh. "Good luck with the rest of your life, Lauren. It looks like you're going to be just as big a bitch as your mother and grandmother."

Again he turned, walking away from Lauren for what he fully intended to be the last time in his life.

He was gnashing his teeth, his jaw tense, when he got to the car. The only thing that could have distracted him at that point was his vibrating phone and the picture of Bella - her smile shy and soft - that popped up. He huffed out a breath as he answered. "Bella?"

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Where are you?"

"Aren't you in school, Edward?" she hedged.

"Where are you?" he repeated, softer but insistent.

She sighed. "First Beach," she admitted. "I'm just sitting in the truck."

"I'll be right there," he promised.

After he hung up, he breathed out, counting to ten before he started the engine.

He had much bigger things to worry about than Lauren's betrayal and a bunch of judgmental high school morons.

* * *

**A/N: Easier said than done, E.**

**Thanks to GinnyW, barburella, and jessypt for all their help**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Some of you latched on to the HIPPA debate. I'm not oblivious to it, believe me. But this is a small town. There was no way they were going to get away from rumors and remember - just because Jessica said it, doesn't mean it's true. ;) Additionally, suing people actually takes lawyers and lawyers take money and time. **

* * *

When Edward got to the beach, Bella jumped out of her truck, darting over to his car. They both had ancient cars; her truck was just a little more dated than his tired old Volvo, so he had better heating.

She looked like hell. Her eyes were bloodshot, though she wasn't crying now. When he opened his arms, she only hesitated for a moment before she leaned across the seat, letting him wrap her in his arms.

It felt better to be holding her. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her hair. "I didn't know what Lauren did until third period."

"What did I do to make her hate me?" The question sounded bitter, mumbled as it was against his neck.

"She's selfish." His words were harsh, and his body tensed, still on edge from such a betrayal of his friendship. He blew out a long breath and only held her tighter. "I really wish we'd never been friends in the first place."

For a minute, his head spun. How different things would have been then. He'd had time to wonder if his feelings for Bella, especially in the beginning, would have been so intense if she weren't the proverbial forbidden fruit to him. Would things have gotten so out of hand so quickly?

Or maybe they still would have ended up teenage parents, but they might have noticed when Bella was pregnant, when they could have at least a little time to prepare before being thrown into all this blind. And at least then, they would have been an established couple. That had to be better than what the other kids were cooking up.

Tenderly, he brushed her hair back away from her eyes, studying her pensively. "Would it help if... I could tell everyone about her."

She gave a humorless laugh. "There's no point." Hesitantly, she picked up his hand, beginning to play with his fingers. "We had a baby." She chuffed a little. "It already looks like I lied... or we lied. If they didn't have the story Lauren dreamed up, it would just be something else. There's no point in pushing her out of the closet before she's ready. That would be... evil."

"As evil as making you look like..." He grimaced, remembering everyone's cruel words. "that," he finished lamely.

She pursed her lips, and for a handful of seconds, the sarcastic expression she wore made her look like a ghost of the girl she'd been not so many weeks before. "We're parents now, Masen. We're supposed to set a good example." Her lips turned down. "We don't have the luxury of being teenage idiots."

Edward couldn't answer. A heaviness had come over them as that thought settled in. "Everything we do means something, doesn't it?" His words were a whisper of realization.

Slowly, watching him, Bella nodded. "That's what I was thinking while I was sitting out here." She took a deep breath. "We should see Principal Greene tomorrow." Her breath shuddered. "She needs to know what's going on, and I'm going back to school. Tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" His heart felt heavy, imagining her going back to all the rumors and speculation. "You could ask the doctor today... maybe take a couple of weeks."

Bella was already shaking her head. "There's no point. It won't get any easier to go back. We need to graduate."

"We'll graduate," he promised, squeezing her hands.

"I know." She nodded as she spoke. "It really isn't a loss," she said after a moment. "Nothing's changed."

They'd talked for almost a year now about getting away from Forks. Edward's throat felt dry, and he wondered again about the future they'd imagined for themselves before Emma.

"Angela will still be my friend, I think." The tone of Bella's voice was detached. She was talking more to herself than anything else. "Then again, she is a minister's daughter."

Closing her eyes, Bella breathed in and out, in and out, laying her head again on Edward's shoulder. "You know today has been the first time I've had a couple of hours to myself in..." Her lips quirked.

"Two weeks and five days," Edward finished for her. That was exactly how old Emma was. "I can leave, if you want."

"No." Her fingers were gentle as she played with the fringes of his jacket. "I like this."

Edward rested his head against hers, enjoying the silence as they both watched the tumultuous ocean.

_**~0~**_

They left First Beach with enough time to drop her truck back at home before they went in his car to pick Emma up.

"She was great. Exhausting, but great," Alice said, watching as Edward settled Emma in her carseat.

The doctor visit was more than a little awkward. Dr. Snow was the town's only pediatrician. He was both her and Edward's doctor, and now he was Emma's doctor.

But if he felt weird about it, he didn't say so. He went about his business, asking questions and weighing and measuring.

It felt odd to Bella. It was only in the last few years her mother hadn't come with her when she went in for doctor's visits, answering questions on her behalf, and here she was answering questions for Emma.

As ludicrous as the idea was, Bella spent a good deal of the appointment on the fringe of an anxiety attack. She was positive Dr. Snow was going to find something wrong with her baby - something she'd missed or something she'd been too dumb to think about. But the man's smile was gentle, and he cooed lightly at the baby before pronouncing her in perfect health.

He eyed Bella carefully when her fears burst forward and she asked if he was positive, sounding a little incredulous at the idea she'd gotten Emma through her first two and a half weeks unscathed.

Then Dr. Snow asked her soft questions about how she was feeling. When he asked if she cried a lot, Edward touched her arm, and she couldn't lie.

She cried all the fucking time, and it was driving her up the wall.

When Edward interjected his own concerns about how little she actually enjoyed the baby, Bella glared. He looked down at his shoes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Dr. Snow soothed. "Postpartum depression isn't atypical in first time mothers," he said slowly, as if giving her time to get used the idea. "Your age actually makes it a lot more likely."

Bella shook her head vehemently. "But I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Like with all psychiatric issues, there are varying degrees of depression. Having thoughts of harming the child isn't abnormal either, but we definitely don't want to get to that point if we can help it."

Sitting in front of Bella, he leaned forward, his hands on his knees, so he could talk with her directly. "Pregnancy, childbirth, and new motherhood wreck havoc on a woman's body. The things going on with your hormone levels..." He smiled and patted her knee. "It's not easy, and it's not fun. And that's not taking into account the shock to your system that you very literally became a parent overnight, and the life changes you've no doubt had to make since then. These are real medical issues - nothing to be ashamed of," he repeated.

"Keep an open mind to talking to a professional. That might be a good idea either way, in your situation," he said sympathetically. "But in general... Lean on people where you can. Take help where you can. Talk to your mother. Talk to anyone who is willing to listen. Venting can help. If you need to let the baby wail while you step away to breathe for five minutes, it doesn't make you a bad parent." He smiled at Edward. "Obviously, Daddy is looking out for you, too. Let him. Building a strong support system for yourself and your baby can go a long way to setting your mind at ease.

"As for the baby, if you haven't already, try adding playing to your routine. Tickle her feet. Wave her hands. Indulge in a _little_baby talk." He chuckled when Bella grimaced. She hated baby talk. "A little goofiness is good for Mom and baby."

He scribbled something on his pad and tore it off, handing it to her. "This is a pretty typical antidepressant. Nothing major. It may help stabilize your moods. Let's try this, and if it gets worse, see me right away."

_**~0~**_

Edward's parents were all over him the second he and Bella walked in the door. Apparently, the school had called about his missing the last two classes of the day.

It explained the calls from Bella's mother she hadn't answered.

"One day and you're already living up to your potential?" Ed said, his teeth clenched. "Have you realized how useless you're going to be your whole life?"

Edward's hands were fists at his side. He couldn't look up at his parents at all.

"It was my fault. I-"

"Sweetheart." Ed held his hand out to stop her. "Enough, okay? This is a family discussion."

"Can you not talk to her like that?" Edward bit out. "And it's not your fault," he said to Bella. "I left because I wanted to."

"Edward," his mother started in. "I don't understand why you're acting out."

He shook his head, entirely frustrated already. "I'm not.." He huffed. "You don't know the things they were saying about Bella."

"What did you expect?" His father laughed. "Kids are cruel, and your story is ludicrous. You've been watching too much damn television, and I don't know what you think you were trying to get away with-"

"Stop! Bella isn't lying. I'm not lying."

Ed stood, raising himself to intimidating height as he stood over Edward. "Is that how it's going to be? Are you raising your voice to me?"

Edward swallowed hard, his heart pounding. Fury was easy, but it wouldn't help his case. "I'm sorry, sir. But you're not listening to me."

"We're not going to miss any more school," Bella interjected. She continued quickly before Ed could interrupt her again. "We're already going to go see Principal Greene in the morning."

The man scoffed. "How very mature of you." He shook his head and pointed a finger at his son. "I don't want to hear about anymore trouble at school. Am I understood, Junior?"

Edward's eyes were burning with tears he refused to let himself shed in front of his father. "Yes, sir," he finally managed. Putting one arm around Bella's shoulders, he gently pushed her toward the stairs. Before they ascended though, he turned back to his parents. "We're trying so hard..."

His father only huffed, his mother looked pain. "You shouldn't have to try so hard, honey," she said softly. "You don't _need_to struggle."

Before he could snap, Edward turned away, urging Bella up the stairs. He took the carseat from her to do something productive with his hands.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time when they were in her room. This broke the tension just a bit, and they smiled at each other.

"I didn't mean to get you in more trouble with your parents," she said quietly.

Edward just rolled his eyes, feigning nonchalance. "I'll make you a deal. If you quit apologizing to me, I won't apologize to you." He held out his pinky.

Bemused, she hooked her pinky with his. "I think I can manage that."

Threading the remainder of their fingers together, he squeezed tightly. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we're doing just fine. Look at her." He rested his cheek against hers, nudging until they were both looking down on Emma. "She's beautiful. She's gained the right amount of weight. She poops right."

Bella snorted.

"Look. We're going to fuck up at some point, but we haven't yet. And I, for one, think we deserve some measure of credit for that."

"I guess you're right," she said after a quiet moment.

"Of course," he joked, earning a wry smile. Under the circumstances, he would take it, he decided. "Come on," he said, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. "You should sleep while the baby sleeps."

"_We_should sleep while the baby sleeps." She hesitated. "Will you stay? Just for a little while?"

He noticed the way her hand strayed to her locket - the one he'd given her - as she spoke and felt a rush of strange giddiness come over him. "Yeah. I'll stay."

_**~0~**_

Bella felt nervous as she and Edward approached Principal Greene's office hand in hand. She'd never been in trouble before. The only time she'd interacted with any of her school principals was when she was getting some kind of award.

The principal got right to the point. She asked them to tell her if the rumors were true and they really did have an almost three week old baby. When they confirmed this, she told them to keep her in the loop.

"My main concern here is getting you kids to graduation. It's not going to help you or your baby if you don't graduate high school, right?"

They both nodded their fervent, if a little confused, agreement.

"Good." She drummed her fingers on the desk. "I would like to remind both of you that this school has an open door policy. If you need help or just need to talk, please don't be afraid to come to me or one of your other teachers. I encourage you to talk to your teachers. They'll be willing to work with you down the road if you run into trouble."

Bella glanced over to find Edward looking at her, his expression registering the same incredulity she felt. They blinked first at each other before turning back to their principal. "Are we... Are we in trouble for yesterday?" Bella blurted.

Principal Greene's smile was patient. "I don't want to reinforce ditching class as an acceptable behavior," she said sternly. "But I think punishment is a moot point. Look, I'm not oblivious to the fact high school comes with its own brand of challenges, not the least of which is the judgment of your peers. I have three kids of my own, and raising a baby is difficult under the best of circumstances. I'm giving you a pass this time with the expectation that you will come to me, or your counselors, or one of your teachers if you have problems in the future."

They left the office, both a little shell shocked.

"Well, that was interesting," Bella finally mumbled.

"Guess she does have a vested interest in keeping the dropout statistics down," Edward joked lightly, but there was a heaviness to his tone that made Bella feel like he was on the same page.

It was actually overwhelmingly great to have someone - an adult - instantly support them without judgment.

Bella had been dreading today, dreading facing her principal, her teachers, and the other students knowing with certainty she would be met with condemnation and scathing remarks. Starting her day out like this when she'd been expecting all doom and gloom gave her the slightest bit of hope.

Of course, before they could get to their lockers - which were close to each other - one of Lauren's friends passed them, elbowing Bella roughly as she passed and hissing, "Whore."

Edward turned, his expression fierce, before Bella grabbed him by the arm, keeping him walking forward. "Just ignore it," she said tightly.

He growled but fell into step beside her, taking her hand. "I'll walk you to class. And I'll meet you after class. We'll walk together, okay?"

Bella was about to protest, but she suddenly felt too tired. She just nodded. It was actually a relief, at least today.

_**~0~**_

By lunchtime, Bella was exhausted. It was a victory, she supposed, that she'd only had to run to the ladies room twice to hide her tears.

Being the pariah of Forks High definitely wasn't easy.

It helped a lot that Edward walked with her between classes. The other students all stared, but they were definitely less likely to say anything to her face when he was there. They did hear whispered slurs as they walked, but they were hisses in the crowd.

The worst had been in Government when Felix Amorosa leaned over in his seat and whispered, "Masen's just a little boy compared to me. You should meet me after school sometime and see what it's like to be with a real man."

He'd straightened up as Mr. Jefferson turned around again. Bella had felt her skin crawl when he leveled a leer at her before he left class when the bell rang.

For the most part, she ignored the taunts. She wanted to get to the point where she could just roll her eyes and scoff at their childishness, but she wasn't there yet. In the oppressive vibe around her, it was hard to believe this kind of horrible atmosphere wouldn't last forever.

That was what people kept telling her. The Masens would come around to the fact she and Edward were going to keep Emma. They would stop making life harder.

The students would move on eventually. They might consider her a slut forever, but they would get tired of talking about it.

Her first full day back at school, and Bella was struggling to believe the rest of her life wouldn't feel exactly like this.

But then Edward was waiting for her. He wordlessly took her hand and led her through the lunch line.

And when they sat down, Angela came to sit with them, asking for not one piece of gossip nor demanding any explanations. After a minute, Ben came to sit with them, too.

It was a little awkward, but Ben and Angela at least tried to have a normal conversation. Bella mostly stayed quiet, picking at her food, trying not to cry for entirely different reasons now.

When the lunch bell rang, Angela walked with Edward and Bella to Biology. Before they went in, she stopped them briefly.

"Do you think... I mean, if it's okay, could I meet your, um... daughter some day?"

Bella quite suddenly burst into tears, throwing her arms around Angela and hugging her tightly. "Yeah," she said in a shaky voice when she could speak again. "I'd really like that."

* * *

**A/N: So the kids have some support out there, at least.**

**While I have your attention, I'm judging for the Ho Hey Contest. I love this song. Like, a lot. Somewhat ironically, I fell in love with it because of a Destiel video, but HEY. It's a beautiful song. Write me some Twilight to it, yeah?**

**Find out more here, if you're interested: / u / 4392156/ Ho-Hey-Contest**

**Happy Holidays to you, my dears. Much heart.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I hope you had a merry holiday. See you in the new year!**

* * *

Bella jerked awake just as Emma began whimpering. In a zombie state, she went through all the usual motions - changing the baby's diaper and rocking her. The baby settled fairly quickly but didn't seem inclined to go back to sleep.

Climbing back into bed, Bella propped her daughter up on her knees. They blinked blearily at each other. Emma was doing a weird little movement with her tongue which Bella, in her exhaustion, began to parrot. The baby gurgled, and Bella wiped all the spit off her face, mocking her without malice. "Look at your tiny little tongue. What good is that, hmm? It's ridiculous. Like your face. Your silly, silly face."

For a minute, she was surprised at herself, and she felt a little bad. Why was she sitting here poking fun at her baby?

Emma gurgled, apparently not too traumatized by the ordeal, and Bella remembered what Edward said about how she never just enjoyed their daughter. She remembered what Dr. Snow said about playing with her.

Carefully, Bella took hold of one miniature foot and put it to her mouth, blowing hot air against the baby's skin. Emma kicked her foot in response, her coos changing pitch.

Bella smiled.

She drew the pad of her finger down the baby's face, tracing her tiny, perfect features. Emma continued flailing her arms and legs, cooing and grunting in her secret baby language. "You know, you're getting kind of cute. I think it was a good decision to lose the wrinkles. It just wasn't a good look for you."

Emma yawned, and Bella bounced her legs lightly, humming so the baby might fall back asleep. She brushed her pointer fingers across Emma's palm, smiling again when the baby reflexively tightened her grip. Only when the baby fell back asleep did she let go of Bella's fingers.

For long minutes in the middle of the night, Bella just stared at her baby daughter. She rarely did this, rarely just stopped and looked, because when she did, her heart would twist and pound too fast, her lungs would expand, and emotion she didn't know how to keep contained would threaten to consume her. It was a frightening emotion but not bad. No... it didn't feel bad. It just felt too big.

Could it be love she felt?

The love of a mother for her child was a concept she'd read about over and over in her books. She knew some sides of it without doubt. The mother bear protectiveness - she was very familiar with that aspect. It painted nearly every moment. She wanted Emma safe, warm, fed, clothed... safe from her wicked stepfather, from the Masens' scrutiny... hell, even safe from her and Edward if they were going to fuck it all up.

But love? Adoration? That emotion that she imagined would make her smile like an idiot before she could help it?

Bella didn't know.

Carefully, Bella gathered Emma up into her arms, humming when she threatened to wake. She brought her up so she could press a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I'm trying to be what you deserve," she whispered, feeling twin tears trickle down her cheeks.

At the last moment, Bella changed her mind about putting the baby back in the crib. Instead, she took her back to the bed. She caged Emma in with pillows and her own body, stroking her fingers down the baby's soft cheek until she herself fell asleep.

_**~0~**_

It struck Bella as sad she didn't feel like she could ask the Masens if they were okay with Angela coming over. She was actually more comfortable asking Esme if it was okay to bring her friend over when she went to pick up Emma.

As Bella expected, both Esme and Alice were fine with additional guests. Angela couldn't stay long anyway.

With twin brothers who were two years old, Angela was an old hand with babies. She plucked Emma easily from Jasper's arms, cuddling her with a huge grin. "Oh, Bella. She's precious," she whispered, ghosting her fingers over the baby's features.

Emma gave a loud squall and Angela giggled. "She's opinionated, isn't she?"

"She's very sassy," Alice agreed.

Bella looked at them, a little confused. "What are you talking about? She's just a baby. She's kind of just a lump."

"She has a personality." Esme tilted her head, watching her. Bella couldn't keep the skepticism off her face. "Oh, I know a lot of people say newborn babies don't have personalities, but that's not true at all. I know my babies were very different even in the womb." Her smile was far away and adoring. "Emmett kicked the ever loving hell out of my internal organs."

"He said he was probably bored and looking for a football," Alice contributed, rolling her eyes.

"Those nine months were the most still Emmett has ever been," Esme agreed. "But my Alice... she was stubborn. She wouldn't let us see if she was a boy or a girl. And she fought like hell to stay right where she was. And when she was just newborn, the way she looked at us... It was like she knew things about us."

"It's true, what they're saying," Angela said, still smiling down at Emma. "Isaac and Joshua are very different." She looked up, her lips quirking as she spoke about her brothers. "When Isaac woke up before Joshua, he was very quiet. He would just chill out in his crib. But when Joshua woke up, he would immediately start bawling for attention, and then Isaac would join in. With gusto."

"Emma is easy to please," Jasper said softly. "She's pretty happy and content as long as she has support...our arms, or her bouncer, but not the floor UNLESS she's surrounded by blankets and pillows."

Bella looked at him curiously. "What happens if she isn't?"

He grinned at her. "When Emma doesn't like something, she speaks her mind. Like just a minute ago when she told Angela off."

"She must have decided I'm okay, though. Look." Angela tilted her arms. Sure enough, the baby was quite content, working her fingers along Angela's scarf.

Edward arrived not long afterward. He'd had an interview at the prison, and Bella wasn't about to go home without him. It was a reason she'd settled on today to bring Angela over to meet Emma.

"He's _so_cute with her," Angela said to Bella privately as they both watched Edward scoop Emma up and press daddy-sized smooches all over her face.

Bella felt warmth replace the air in her lungs. She had to smile, but the emotion in her was bittersweet.

Edward had taken to Emma so well. He didn't have a problem enjoying her, as he put it. He kissed her and cuddled her and was always talking to her. Sometimes it seemed so strange to see him; youthful as he was, he sounded like a daddy.

Yes, it was adorable, but it was hard for Bella to watch sometimes. It made her feel inadequate. And then she felt selfish for being jealous; Emma deserved that kind of love and affection from her father. It was a vicious cycle she couldn't seem to shake, and she had to turn away from the pretty sight.

Out of nowhere, Angela hugged her. Tightly. "This must all be so hard, Bella."

Bella just hugged her back, squeezing her eyes shut. "Thank you."

_**~0~**_

When they got home, Bella was surprised to find her mother's car in the driveway. Edward got out of his car, his expression pensive, and he extended a hand toward her almost absently. "Do you know what she wants?"

Bella checked her phone, but she had no messages. "No idea."

He sighed, opening the door to retrieve Emma's carrier.

They walked inside. Renee and Elizabeth were sitting together in the living room. The way Renee stood quickly made Bella think her mother was uncomfortable. "Hey, Bella."

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

Renee kicked the box at her feet. "I brought some things from the house." Her eyes strayed to the baby in her carrier, and she smiled. "Besides, I miss you. I thought we might visit."

"Okay," Bella said slowly, feeling wary. "Do you want to see our room?"

A flicker of hurt went across Renee's face, but she quickly put on a smile. "Of course."

Edward stopped Bella at the bottom of the stairs. He raised his eyebrows, glancing quickly and Renee and back questioningly.

"I'm fine," she assured in a whisper.

So after he set Emma and her carseat down on the floor, he gave them some space, squeezing Bella's hand before he left.

"Look at you," Renee cooed at the baby. "Your baby chub is coming in, honey."

"Yeah, I didn't think they were supposed to be as skinny as she was," Bella murmured.

"Well, she was early. Probably." Renee frowned but sat on the bed, humming and speaking quietly to Emma. She sighed, a smile creeping back up her cheeks. She looked up, her eyes sad and pleading. "Bella, won't you come home?"

Bella said nothing, breaking her mother's stare by looking down at Emma's feet. She reached out, squeezing her little toes randomly.

"Do you even like it here? It's pretty obvious that woman is not very happy having you and Emma. Come home. I'd love to have you home again."

For a moment, Bella's will wavered. Visions ran through her head of being able to raise her baby in an environment like she was raised: a little unsteady but not without love.

But then again, it hadn't been so light in a long time. "Is James still there?" she asked pointedly.

Renee grimaced. "Bella, you know that was a misunder-"

"He doesn't like me. He never has." She pressed her lips together tightly for a moment, making sure she was in control of her emotions. "You're right. The Masens don't really like me either, but at least they aren't mean about it."

Because Renee looked like she was about to argue, Bella changed the subject quickly. "Hey, Mom. Did I have a personality even as a newborn?"

"Oh, of course you did. Even before you were born you had a distinct style," Renee said quickly. She looked back at Emma. "Maybe you do take after your Momma, sweetpea." Raising her head, she smiled at Bella. "You hardly moved at all when I was pregnant. And when you were born, you were very easy unless we tried to change something on you. Your dad tried to feed you formula once, but you weren't having it. In fact, we had a hell of a time after I stopped breastfeeding to get you to eat without complaining about it."

Bella just hummed.

After a few minutes, she found her words. "If you want to spend time with me... or with us, that would be really nice," she offered quietly, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Renee nodded. "Yeah. Of course." She made a small sound, a little sad. "Bella... This has all been so sudden and confusing. I'm sorry if I said or did the wrong things." When she looked up, the expression on her face was very childlike, a though she were the daughter and Bella the mother. "You do know I love you, right?"

Bella scooted over, wrapping her mother in a tight hug, careful not to jostle Emma. "I know, Mom."

_**~0~**_

There were definite positives in their lives now.

By the second week of school, Eric and Katie had joined their little table. Katie was endlessly curious about Emma. Eric and Ben seemed a little awkward about the subject, but they joked with Edward that it was weird, but kind of cool, that he was a dad.

It infuriated Edward that the kids at school treated him no differently for the most part. A few assholes, like Felix, had gone as far as congratulating him, as if having a kid proved his manhood or something like that. Tyler was the only one who glared at him like he was the scum of the earth.

At some point, though, Lauren had told her legion to back the fuck off. "She isn't worth it," he'd overheard her tell Jessica. "Just ignore her."

It didn't stop all the taunts, but at least Lauren's friends weren't elbowing Bella as she passed anymore.

They had a semblance of a plan that might get them through the semester in one piece.

So of course, Edward should have expected another disaster was just around the corner.

He and Bella returned home after picking Emma up and walked in the house to find his mother sitting with a stranger in a smart looking suit.

"Can you come in here please, Junior, Bella?"

They glanced at each other but went to join her in the living room.

"Oh, is this her?" The man's voice was high pitched, oddly feathery and utterly delighted. He stood and bent, stooping down to get a better look at Emma. "Well, aren't you precious? I'll have no trouble at all placing this little beauty."

"Excuse me." Typically, Edward and Bella weren't the type of parents that minded other people touching their child. His instinct told him he didn't want this man anywhere near his daughter. He noticed Bella move closer, her stance guarding. "Can you not touch my baby, please?"

The man only looked bemused.

"Be polite," Elizabeth chastised. "This is Aro Scarpinato." Her expression became guarded. "He runs a child placement agency based out of Seattle."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"What it means, my dear, is that you've struggled enough." His tone was utterly compassionate, and yet Edward felt danger. He wanted the man as far away from Bella and Emma as possible.

Thankfully, he backed up and beckoned them over toward the couch. He sat, patting a binder that lay open on the table in front of him. "You see this?" He began flipping. "Every page in this book is a couple or a family waiting to accept a baby into their lives."

Bella gasped and Edward stumbled backward, picking up Emma - carseat and all - and stepping backward, away from Aro. "Mom," he growled. "What did you do?"

"Will you relax please?" Elizabeth's tone was that of a mother scolding a child on the edge of a tantrum. "I'm trying to show you. It's... admirable, what you're trying to do, but you don't have to feel so responsible. I've read through these files. There are so many couples who can offer Emma so much more than you can. They have the means and the time. Just look, honey. Listen."

Edward gritted his teeth.

"Did she promise you anything?" Bella asked Aro, her voice hard.

Aro gave a small laugh. "Oh, no. Mrs. Masen can't make any promises. It's only the parents who can sign away their rights to the child. She is merely trying to help you out of a bad situation. You would be able to choose-"

"Just stop. You can save your speeches, because you're wasting your time here."

"Honey, just listen-"

"No, you listen," Edward snapped. "Try to hear me, okay? Really listen to me because I am _very _close to hating you right now."

"Junior!" His mother looked aghast, and normally, Edward would have felt bad.

"_Listen_. To. Me. Mother," he demanded, growling. "I realize having a baby at seventeen is not what you wanted for me, but it's done. It happened. Quit pretending you can undo it. Emma is our daughter. Even sending her away won't change that. I love her. Do you understand? She's my baby, and we're not giving her up. Period. Done. I won't say it again."

Elizabeth chuffed, flexing her hands. "Sweetheart." She was obviously trying to keep her voice steady. "I understand what you're trying to do, but you don't know the first thing about raising a baby. It's hard, and it only gets harder."

Edward huffed and Bella gave a slightly maniacal laugh. "Do you think we think we're playing house? That this is just a game to us?" He shook his head. "Mom, this is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, and it's only been a few weeks.

"I understand, okay? I get it, believe me. I'm fucking exhausted every day. And Bella has it worse. She gets up with Emma a lot more than I do. We are both trying so hard, and it feels like we're barely keeping our heads above the water.

"But what you're doing? It's not helping. You're pushing us back under, and that's what I don't understand. Why? Why would you do this, Mom?"

Elizabeth looked more uncertain now, but she persevered. "You think you're ready to be an adult, but you're not. You've proven that several times over. You're ditching school-"

"Once! Once." He took a deep breath, beyond frustrated. "We weren't ready for what it was like going back to school when everyone knew about Emma." Edward reached out, taking Bella's hand, needing her support and needing her to know he was with her. "But we dealt with that like we dealt with everything. On our own. We went to the principal the next day and told her what was going on. She's helping us."

His mother looked visibly taken aback by that, so Edward pressed on. "We've done everything we can. We care for her every day."

"But... when Alice Cullen goes back to school, what will you do then, Edward? You can't afford daycare."

"I got a job at the prison. I start on Monday. did you even know that? And Bella is going back to work at Newton's starting Tuesday, too." Edward shook his head. "But you're right. We still can't afford daycare because we have to alternate days we work so one of us is always home at night with Emma. If we were eighteen, we would qualify for federal aid, but because we're seventeen you would have to qualify for us. And since you wouldn't do that - and honestly, you wouldn't qualify anyway - we arranged to have Mrs. Weber take Emma each day during the week. She's home with her twin boys, and she doesn't mind taking a baby, too. At least she says it's fine through the end of the semester until I turn eighteen and I can apply for aid on my own.

"And I know." He grimaced. "I know how you and Dad feel about federal aid, but I have a baby to support. If you won't help me, I'm going to swallow my pride and take help where I can get it."

He blew out a breath, too near tears for his own comfort. "I know you've done more than you wanted to letting Bella and Emma stay here. I'm not asking you for help, and I'm not asking you to like my choices. I really wish you would stop making it harder though, because honestly, you're breaking my fucking heart." At the last word, his voice did crack, and he had to drag in air, suddenly breathless. "She's my daughter. She's your granddaughter, and it kills me that you won't even try to love her."

Bella tugged his hand, and Edward obeyed her silent direction. He picked up Emma's carrier and let her lead them toward the stairs. Mechanically, he followed her, hardly processing that she went into his room instead of hers.

When they were safely behind his closed door and Edward had set Emma down, Bella wrapped her arms around him. She held him close, and Edward realized belatedly he was shaking horribly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry," he whispered against her hair, not sure what the hell he was apologizing for.

"Shhh," Bella murmured, taking his face in her hands. She looked at him with watery eyes. "You promised, remember? No apologizing."

Weary, he nodded letting himself be comforted by her soft touch, the way she wiped tears away from under his eyes.

"Edward..." she whispered, and he raised his head to meet her gaze.

The way she was looking at him made his heart skip a beat. It had been a while since she'd looked at him with these eyes - adoring, wanting

That magnetism he'd always felt toward her - attraction, reverence - had never faded. It hadn't lessened when they were trying to be only friends. It certainly hadn't lessened through this whole trial, figuring how how to be parents so suddenly. What they felt for each other had been set aside, put on a shelf that neither of them was ready yet to deal with - not with everything else.

But right then, seeing what he felt for her reflected back at him in her eyes, it was all consuming.

Edward tilted his head down as she raised up to meet him and for precious seconds, everything else faded away. Their kiss was hungry, hard, filled with intensity of every longing moment they'd spent apart. It was the kiss of two people who had weathered a terrible storm and survived.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up against his body because he simply couldn't get close enough. It was them against the world, but they were going to win because she was so amazing, so perfectly incredible, how could he lose? With Bella in his arms, her lips moving with his, he felt strong enough again.

He tasted happiness.

A soft knock at the door and his mother calling his name broke the serene moment, making Edward growl. He flexed his arms around Bella, stubbornly clinging for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, he was somewhat surprised to find Bella blinking at him looking shocked and slightly frightened. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. "I, um... I..." She shook her head, taking a step back. "I'll...go."

Before he could stop her, Bella was out of his arms and out the door. She brushed past his mother, darting into her room, leaving Edward bewildered and somewhat dismayed.

"Junior, can we talk?" His mother's teary voice and her presence right in front of him demanded his immediate attention. Whatever had just happened with Bella would have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: *peeks out from behind hands* SO! Um. Hi.**

**Thanks to barburella, jessypt, and GinnyW for always being awesome. **

**How we doing, folks?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, this is short, but I got it in before the end of the year! (That's what he said?)**

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the edge of his bed. Restless as he was, Edward sat as well, putting space between them. He rocked Emma's carrier with his toe, studying her peacefully sleeping face to remind himself to keep calm. What he really wanted was to be with Bella. Waiting for his mother to find the right words for her next argument was making him tense and wary.

"You're not going to change my mind, you know," he finally said. His words sounded tired to his own ears.

His mother gave a small, thin laugh. "I'm beginning to understand that," she said quietly. "I think it's very obvious that your father and I underestimated exactly how seriously you're taking this."

Edward huffed. "Obviously, if you thought I would even consider giving her up."

"I can see that now," she said, raising her hands in a peacemaking gesture. She took a deep, steadying breath, wiping away the remnants of her tears. "I just don't understand how this happened, Junior, I just don't understand. You and Lauren have been together forever by high school standards. And then suddenly Bella, whom you've only mentioned here and there, shows up with a baby you're suddenly claiming as yours?"

"She _is_mine," Edward bit out.

His mother's mouth turned down. "Yes. You had enough doubt to get a paternity test."

With a frustrated growl, Edward got to his feet, running his hands through his hair as he began to pace. "It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like? Please help me understand."

Edward laughed without humor. "You wouldn't believe me."

Elizabeth stood, stilling his aggravated pacing by taking his hands. "Junior." Her voice was gentle, and it made Edward's heart ache. "I'm ready to listen. You can talk to me."

Pressing his lips together in a thin line, Edward studied his mother. He badly wanted to believe her. His heart felt lighter just at the thought. How many times had he wished he could ask his parents a question, lean on them for just one minute?

But if he told her the story - the whole story - and she disbelieved him...

Their relationship was already strained. Edward didn't know if he could forgive his mother if she promised to listen and then didn't, not after everything else they'd done.

Elizabeth squeezed his hands. "What you said downstairs... You have my attention, sweetheart. Really. Help me understand this."

Edward felt the pinpricks of tears sting at his eyes again. It was hard to hope...

But when he opened his mouth, the entire story spilled out. He told his mother everything. He told her about Lauren and the deal they'd made and why. He told her how everything changed when he met Bella and how foolish he'd been, fighting with her at every turn until he couldn't help but kiss her.

He stumbled, blushing furiously as he glazed over how Emma was conceived, how she was born, and the confusion that came afterward.

"See, I never thought Bella lied. She didn't have any reason to think she wasn't a... a virgin. I was so... I thought maybe her stepfather had..." He shook his head, not quite able to articulate how furious he'd been at the idea someone had hurt her. "It was better. It was better that Emma's mine.

"And I know... I'm not ready to be a father, but I am. I love Emma so much it's..." He swallowed hard. "It scares me. Everything scares me. But I know I love her, and I want to do everything I can to make sure she has a good life. And I think I love Bella, but that's just a mess, and-"

"Edward!" His mother interrupted his babbling.

He looked up, pensive, biting the inside of his lip to keep from babbling further.

Elizabeth sighed. "Oh, my boy." She pulled him forward, and Edward nearly fell into her arms. "You need a hug, don't you?"

Edward laughed. He had to. But he hugged her back so hard, he heard her take a sharp breath. Easing off a bit, he laid his head on her shoulder, allowing himself to be comforted by her hands lightly rubbing his back. "You believe me?"

Before she could answer, Emma began to whimper as she woke. Automatically, Edward untangled himself from his mother's hold, stooping to retrieve his daughter.

"It's okay, baby girl." He settled her quickly into the crook of his arm, rocking her gently. "I've got you."

Luckily, Bella hadn't taken Emma's bag before she ran off. Adjusting his grip, he leaned over, fishing until he had a fresh diaper and wipes.

"You're good at this," Elizabeth said softly, watching him as he changed the baby's diaper.

Edward looked up, careful as he tried to gauge his mother's reaction. "She goes through a lot of them," he said evenly.

Elizabeth's lips turned up in a smile. "I remember." She was silent for a moment, watching him. "You know... your father and I talked about having another baby just a few years ago."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

His mother nodded. "We decided we were very ready not to have kids at home." She brushed his cheek tenderly. "We didn't want to raise another baby."

"That's what he thinks will happen, isn't it?" Edward guessed. "He thinks when I get tired of playing daddy, I'll dump Emma on you."

"It does happen," she said softly.

"Not to us. Not with me," he said firmly. "I don't want to give her up, not even to you."

His mother's smile was gentle, but her eyes were sad. She ruffled his hair. "Edward... You're such a smart boy. We just want you to have the life you deserve."

Edward re-did the snaps of Emma's onesie, easily getting her wriggling form back into her clothes. "I'm still a smart boy," he said quietly. "My life isn't over because I have a baby. If anything... everything feels more important."

Before he could gather Emma up again, Elizabeth stopped him. She bit her lip and hesitantly reached out. "Let me hold her?"

"Yeah." Edward's heart sped, and he smiled hopefully before he could help it. "Of course."

Elizabeth carefully picked Emma up, cuddling her close. She huffed when Emma squalled at her loudly once before she settled. Edward watched, on tenterhooks as his mother studied his daughter, running the pads of her fingers down her soft cheek. When his mother smiled, a huge weight lifted from Edward's shoulders. "She is a very pretty girl, isn't she?"

"The prettiest."

Humming lightly, Elizabeth bounced the baby. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said tearfully, looking up at Edward. "I think... I see now I haven't been fair to you or Bella." She looked at him with a tentative smile. "I'd like to get to know my granddaughter."

Edward couldn't help it. He closed the distance between them and hugged his mother tightly, careful only not to crush his daughter between them. "I would really, really like that."

_**~0~**_

Bella was at a loss for what to do.

She felt stupid for so many reasons. Stupid and a little freaked out. She was beyond irritated with herself for forgetting her baby when she ran out of Edward's room. Not that she didn't trust Emma with Edward - she did, of course. She wasn't as comfortable with Emma being with someone who wanted her gone.

Wringing her hands, Bella took a few steps toward the door. Surely it was understandable she would want to take Emma. There were a million excuses. The baby would be hungry soon. And her crib was here. All her things...

But no. She didn't want to interrupt Edward's conversation with his mother.

Bella sat on the edge of her bed, restless. Getting her homework out, she at least pretended to stare at it when she was really listening. She waited to hear anything - arguing or Elizabeth coming out of the room. Or Emma crying. She could definitely go in if Emma was crying.

It felt like an eon before there was movement. She looked up, tense, and quickly looked back down at her bedspread.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

"Where's the baby?" she asked rather than answer him.

"With my mother. She's giving her a bottle."

Bella's head snapped up. "What?!"

Edward came in the room, walking toward her slowly, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "She's okay. We had a good talk. Really." He closed the door behind him.

Suddenly, she felt parched. Her pulse was thready. She was very aware of him, of his effect on her.

Of how incredibly easy it was to kiss him, to want to keep kissing him.

Bella rubbed the back of her neck as the bed dipped, and he sat beside her.

"Before my mother came in..." His hands found hers on the bed, and he tangled their fingers together. "What happened, Bella?"

Of course she knew what he was asking. She was the one who had initiated that kiss, and then she'd promptly gone slightly ballistic. He deserved an answer. Unfortunately, she didn't feel like she could talk; she didn't know what to say.

He picked up her hand, playing with her fingers one by one. "I know we haven't really talked about... us." He spoke haltingly, as if it were taking a great effort to keep his voice steady. "You're not obligated to me."

"Edward..." She shook her head. "It's not that." That was the one thing she'd never doubted: her own feelings for him.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." He cupped her face with one palm, stroking her cheek.

Sighing, Bella tilted her head into his hand, closing her eyes, trying to find the words to name the fear - this one fear out of the hundreds that flew around her head on a daily basis. "Ever since Emma was born... Everything... It's just been one disaster after another," she began. "I'm not... I'm doing my best, but my best doesn't ever seem to be good enough."

"Bella-"

She shook her head, looking up at him. "You said you'd listen," she reminded him.

He pressed his lips together, looking like he wanted to argue, but he nodded.

"Every time things look like maybe they can be a little smoother, something else happens. Something else falls apart." She bit her lip, her heart twisting, and when she spoke again her voice broke. "I couldn't take it if the next big disaster is..." She looked down, swallowing hard because this was so difficult to admit. "I don't want to lose you."

It sounded so completely stupid. He'd never been hers, not really. But it was losing that possibility - that daydream she didn't even realize she'd held so dear about them someday, somehow being more to each other - that terrified her almost more than anything.

He moved his hand, crooking a finger under her chin and tilting her face up. She looked at him hesitantly, her heart stuttering a little when she saw he was smiling. He leaned in slowly, and though she felt a rush of apprehension, she gave in to her want quickly, tilting her head up and closing her eyes as he kissed her. It was a soft kiss, completely unhurried. He shifted, bracing his hands along her elbows, pulling her gently closer as his lips moved tenderly on hers.

They parted only a few moments later, both panting. Edward's hands were brushing up and down her back and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers, kissing the skin right between her eyes before he sighed. "We're partners in this, in everything," he rumbled. "I'm not going to let you fall anymore than you'll let me."

She opened her eyes slowly, searching his face. "Okay," she said in a whisper.

He smiled and kissed her again quickly. "Okay."

Bella squirmed, frowning.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Can we maybe go get our baby? I know you talked to your mother, but she did just try to let that creeper take her..." She was only half kidding. She trusted that Edward wouldn't have let Elizabeth take Emma if he didn't think they could trust her, but still...

Edward's mouth crinkled like he couldn't decide if he should laugh or not. He finally chuckled, the sound a little choked sounding. It had been a while since he'd laughed like that, and Bella found herself smiling in response.

Clearing his throat, he nodded, offering her his hand as they stood. "Yeah. Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Srsly. Why would anyone think giving a baby to Aro is a good idea in any circumstances, amirite?**

**Many thanks to Barburella and GinnyW who very literally held my virtual hand through this.**

**Happy New Year folks. Thanks so much for reading. MWAH**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: How's 2013 treating you so far, lovelies?**

* * *

Edward yawned, staring into his locker, trying to remember what the hell he'd come here for. He blinked, too tired to even feel stupid. Emma could not be consoled the night before, and he was feeling the effects of it this morning.

When someone crashed into the lockers beside him, Edward jumped, startled. He turned to stare blearily, blinking a few times before he realized Tyler was staring at him with a cocky grin.

And he had Lauren tucked under his arm.

There were a lot of reasons that sight was wrong, but Edward couldn't get his brain to wrap around them. He did feel a surge of protectiveness as Tyler made a show of kissing Lauren who was obviously not into it. He went as far as to take a step forward, ready to rip the other boy away from Lauren, because he was sure Tyler wasn't supposed to be doing that with her.

Tyler laughed at the look on Edward's face when they came up for air. "Thanks for being such a fuck up, Masen," he said with a sneer, pecking Lauren on the cheek before he sauntered away.

Lauren avoided his gaze as she opened her locker. "What the fuck are you doing?" he finally muttered tiredly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she snapped, sounding as miserable as she looked right then.

Edward sighed. "Does he know?" he asked softly.

His former friend glared, her eyes casting to see if anyone had heard. The hallways were fairly empty though. "Of course not," she hissed.

"That's a shitty thing to do to him on pur-"

"Oh, what do you care!" She slammed her locker shut and turned to glare at him. "'Show him what he's missing,'" she mimicked bitterly. "'You turn around and show him you don't need him, or he'll have gotten the best of you.'" Scoffing, she shook her head. "You think anything's changed for me?"

For a second, just one second, he was tempted to feel sorry for her.

Then a commotion a little ways down the hallway got attention. His temper flared. Slamming his locker door shut, he started striding forward. When he saw Felix reach out, stopping Bella by grabbing her wrist, he ran.

"Don't pretend you're not into it," Edward heard Felix say when he got within range. "You gotta kid. It's not like you can deny you're a whore."

Before Edward could get to them, Bella had already yanked her hand away and shoved Felix backward. "That's how pathetic you are. Not even a whore will fuck you," she snapped, turning and walking quickly away.

Edward fell into step beside her, grabbing and squeezing her hand. When they were safely around the corner he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "He's all bark."

"He's a grabby asshole, and he shouldn't be touching you." He ran his hands through her hair, soothing himself as much as her.

She didn't say anything but tilted her head up to press a long kiss under his chin.

Forgetting Lauren and Felix, Edward concentrated on kissing her until they absolutely had to run for class.

_**~0~**_

"Emma. You are killing me, little girl."

The baby kicked her feet as Bella lifted her up out of the crib. She recognized her cries now. Emma hadn't been particularly distressed; she was just crying for attention. She guided her daughter's head to her shoulder, bouncing her a bit. "Don't you know Mommy has a paper to write? I know you're okay with sharing a room right now, but someday you're going to want your own space. You have to let me get through school."

As Bella watched, Emma lifted her head up off her shoulder, holding it up all on her own. Bella gasped. The doctor had told her to look out for this milestone but seeing it with her own eyes sent a rush of excitement through her, and she squealed giddily.

"Oh, Emma. Hold on, baby." She scrambled for her phone. Selfies were always notoriously difficult. Trying to take a picture of the baby in her arms proved impossible. Bella groaned in disappointment when Emma rested her head again on her shoulder.

"That's okay," she told her daughter, rubbing the baby's back when she fussed. "I wanted to send a picture to Daddy, but I'm sure you'll do it again."

Carefully, she lay Emma down on the bed and picked up her phone again to text Edward. He would want to know how talented their baby was. Before she could get into her texts, Bella paused, tilting her head as she looked at the nondescript background of her phone.

Not for the first time, she was self-conscious about how few photos she took of Emma. It was the mark of motherhood to have your child as your cell phone background, wasn't it?

Stroking the locket Edward had given her for Christmas, remembering the picture inside, Bella quickly paged through her e-mails until she found the attachment. A few clicks later and she'd made the picture of the three of them - her little family - her background. Then she knelt on the bed, giggling a little when she saw Emma was making faces, sticking her tiny tongue out and blowing bubbles. She took a couple of pictures with her phone, sending the picture both to Edward and Charlie telling them how Emma was obviously pleased with herself about holding her head up all on her own.

Taking Emma's tiny hands in hers, Bella leaned down, pressing soft kisses to the baby's increasingly chubby cheeks. Lying down beside her, she patted her tummy and sang softly, trying to coax her to sleep.

No such luck. Emma was not only awake but after a time, she began to whimper plaintively. With a playfully resigned sigh, Bella headed downstairs with Emma to give her a bottle.

Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and her laptop out. It was only the girls in the house. Edward and his father were both working late. She gave bella a tentative smile as she came in the room.

It had been a week since Elizabeth had made her last effort to get them to consider adoption. Since then, the woman had been making every effort to repair her relationship with Edward. With Bella, she was a great deal more friendly. Bella's defenses were still up around her, but things were making definite positive progression.

"She held her head up on her own," Bella blurted, somehow anxious to share the milestone with someone.

Elizabeth blinked and then brightened, grinning broadly. "That's fantastic." She reached over, giving Emma's arm a little squeeze. "Good for you, little face. You'll be crawling around here before we know it, won't you."

Bella was about to transfer Emma to her bouncer when Elizabeth offered her arms. "Let me hold her, honey. Let's give her time to practice if she wants."

Though part of her still expected Elizabeth's indifference and derision, Bella only hesitated a moment before she let her hold Emma.

"Come on, little face," Elizabeth cooed, bouncing Emma a bit to distract her from the fact her mother did not have her bottle ready. "Show me what a big girl you are, hmm?"

Emma let out a gusty cry, flailing her fists, and Elizabeth laughed. "You're a demanding little girl, aren't you?"

"Ha," Bella scoffed. "I've been trying to get this report done all night, but she's a little needy for attention."

"Oh, you should have told me, Bella." Elizabeth's tone was lightly chiding. "I can watch her for a little bit."

Biting back her first reaction, to brush Elizabeth's offer off instantly, Bella turned to consider the woman. Letting Elizabeth take care of Emma went against Bella's every instinct. Those first four weeks had programmed her well.

But Elizabeth seemed sincere. "Really, it's no trouble," she assured, holding her hand out to take the bottle.

Bella thought for a moment. She did need to finish her report, preferably before Edward got home. He still had to finish his and one of them needed to be free to deal with Emma if she woke.

Finally, she nodded, handing over the bottle. "It won't take me long," she promised. "It's just for English."

Elizabeth's smile was serene and adoring as she gazed down at Emma. "Trust me, dear. We're fine. I promise." Her grin broadened when the baby started to grunt, suckling sounds filling the kitchen. "I can see Edward in her eyes... the shape of them."

At that, Bella had to smile. She often thought it would be nice if Emma's eyes would turn the same lovely green as her father's.

Back upstairs, Bella felt surprisingly light as she settled down to work. It made such a huge difference in her mood to have just a little bit of support. Add that to the very odd, but not unwelcome, sense of pride she felt at Emma's minor accomplishment, and Bella was feeling very good. She hummed as she typed.

With her music up, Bella didn't hear Ed get home. It was only after her report was done and she'd shut her laptop down that she heard the distinct sound of an argument raging downstairs.

Bella moved quickly when she heard Emma cry. When she got to the top of the stairs, she could hear Ed's voice very clearly.

"-exactly what we didn't want to happen. The second, the second, you cut them a little slack, and that girl is foisting her responsibilities off on you!"

"You're being as dramatic as you accuse Junior of being," Elizabeth chastised her husband. "You know it's taken me all week to get Bella to trust me alone with our granddaughter." She leaned on the last word purposefully. "I told you. We've misjudged them."

"You're enabling them," Ed argued.

"Watching the baby for a half hour so Bella can get a little homework done is hardly enabling."

"Letting them believe they're capable of raising that baby-"

"Do you know your son at all?" Bella burst out, unable to take it anymore. She strode forward quickly, taking the crying baby from Elizabeth's arms.

"Listen, sweetheart-" Ed began, but Bella quickly cut him off.

"My name isn't sweetheart," she snapped.

His eyes narrowed with irritation. "Young lady, I will not be disrespected in my house."

Bella pressed her lips together, knowing she was treading on thin ice. Ed and Elizabeth didn't have to take her in. They could just as easily toss her out on her ear.

But she just couldn't stay silent anymore. "I think you being so condescending to me all the time is much ruder than me telling you my name isn't sweetheart," she said evenly, bouncing Emma to get her to settle. It was helpful to have the little girl in her arms, her cries reminding Bella to keep her voice down and calm.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed on. "I'm not trying to be rude, but this just sucks. I get that you're mad at me - you have every right; you don't know me. But you _should_ know Edward. Maybe we made a mistake, but he'd never even think about abandoning our daughter to you. It's great that Carlisle Cullen is there to talk to him when he needs help and advice, but it sucks that it's not you. Edward _wants _it to be you."

For the first time, something akin to uncertainty flashed across Ed's face. "If he expects me to hold his hand the rest of his life-"

Frustrated, Bella interrupted again. "Please try to hear this. Have we done anything so far that proves your theory? We're trying not to be a burden. Rather than assume, maybe you should ask Edward what his plans are. You think we're so immature, and maybe we're kidding ourselves thinking we can be good parents, but neither of us is trying to be useless. Maybe I deserve the things you say, but Edward doesn't."

Her voice broke then, her throat too dry to continue. She turned on her heel, walking away quickly before she could burst into tears.

Back in her room she tried to swallow back her frustration. She shushed Emma, rocking her gently on the edge of the bed. "Shh, sweet girl. It's okay. I'm not really upset." It was amazing how much Emma picked up on the emotional climate around her. "And no one is mad at you."

There was a soft knock at the door, and Bella tensed. When Emma whimpered, she let out a long, slow breath. "Come in," she called.

It was Elizabeth who came in. Bella tried to smile at the woman, tried to look somewhat abashed for telling off a man who didn't have to let her stay. She was vaguely surprised she didn't even feel nervous. She just felt tired. Would they let Emma stay if they kicked Bella out?

But rather than lecture her, Elizabeth sat next to her on the bed. She said nothing at first, just put her arm gently around Bella's shoulders and gave her a long hug.

"Ed... Men are stubborn," she said quietly. "They don't like to admit when they're wrong. And he is a very proud man." She sighed. "He sees what I've seen. I know he does. It may just take him a little more time to accept it."

"I'm not trying to be rude," Bella said softly, leaning her head against the woman's shoulder.

"I know that, honey. All things considered, you've been very patient with both of us." Elizabeth held her at arms length and gently wiped away her tears, searching her. "You care for my son, don't you? Really."

Bella flushed, looking up furtively. She thought about lying but couldn't figure out why it would do any good. Finally, she ducked her head and nodded. What she felt for Edward went a great deal further than simply caring for him.

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She merely hugged Bella again tightly.

That was how Edward found them just a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, hurrying to sit on Bella's other side. He peeked under his mother's arm, making sure Emma was okay, and looked confused. "Mom? Bella?"

"Everything's fine, honey. I was just leaving." Elizabeth stood. Before she left, she pulled Edward into a long hug. "I don't tell you this enough, Junior, but you're a good boy. A good man." Her smile gentled, and she brushed Emma's cheek. "And you're a good father."

Edward blinked up at his mother, his expression both shocked and touched. "I, uh..." he stumbled. "Thanks?"

His mother laughed at his mystified look, ruffled his hair affectionately, and left.

"What the heck is going on?" Edward muttered.

Chuckling, Bella leaned over, snuggling against him, letting herself relax as he automatically slipped an arm around her. "It's nothing. And she's right." Adjusting her grip, she tilted Emma so Edward could see her better. "You're a good father. Did you get my message?"

He broke into a grin. "Yeah. She really lifted her head?"

Bella nodded, handing the baby over when he reached for her. "Show Daddy, Emma. Show him what you can do."

Edward turned his head, staring not at the baby but at Bella with a shocked expression. It was only then that she realized she'd never talked this way with him, never talked to Emma like this.

When Edward's lips turned up at the corners, Bella's heart skipped a beat. He was so beautiful. "Hold her against your shoulder," she said when she found her voice. "Support her body so she can support her head - remember? Like the doctor told us."

"Like this?" he verified, shifting the baby.

"Yeah."

Almost immediately, Emma lifted her head, blinking and trying to stuff her fist in her mouth. Both Edward and Bella gasped, delighted. "Don't move! Don't move!" Bella scrambled for her phone again.

The picture she captured instantly became a favorite. It was Edward glancing over his shoulder, his smile huge and proud as he watched their daughter lift her head.

She would not have been able to describe what she felt to a friend, she reflected. Their peers would never have understood how significant this one little milestone felt. Edward did, though. She could see it in his eyes, his happy smile.

For the first time, she felt like a true partner, a co-parent with Edward.

More than that, because she could see the emotion etched on Edward's face plain as day, could read the love he had for his daughter, she knew once and for all that she was desperately, irrevocably in love with her daughter.

It didn't take away her fear - in fact, if anything, she was even more terrified. Watching Elizabeth and Renee, she knew she would fail Emma someday, probably pretty spectacularly. But watching the buoyant, giddy emotion she felt reflected on Edward's face, she knew she loved their baby just as much as he did.

She loved Emma, and good God, she loved Edward.

It was all very confusing and yet bewilderingly simple. The love she had for both of them was cut from the same cloth, wrapped up and tangled and part of what she felt for the other. She loved Emma all the more because she was Edward's, and loved Edward more because he was obviously so smitten with his baby.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Edward's eyes found hers. His grin gentled, and he leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Progress. Yes? Maybe? A little?**

**Thanks to barburella, jessypt, and ginnyw for always being at my beck and call...except when they have lives. I mean, don't they know by now the world should revolve around me? Tsk.**

**And thank you all for all your support and your kind words. You totally make my life sometimes. Please know that I read and cherish every review, and I wish I could reply to everyone.**

**MWAH**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Big hugs to all of you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thusly. **

* * *

They fell into a routine of sorts over the next couple of weeks. More often than not, Edward ended up in Bella's room with her and the baby. They did homework, played with Emma. Occasionally, they had a few minutes to listen to music or watch an episode of something on Netflix.

It wasn't atypical that Edward ended up falling asleep in Bella's bed. Even if he didn't start out the night there, when Edward heard Emma cry in the night, he would usually stumble over to her room to help and end up staying.

Their little sleepovers were innocent. The most they ever did was hold hands. Once, they'd dozed off with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

It was nice in a lot of ways. He was tired and out of his depth, trying to take care of a baby and keep up with school and work. But sometimes, he had moments of clarity. He'd daydreamed about this, in a way. He'd often dreamed about a future with Bella.

Hadn't his parents, his father in particular, always taught him that life never stopped being hard? It was work - to have a family, a home. It was work to do most anything other than sitting on his own rear end.

The future he'd wanted that mere months ago had been so abstract was quite concrete now. Alarmingly so. And maybe being so young, being in the position they were in made everything more difficult, but those were the cards he'd been dealt.

There were much worse things than having a baby too early with a girl, a woman, he loved.

He did love her. He always had. Even when he thought he had to wait to explore whatever it was between them, that unnamed energy, that electricity in the air, he'd been completely enamoured of her.

One random night, Edward was mostly still asleep when Emma cried. He groaned, his brain thick, like quicksand quickly pulling back into his dreams. The blankets were too warm, and his limbs too uncooperative.

"I've got her," Bella's voice said near his ear.

He drifted.

Consciousness was insistent, warring with sleep. At first, the sounds he heard was just ambient noise. Eventually though, he was awake enough to hear Bella's soft voice and Emma's light fussing.

"What's that, little face? Did you find a hand? That's so clever of you." Her voice was so weightless. "Oh, you found two hands."

Edward let his eyes open slowly.

Bella was sitting at the foot of the bed, rocking Emma. Her body was turned so he could see the soft, if a little tired, smile on her face as she danced her fingers in front of the baby's face, laughing as Emma tried to grab at her hand.

A warmth spread through Edward's belly, his heart growing in his chest. Slowly, Bella was beginning to grab a hold of the good moments. Emma was hard work, but she was adorable, and precious, and he could tell she was smart.

It was such a weight off his chest that Bella was beginning to see these things too.

Emma squawked rather loudly, and Bella shushed her. "Daddy's sleeping."

"Daddy isn't sleeping," Edward revealed. He yawned and pulled back the blankets on her side of the bed. "Bring her here." He patted the sheets.

Yawning, Bella lay Emma down and climbed into bed beside them, reaching behind her to click off the light. Edward pulled the blankets over all of them. Sleepy, he crooned the first soft song that occurred to him, nonsensical though it was. "All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door..."

Bella laughed at him, the sound no more than a huff of breath. "Go on. She loves your voice."

"She likes yours too."

"Yeah, but I like yours better."

His eyes were adjusting to the dark slowly, and he could make out the way her lips turned ever so slightly upward.

"The dawn is breaking, it's early morn. The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn. Already I'm so lonesome I could die." He traced her nose and then pressed lightly against her lips with the tip of a single finger. "So, kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me." He brushed the back of his knuckles down her cheek. "Hold me like you'll never let me go."

Lulled by his voice, Emma fell asleep after just two songs, and Edward was glad. There was an urge building in him, and he needed his daughter far away from this bed if he were going to act on it.

He must not have misread the atmosphere. When he turned away from the crib after settling Emma in, he found Bella sitting up on her knees, waiting for him. He knelt too on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply, fervently.

These last few weeks, they had kissed quite a bit, but not like this. Their busy schedules didn't allow much time for intimacy. They hadn't really talked about what they were supposed to be to each other. Edward knew what he wanted, and most days, it seemed like they were on the same page. But it was an awkward space to be in. It felt foolish for a seventeen-year-old boy to think in terms of forever, to wonder if she would accept were he to drop to one knee and propose. But on the other hand, they had a daughter. They were already bound irrevocably, and Edward simply couldn't conceive of a life without both of them in it.

Bella fell backward onto the bed, pulling him down with her.

This was a side of Bella he'd sorely missed. She was a passionate person, but with all the insecurity she'd suffered as a result of Emma's birth, that side of her had taken a hell of a beating. Now, her fingers were in his hair, her tongue insistent as it slid along his, and she brought her legs up to hug his body. Her wriggling caught him in all the right places - or the wrong ones - and coherent thought quickly became hard to come by.

"So beautiful," he murmured against her lips.

His hands began to wander.

It felt like it had been ages since he'd touched her like this. Now as then, he thought he might come from the vibration of her moans in his mouth alone.

He did remember this. He remembered the urgency, how he'd been dizzy with desperation to feel her skin to skin. They'd created a child that day.

With a growl, Edward rolled away from her, his logical thought process catching up with him. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Bella agreed, trying to catch her breath. "I swear I was just about to do that." Pant. Pant. "In just one more minute."

He laughed and then quickly swallowed a groan when the movement only stimulated him. Closing his eyes, he called up memories of the consequence of the last time they'd gotten carried away. Bella screaming in unfathomable pain. Their daughter sliding into the world, tiny and slimy and completely bewilderingly unexpected. Every tear, every frustrating, heartbreaking moment since.

Yeah. The effect was much more effective than thinking about baseball.

The bed creaked as she shifted, and Edward opened his eyes. Bella had rolled to her side, one hand tucked beneath her cheek. She brought her free hand to rest on his chest. Putting his hand over hers, Edward threaded their fingers together.

"I um..." Even in the darkness, he could tell Bella was blushing. "When I saw Dr. Snow a few days ago, he put me on birth control," she said in a rush.

Edward's lips quirked up and down. He didn't quite know how to react to that. "Bella..."

"I'm not saying I want to do anything tonight," she interrupted before he could gather his thoughts. He stroked her fingers and she seemed to calm. "I'm just saying... I want to."

In spite of himself, Edward's cock twitched. He squeezed her hand. "Do you?"

Her expression gentled becoming something so tender, his heart ached. "Yeah," she whispered, ducking her head shyly. Her smile was bashful. "I mean, it seems only fair. We already had a baby."

He grinned at her because it did seem unfair they'd missed out on the fun part. He raised the hand that wasn't wrapped around hers to brush her hair back away from her pretty face. "We probably should talk about a few things first," he reasoned.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "And maybe when your dad isn't home because it would be just our luck for him to catch us."

Edward felt the blood drain from his face at the very thought. "That would not be good," he muttered.

Ed would be less than thrilled if he were to catch them sharing a bed, but that could at least be explained. It was only reasonable for Edward to share the responsibility of getting up with Emma at night, and it was logical that Edward might fall asleep in the process. On the other hand, if they were to be caught in the act, so to speak, they would never be able to convince his father they were responsible.

"Sometimes being responsible really sucks," he grumbled finally.

"Yeah," she agreed with a wistful sigh. She laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling up against him.

Her breathing had almost evened out when Edward spoke again. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

Edward's stomach twisted with nerves, his throat tight. But he figured if they were going to try to talk like full functioning adults, what he had to say was pretty important. He pressed a long kiss to her forehead, steeling himself. "I love you."

There was one breathless moment before she raised her head. Edward could swear his heart skipped two beats, not starting again until a stunningly beautiful smile spread across her face. "I love you, too," she whispered.

Feeling as though he would burst with the giddy emotion that welled in him then, Edward cupped his hand around her neck, tugging her closer. His lips to hers, he gathered her close, tangling their legs together innocently, just wanting to be near her.

They stayed like that until their kisses became lazy and sleep finally pulled them under.

_**~0~**_

Beyond irritated, Bella tapped on the side of her textbook, trying to figure out what she was going to do.

In his haste to get to work on time that afternoon, Edward had taken the carseat with him. Normally, that would have been fine, but today just wasn't her day.

She had a big art project due that she had, unwisely, put off to the last minute. Even that would have been fine, except she needed one of the special supplies she'd bought at the beginning of the year.

It was still at her mother's house.

Again, this wouldn't have been a big deal if Elizabeth was home. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was in Seattle for the next four days. There was no way Bella would even consider asking Ed for help, so that meant she was going to have to take Emma with her. No carseat meant they would be on foot.

Bella glanced out at the sky. It was chilly, but it wasn't raining for once. And it didn't look like it was going to rain. The house was really only about a twenty minute walk.

Sighing, Bella scooped Emma up from her playmat. Her daughter cried out, displeased because she'd been rather interested in trying to grab at the dangly bits, but she was quickly placated when Bella waved another soft toy in her face.

"We're going to have a little adventure. What do you think about that, hmm?"

Picking up the mat, Bella headed downstairs. She lay the mat down in the living room and the baby on top of it before she moved to the storage closet. Keeping her ear out for Emma's cooing, Bella began rummaging.

"What are you doing?" Ed's voice startled Bella and she backed up out of the closet with a jerk feeling unreasonably guilty.

Bella felt a rush of annoyance. A few things they'd purchased but hadn't had occasion to use were stored in this closet. She wasn't doing anything wrong. "I'm looking for the carrier my dad bought us. The front carrying one," she answered, returning to her task.

"Why?"

"I need to get something from my mother's house, and since I don't have the carseat, I have to walk."

Ed was silent, but she didn't hear him walk away. "Can't your mother bring you what you need?" he asked finally.

"My Mom is visiting a friend in Port Angeles. She won't be home until late, and I need a few hours to get this project done."

"And is your stepfather with her?"

Bella had to pause before she answered both because she had to count to ten to not lose her temper with his incessant questioning and because her throat got tight when she thought about having to be in the same house as James even for a few minutes. "I think his daughter will be there."

Ed grunted.

When Bella emerged from the closet, her prize in hand, she chanced a glance at him. There was an uncharacteristic expression of indecision and discomfort on his face. She gave him a few moments in case he wanted to say something else but then moved into the living room.

Luckily, the carrier was fairly straightforward. Bella got it on and got Emma settled into it with little fuss. She found a blanket and put on her bulky coat, zipping it over the baby. "Warm enough, little face?"

Looking up at her, Emma gurgled contentedly.

"You're really taking the baby out in the cold?" Ed asked, appearing again in the doorway.

"It's a short walk, and she's all covered." Bella's tone was brusque, but she felt defensive. She hated the idea of taking Emma out into the cold weather, but what choice did she have? She'd briefly entertained the idea of putting her in a basket or something for the short drive to the house, but that was even more dangerous.

Ed frowned but didn't say anything as she brushed by him and headed out the door.

It was bitterly cold outside, but with Emma strapped to her chest radiating baby heat, Bella was more than warm enough. Beneath a blanket and her coat, Emma seemed comfortable. She sucked on the pacifier Bella had given her and fell asleep halfway through their journey.

When she got to the house, Bella paused with her hand on the doorknob.

James was yelling at his daughter, Bree. Loudly. With the door closed, Bella couldn't hear what was being said, but he was pissed.

Sighing, Bella steeled herself, rubbing Emma's tummy through the layers of blanket and jacket. "Don't be upset," she murmured to the sleeping baby. "We're just going to go in and get something from my room, okay? It won't even take five minutes."

Bella tried the door. Finding it open, she eased through carefully, hoping to avoid detection. If she could slip in and out of the house without James being the wiser, all the better.

She did make it upstairs, finding the supplies she needed quickly. But as she was making her way back downstairs, she heard some of what James was hollering at Bree and what the sixteen-year-old was screaming back. The conversation had her frozen on the steps.

Bree was pregnant.

Bella's stomach twisted, her heart going out to the girl who was in tears at her father's obviously less than calm reaction. Poor Bree. With James as a father and a mother like Victoria, she would have even less support than Bella had.

At a loss for what to do, Bella hesitated at the bottom of the steps. She wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible, before James knew she was there and before Emma could get upset with all the shouting, but it seemed wrong to leave Bree.

The resounding slap of a palm meeting skin made Bella's decision for her. Wrapping one arm around Emma, she charged through the house into the living room. Quickly, she grabbed Bree by the hand, tugging her close. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snarled at her stepfather. "Come on, Bree. Just come on. Come with me."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" James scoffed. "I should have known."

Again, Bella tugged on Bree's hand. The poor kid seemed frozen in shock. "Come on. Bree. Come on."

Bree started walking, and Bella pulled her at a quick pace out of the house, but James followed, screaming the whole way. Just as they got down the steps, he caught up, grabbing Bella by the arm. "You goddamn slut. I knew this would happen. I knew you were going to spread your filth on to my daughter."

"Get away from me," Bella yelled, yanking her arm away, one hand still firm over Emma. "Don't you fucking touch me."

Jostled out of her nap, Emma started to wail. James's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed at Bella again, giving her a shake. "You little bitch-"

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Out of nowhere, Ed had appeared. He got out of his car so quickly, he left it idling as he darted over. He pushed James away from Bella and Bree. "She's got a baby in her arms, and you're shaking her?"

"As if that baby could get any stupider having a whore like her for a mother and your dumbass son for a father," James retorted.

"It's pretty obvious Bella and my son are already a thousand times better parents than you could ever hope to be."

Narrowing his eyes, James stepped toward Ed menacingly, but Ed didn't back down. He stepped right up to the other man so they were chest to chest. "Try me," he warned.

Breaking out of her stupor, Bella went to stand by Bree, pulling the inconsolable girl under her free arm.

James glared at Ed but scoffed and stepped away. He tried to grab at Bree, but Bella pulled her backward and away.

"Get your slutty hands off her. Haven't you already done enough?" James growled.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Ed interjected again. He put an arm around both Bella and Bree, pushing them gently away from James. "Both of you get in the car."

Bella didn't have to be told twice. She took Bree's hand again, leading her quickly away, but not before she heard what Ed growled to James.

"You are a miserable excuse for a human being, and I pity your daughter for having you as a father. Stay away from my family, do you understand?"

The next half hour passed in a blur. Ed drove Bree to her boyfriend, Riley Bier's house and spoke to his parents about what had happened. Bella gave Bree a tight hug and told her stepsister she could call anytime and they would talk.

When they were finally in the car on the way home again, Bella didn't know what to say to Ed. She wanted to know what made him drive over. She kept turning his words over in her head, completely flabbergasted and wondering if he'd only said them to piss James off.

_It's pretty obvious Bella and my son are already a thousand times better parents than you could ever hope to be._

"Th-thank you," she finally stumbled. "Thanks for coming. Thanks for helping." They were the only words she could find at the moment.

Ed let out a long, slow breath, staring straight forward as they pulled into the driveway. "I shouldn't have let you go there alone." He sounded disgruntled.

Bella worried he would be angry at her for being stupid enough to confront her stepfather, but he only sighed again. When he turned to look at her in the backseat, his expression was softer, something close to shame on his face. "I can't help but wonder how much better I've been to you than James."

"Oh." Bella didn't quite know what to say to that. "You- you're not like James."

"I know I haven't made any of this easier on you." He paused. "What you did for that girl..." He shook his head, obviously this was difficult for him. "You're a good person, Bella. I'm sorry if I've made you feel otherwise." Another pause. "My son... This is not what I wanted for him."

Bella took a deep breath, but before she could compose a response, he continued.

"That's one of the crappy, crappy things about being a parent. You teach your kids the same lesson you learned: life isn't easy. It's never easy and it's a lot of hard, hard work. But still, you want life to be different for your kids. Smoother. You want their mistakes to be the kind you can just set right for them." He looked down at Emma, still strapped safely to Bella's chest, sleeping soundly again. "You'll find out soon enough. You work your ass off so your kid's life is good, but in spite of your best efforts, they're still going to have a rough time of it."

He grimaced again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bella's lips quirked because it was a move she'd seen Edward do so often.

"Anyway," he said, facing forward again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm done taking it out on you and Junior. Life is hard. It's never not going to be hard. What's more important is how you deal with what it throws at you. I should be more proud than anything that I raised my boy right. I think both of you are doing better than... Hell, even I would in your situation."

Bella smiled, her eyes welling with tears she had to force back. "Thank you," she said again.

* * *

**A/N: See, he has a heart! James on the other hand... **

**Many thanks to GinnyW, jessypt, barburella, and jfka06 for caring about my fictional babies almost as much as I do! **

**How we doing out there, kids?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello again, lovelies. So. We all agree on hating James, and most of us are willing to give Ed a chance. Let's see what he does with it.**

* * *

"Your stepfather is insane." Edward had been utterly beside himself since he'd heard the news. He was pacing now, with Emma in his arms. "I don't want either of you near him ever again."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but he was incensed. The way Bella narrowed her eyes at him however had his blood running cold. "Don't talk to me like that," she snapped.

"He shook you, Bella. While you were holding the baby. You're not supposed to shake babies!" He clutched his daughter closer, trembling with fear and fury. The thought of James near either of them had him on edge.

"What are you trying to say?" Bella asked sharply. "You think you need to tell me to keep Emma away from him?"

Edward shrunk back a little, remorseful as he realized what he'd said. She was still struggling daily with guilt and feelings of inadequacy. He had no right to add to that burden.

Emma, who'd been fussing as her parents fought, started to cry more lustily. Edward rubbed her back, bouncing her a bit as he tried to think of a way to talk his foot out of his mouth when he was still so angry. He wasn't angry at her, of course he wasn't, but he was frustrated he hadn't been there. "Bella-"

"Go feed the baby," she interrupted him, turning back to her project. "I have to finish this."

For a second, Edward lingered, staring at her back. It felt wrong to leave without making it right, but the baby was beginning to really bawl. Sighing, he headed downstairs, holding Emma to his chest with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other, irritated.

"Is everything okay?" his father asked when he got to the bottom of the stairs. His expression and his tone, rather than cutting as Edward might have expected, were cautious. "I heard yelling."

Edward huffed out a breath, in no mood to argue with Ed. "It's fine. I just... overreacted." He bounced Emma a little again, trying to get her to settle, and gestured to her with his chin. "I have to get her a bottle so..." he tried to excuse himself.

An odd look came over his father's face then. His brows furrowed, and he looked down. He was... fidgeting, definitely nervous. He cleared his throat and, haltingly, held his arms out. "Here. Let me hold her." His voice was clipped, gruff.

At first, Edward didn't move. He blinked, sure he'd heard Ed wrong. "Um... Yeah. Okay," he stumbled after a few seconds, haltingly handing over the squalling infant.

Ed was a little awkward at first, trying to find a comfortable way to hold her, but he settled into it quickly enough. "Hush now. None of that," he chided, but his tone was surprisingly gentle. He looked over the baby with a furrowed brow, and Edward was on edge, his defenses ready, waiting for his father to find something to criticize.

But Ed's expression softened, and he smiled as Emma's grasping hands fell randomly against his face. She let out a loud cry, as if complaining. He chuffed, and then looked up at his son, eyebrow raised. "Well, don't just stand there, Junior. My granddaughter says she's hungry."

A feather could have knocked Edward over, he was so surprised. But he stumbled in the direction of the kitchen, feeling like his brain was stuck on stupid. He prepared the bottle quickly, coming back out to the living room to find Ed had settled down in his recliner with Emma in his arms. He was still studying her. In fact, he didn't look away as he extended his hand toward Edward, palm up.

Still sure he must have fallen and hit his head and stepped into some alternate reality, Edward put the bottle in his father's hand.

"Sit down," Ed said, still not looking at Edward as he fed Emma. He breathed in deep and out again before he spoke. "Did Bella tell you what she and I talked about?"

"No," Edward said carefully, running a hand through his hair in agitation. He was waiting for the other foot to fall, for his father to start something else on this already too stressful evening. "I um... I said something stupid before we could finish talking."

Ed scoffed, but Edward was surprised to see he was smiling. "I guess you really are my son," the man muttered.

He finally looked up at Edward, his expression serious. "Bella... she's a smart girl." His tone was grudging but sincere. " And she was right about a few things. I shouldn't be letting Carlisle Cullen teach my son how to be a good father. That's my responsibility."

"Dad-"

"No, I know I haven't been a very good father to you lately." He took a deep breath. "This has been what I've worried about for you. Fatherhood... It's forever. It's not a job you can just stop doing." He looked regretful, his eyes dropping down a moment before he looked up at Edward again. "All this time I've been thinking you can't possibly handle it - you're a baby yourself - but it was me who dropped the ball."

Edward didn't know what to say. He was afraid to speak. His throat was too tight, and his eyes burned with tears he absolutely didn't want to shed in front of his father.

Turning back to Emma, Ed smiled again. "We need to talk soon about the future. What your plans are." He continued to Edward, setting down the bottle and patting Emma's side gently. "You've got a lot riding on you, but I think you're up for it."

"I, um... Thank you?" Edward finally managed to squeeze a few words out.

Ed chuckled. "Go apologize for whatever fool thing you said to Bella. You can leave the baby with me. We're fine." The skin around his eyes crinkled as he offered Edward a lopsided smile. "I'll call you if she needs a diaper change. You can have that happy task."

That broke the tension. Edward had to laugh. "Okay," he agreed.

Still feeling like he'd stepped into some surreal life, Edward went back upstairs. He lingered in the hallway, his brain a little too frazzled. He wasn't sure whether to settle on this whole issue with James, his father's sudden turn of heart, or...

Well, that was a stupid question. James wasn't here, it would take his mind at least a few hours to believe the aliens who had replaced his normally level-headed father with the jerk he had been these last few weeks had brought him back. His baby was warm, fed, and not crying for the moment. The only person who needed his attention was Bella.

Her door was slightly ajar so he pushed it open, peering inside. She was on the bed, bent over her art project. He hesitated a moment, and when she didn't acknowledge him, he went to sit beside her. Winding his arms around her waist from behind, he buried his nose at her neck. She tensed for a moment, but sighed, putting down the canvas she'd been working on and leaning back into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured, kissing her cheek. "I was upset, but I shouldn't have ordered you around like that."

She turned slightly so she could rest her head on his shoulder. When he tilted his head down, he could see her expression was pinched. "Talk to me, Bella. I know you've been doing so much better, but you need to talk to someone." He grimaced. "I guess I didn't make that very easy tonight."

"No," Bella agreed. She looked around, peered off the bed. "Where's our baby?"

"With my dad, if you can believe it."

Bella smiled. "I can believe it," she said, looking up at him. "I was going to tell you. He was great tonight. Really. He came after me-"

"He shouldn't have let you go alone at all," Edward growled.

Tilting her head, Bella gave him an admonishing look. "The important thing is he helped us - Emma. We had to show him we were serious. I understand that."

Edward stared at her for a moment. "How do you find it so easy to forgive everyone else but you aren't so easy on yourself?"

Bella looked down at her lap. "It's just... It feels too important to take so lightly. And I make so many mistakes. All the time. Like today. I thought the most important thing was to get Emma away from James, but I should have taken her out of the carrier in the car. I looked it up. That was so dangerous. I should have known that. I'm her mother. No one else is her mother."

He took her hands, playing with her fingers as he spoke. "You think I don't have the same thoughts you do? I'm terrified all the time, Bella."

She looked up at him. "You don't show it."

"You know how good I am at worrying." His smile was gentle, and he squeezed her fingers with his. "But it's bearable because I have you."

Her eyes were questioning.

"I trust you," he explained. "We're partners in this, remember? I trust that you're always going to be there to back me up, to tell me if I'm going to do something really stupid. Like you would have never let me do to Emma what my parents did to me. You would have told me off from the get go the way your father told off your mother for staying with James."

Shifting, he put his arm around her again, holding her close. "I promise you, right here and now, you can trust me. I know I say stupid things sometimes, but I'm here - not just for Emma, but for you. We're in this together. If there's no one else in the world, you always have me. Always."

She pressed her lips together, her eyes shining, and slowly raised her fisted hand, pinky extended.

Giving a little laugh, he likewise raised his hand and joined their pinkies together snugly. Holding her gaze a moment, he leaned forward, sealing their promise with a gentle kiss.

"You know what would be nice?" she asked after a moment, her head on his shoulder.

Edward could think of a fair number of things, but he only hummed, asking her to continue.

"It would be nice to get out of the house one day. You and me."

"You mean like a date?" Edward grinned. "We're so pathetic, Bella." He had to laugh. "We might be the only parents on the planet who have never been on a date."

"Well, maybe not the planet." Bella made a face at him. "Esme said she would watch Emma."

Leaning in, he pecked her lips. "We'll ask her the next time we both have a night off."

Smirking, Bella raised her pinky again.

Laughing, Edward again twined their pinkies together and sealed his promise with a kiss.

_**~0~**_

The next week brought with it a lot of changes.

Victoria was contesting James's right to any kind of custody over Bree. Not only had he hit her, but she was claiming negligence. Riley lived in Forks. Victoria and Bree lived in Sequim. Obviously, if Bree was having sex with her boyfriend, it was on James's watch.

In the meantime, Renee was put in the position of a messy breakup. She had always been a strong believer that anyone was capable of anything under the right circumstances. She hadn't approved of James hitting her daughter, but she was willing to forgive a one-time occurrence under stressful circumstances if he'd learned from it. However, the fact he'd not only hit his own daughter but been physical with Bella - and while she had a baby in her arms beside - was fair proof he hadn't learned his lesson, and that was something Renee couldn't move past.

But James wasn't about to make things easier on either front. There was a possessiveness about him that Bella had always found dangerous. Renee could tell him to leave until she was blue in the face. Actually making him leave was a longer, much more involved process. And though Bella couldn't say for sure, she suspected his promise to fight Victoria for custody of Bree had less to do with his desire to be a good father than his inherent need to assert ownership of the people in his life.

And in the meantime, he continued to verbally abuse Bree, calling her terrible names and straight ordering her to get an abortion.

After several nights of teary phone calls from her stepsister, Edward and Bella got off morning shifts at their respective jobs and packed up Emma for her very first road trip.

The drive to Sequim wasn't long, and Emma was content enough in her carseat the first half hour. When she did start to cry, Bella climbed into the back seat to feed her, and she fell right back asleep.

"I know we're not on vacation, but this is nice in a way," Edward said when she had come back up to the front. He shifted back into drive, but rather than return his hand to the wheel he offered it, palm up, to her.

Tangling their fingers together, Bella smiled. "It feels good to be out of the house and not at school or work."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But I also like this. Just the three of us."

Bella considered this, and felt her lips quirk up at the corners. Since her parents were divorced, she didn't remember family roadtrips. It was a nice thought, this little vision of the future. Maybe someday they would drive down to California and spend the weekend on a beach that was actually sunny.

It felt like an oddly grownup thought - one that didn't quite fit. Not yet.

But someday.

Edward held her hand over the shifter for the rest of the trip, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"You're sure she isn't here?" Edward asked when they drove up to the little house where Victoria and Bree lived. He'd never met the woman, but Bella had told him enough stories to have him on edge.

Bella waited until he had Emma's carseat firmly before she reached out to take his other hand. "She'll be out until late tonight."

She'd never had a close relationship with her step-sister. Mimicking her parents' behavior, the teenager had always been snide to Bella. What a difference. The minute she opened the door, Bree hurled herself into Bella's arms and clung like a much younger child.

"It's okay. It's okay," Bella soothed, rubbing the girl's back as she coaxed her inside, more wanting to get Emma out of the cold than anything else.

When she'd calmed somewhat, Bree peered into the car seat, carefully pushing down Emma's blanket. She smiled through her tears. "She's so little."

Bella raised an eyebrow. She supposed Emma was still a tiny little thing but compared to how small she'd been at birth, she seemed huge. The baby no longer looked so devastatingly delicate that Bella feared constantly she was going to break her.

"Can I hold her?" Bree asked hopefully.

"She's asleep right now," Edward answered, his tone gentle and patient. "She might get cranky and ruin your first impression."

Bree nodded, the expression on her face serious as she contemplated the infant.

They sat down in the living room, and Bree vented about her father and her mother. James was being nasty. Victoria was more flippant. She told Bree to do whatever the heck she wanted, but the baby was going to be her responsibility.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bree asked after a while.

The way she fidgeted and looked down at the ground, made Bella's stomach twist with anxiety. "Um, yeah. Of course."

It took awhile for Bree to work up the courage, and she started to cry in the meantime. Bella just kept her arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm. "Did you... Did you even think about... not having a baby?" Bree finally managed, stumbling and tripping over the words.

Bella blinked, at first not comprehending what Bree was talking about. But Edward sucked in a breath, and then Bella understood. "Oh! I..." She laughed nervously, instinctively reaching a hand out to find her daughter's foot and squeeze. "Emma... I didn't know about her until she was already here," she explained carefully.

Now it was Bree's turn to blink.

"I didn't know I was pregnant," Bella clarified.

Bree huffed. "What? Come on."

"It's true." Bella's smile was small and sardonic. She shuddered, remembering the way her mind had gone completely blank when Edward laid the tiny, slimy baby in her arms. Even with the warm, bloody thing right in front of her eyes, she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Her brain refused to process concrete thoughts at all.

"I really don't get it." Bree grimaced. "I mean, all the barfing alone..."

"Well, I guess that didn't last very long for me. I remember I thought I caught the flu." Bella frowned. "But you know, the stomach flu was going around then, so I didn't think it was strange, and then it didn't linger. Carlisle..." She cut off, realizing Bree would have no idea who Carlisle was. "He's a doctor," she explained quickly. "Anyway, he said that every pregnancy is different, and some women don't get morning sickness at all."

"Lucky them," Bree mumbled, sounding bitter. She thought about it.

Emma started to fuss then, coming awake from her nap. She gave a sharp cry of displeasure, probably needing to be changed.

"I got her," Edward said, already loosening the straps that kept the baby snug and safe in her seat.

Normally, he would have just plopped her down on a blanket on the floor to change her, but he must have wanted to give them privacy. Or maybe he was trying not to gross Bree out on the glamorous life of poop and parenting just yet. Either way, he moved off into another part of the house to take care of dirty diapers, leaving the girls to talk.

"If you knew... would you have thought about not having her?" Bree asked almost as soon as Edward was out of earshot.

Bella didn't answer right away.

She'd had her low moments - right after Emma was born when she could get no peace between her unexpected baby, her bewildered mother, and her derisive stepfather. When she tried, and tried, and tried, but she could never do the right thing, could never make it all better. All the times she'd had to duck into an empty classroom or dash into a bathroom stall to cry when the whispers and judgemental stares of her classmates became too much.

She still struggled with depression, still felt it tugging at her heels, threatening to drag her under.

The thought had crossed her mind before. If she'd had a choice, what would she have done?

It was hard to be objective. She'd been so fiercely protective of Emma even when she didn't know how to love the baby. But...

If she'd known. If she'd understood what was happening to her. If she'd had to contemplate living with her mother and stepfather's reactions to having a pregnant teenager in the house. If she had to think about walking through the halls of her high school getting bigger in the belly while everyone stared. If she had to really think about being pregnant at sixteen, having a baby at seventeen before that baby was placed in her arms, what would she have done.

Over Bree's shoulder, she saw Edward coming back, and felt a rush of warmth pooling in her belly, making her heartbeat quicken. She couldn't help but smile at him when he looked over at her, his expression questioning. He would give them more time if they needed it.

"I would have kept her." Bella was absolutely sure of her words, and as she spoke, a sort of peace clicked into place in her heart. How often had she felt guilty for the resentment that sometimes churned in her gut having had this burden foisted on her. But now, that guilt was soothed when she realized, truly realized, that if she'd been given the choice, she would have chosen her baby.

"But you know, Bree, everyone's situation is different." She extended her hand, and Edward took it as he came back into the room. She pulled him down to sit beside her, brushing her fingers down Emma's cheek. "Edward's parents wanted us to give Emma up for adoption until very recently. They wanted to make that choice for us because they thought they knew what was best. But they didn't. Only we did."

Edward squeezed her fingers, ever supportive.

Bella squeezed back and then let go of his hand so she could put her arms around Bree again. "Only you know what the best thing for you is. And I know. Nothing you decide is easy. You don't get easy choices now, and that really, really sucks. But I want you to know... no matter what you decide, and no matter what your parents think, or your boyfriend thinks, I'm going to be here for you, okay? Whatever the right choice is for you, I'll help you."

Bree's lower lip trembled, and she flew forward again, gripping Bella in a hug so tight, it was hard to breathe.

Sometimes, Bella reflected, what you needed most was just someone to give you a good, long hug.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Bree. **

**Thanks so much to GinnyW, barburella, and jessypt. And jfka06 for continuing to advocate the best child safety for my fictional baby.**

**What are we thinking, pretties?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Weee. I'm off to Disneyland with tellingmelies. Hope y'all are having a great weekend.**

* * *

The night Elizabeth came home from the conference she'd been at in Seattle, Edward worked late. They pulled up to the house within seconds of each other.

"Junior, are you just getting home?" Elizabeth admonished even as she opened her arms to pull Edward into a hug. "It's after one in the morning."

"Work," he mumbled, yawning as he pulled away. "They offered me extra hours, and it's Friday."

He thought his mother looked a little sad, but it was hard to say in the dim front porch light. She just sighed and went to open the door.

They walked into the house making the usual pleasantries. Elizabeth was telling him a little about the conference when she stopped short, her hand going to her mouth in vague surprise. Edward followed her gaze and had to smile at the sight.

It was obvious Bella, exhausted as always, had fallen asleep playing with Emma. They were both laying on a blanket in the living room with a few toys around them. Bella had her arm curled protectively around the baby who slept peacefully on her back, nestled safely against her mother's side. Someone - Ed, obviously - had thrown a blanket over them both.

Edward snapped a photo of them with his phone before he turned to his mother. "I'll get the big one if you get the little one."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

When Edward carefully scooped Bella up into his arms, she whimpered, her hands automatically grabbing for her baby. "Mom's got her, Bella," he whispered into her ear. "And I have you. It's okay."

She must have been tired because she settled without really waking, looping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

While his mother got Emma settled in her crib, Edward put Bella in bed, tucking her in and stroking her cheek gently. He was about to pull away, but she grabbed at his hand. He turned back, finding she was blinking blearily at him. "Stay," was all she said, obviously still in that hazy space between sleep and true wakefulness.

Edward's eyes darted automatically to his mother. "Bella..." he started, but Elizabeth just shook her head. Mouthing 'goodnight' she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her with a quiet snick.

A little mystified, Edward stared at the door his mother had just disappeared through for a full ten seconds before Bella tugged on his arm again. When he looked down, her eyes were closed, but her lips moved, whispering his name.

He was tired, and he had his mother's permission. She probably recognized Edward was about three seconds from passing out anyway. Needing no more persuasion, Edward climbed into bed next to Bella, burrowing under the covers. Slinging his arm around her, he fell into a dead sleep.

_**~0~ **_

Thursday February 14th fell on one of Edward's days off, for which he was profusely grateful. About a week before, a kernel of a plan had begun to take root in his head, and he was eager to carry it out.

The first order of business, of course, was to retrieve his daughter from Mrs. Weber. Now that his parents were being far more cooperative, they were discussing other daycare options. But for now, Mrs. Weber was still happy to have a little baby to cuddle and fuss over. Her twin boys were old enough that they wouldn't tolerate being carried around.

Once Emma was secured in her carseat, they were off to Fork's market. Of course, it was raining when they got there, so Edward tossed a blanket over his daughter's carrier. He made a mad dash for the shelter of the store.

"No such thing as a quick trip anywhere with you, is there?" he asked the baby, teasing her as he secured the carrier in the cart.

He pushed the cart along, not knowing quite what he was looking for; he hadn't gotten that far in his planning between school, work, and Emma.

People stared. It was a small town. Most of the people who thought they deserved to have an opinion about a couple of seventeen year old kids having a baby knew who he was. As he was perusing the aisles, one woman commented how nice it was for a teenage boy to take his baby sister shopping to give his mother a break. He smiled sweetly, informed the woman the baby was his daughter, and quickly moved on to the next aisle.

A familiar voice accompanied by a delighted giggle caught Edward's attention. Peering around the corner, he saw Carlisle and Esme. They were either very entertained by the choices of bread, or they were exactly what they looked like: a couple very much in love.

Carlisle looked up just as Edward was about to turn another direction. "Edward," he called.

Esme's face lit up. "Oh, Edward. And you have Emma! Come here, sweetheart. Bring my girl over here."

It had been some weeks since Esme had seen the baby, so she had Emma out of her carrier in the space of a few heartbeats. Carlisle smiled at Edward apologetically as Esme cooed and exclaimed over how big Emma was getting and how very, very pretty she was.

"Oh, Edward. You should have told us," Esme said when Edward explained what he was doing there. "We'd have taken the baby for a little while."

"It's Valentines Day. You obviously have your own plans," he pointed out. "Anyway. It's fine. Bella doesn't get off work until late. It won't be much..." He rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he could do more, be more than he was capable of just then.

Carlisle clapped him on the back. "It's the the thought that counts."

"And it's a very sweet idea," Esme assured. "Bella will love it."

They wished him luck, reminded him they were available for babysitting services, and walked off hand in hand.

Edward finished up his shopping. He lingered a moment outside the store. The rain had taken a siesta, so he was able to get the groceries in the car without having to disturb Emma. Taking a single flower, a lily, from the bouquet, he plucked Emma's carrier from the cart, and walked next door to Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

"Oh, Edward." Mrs. Newton was manning the shop. "How nice to see you, honey. And is this your baby? Ella? Isn't she just darling."

"Emma," Edward corrected gently, trying not to grimace. "Can I borrow Bella? I swear it will just take a minute."

Mrs. Newton eyed the flower. "Today is a day for a little romance. You should tell Mr. Newton." She chuckled and shook her head. "Why don't you just leave this lovely lady here with me if you're only going to be a minute? Bella's in the stockroom."

Edward only hesitated a second before he agreed. He wasn't sure he trusted Mrs. Newton, but it would be just a minute. He had to get home quickly if he was going to enact the rest of his plan. "Thanks."

Setting the carrier on the counter, he peeked to make sure Emma was okay, and ducked into the stockroom.

Bella had her earbuds in, and Edward watched, amused because she was so graceless as she swayed. After a minute, he came forward, putting his hands over her eyes. She yelped and jumped, and he laughed as he pulled her earbuds out. "Guess who," he rumbled in her ear.

She was smiling as she turned around, wrapping him in a quick hug. "What are you doing here? Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mrs. Newton, so let's make this quick." He brought the flower up. "Be my Valentine?"

He could tell she was trying not to be as absolutely charmed as she was, but her lips kept slowly creeping up, up, up. "Be more cheesy," she teased, but she took the lily from him, sniffing it.

"It's not a rose," he pointed out.

"Oh, well, if it's not a rose..." She grinned at him and pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly. "At least you didn't ask me with some of those conversation hearts."

"Are you playing hard to get? Because I have to stress again, our daughter is with Mrs. Newton while you're giving me crap." He was smiling. He did adore her.

She sighed, her lips falling a little. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing big." He tugged her hands, bringing her closer. "Just say you'll be my valentine."

Rolling her eyes, she kissed him again. "Yeah. I will be your Valentine, Edward Masen."

He knew his grin was ridiculously big, but he didn't care. Looping his arms around her waist, he gave her a little spin. "You make me very happy, Miss Swan."

_**~0~**_

Bella was nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous, but her stomach was in knots.

It was utterly ludicrous to be so tangled up and twitterpated about an impromptu Valentine's date with Edward. So she'd never technically been on a date. So she hadn't even thought about making the smallest gesture for him in honor of the day. So she'd just gotten off work and probably looked like nine kinds of hell.

Telling herself she was being an idiot, Bella got out of the car. Edward didn't expect her to be dressed up. Obviously, he knew damn well the pressures she was under. He too was working, going to school, and staying up with a fussy baby all night.

They both had dark bags under their eyes these days. If she fell asleep in her dinner, he would understand.

Running her fingers through her hair, Bella finally conceded the point, and went in the house. Instantly, she was hit by a wall of delicious scent. Fragrant herbs and spices. Holy hell. Her mouth watered.

Slowly, Bella's other senses returned to her, and she could hear Edward singing. "Listen, kid. I can see you're fighting sleep," she heard him say as his song ended. "Won't you consider doing Daddy a solid?"

Bella laughed, turning into the kitchen where, sure enough, Edward was sitting at the table, rocking Emma's carrier, trying to cajole her to sleep. He looked up at the sound of Bella's laugh, obviously surprised.

"You're early," he accused.

"Mrs. Newton was almost as eager as I am to figure out what you're up to. Is that a problem?"

"No." He smiled and stood, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Welcome home."

The way he kissed her then changed the temperature of the air around them. Instantly, Bella forgot she was tired, she forgot she was nervous, she forgot her own name. All she knew was the feel of his lips on hers, the way his hands held her, pulled her tight against him, and the feel of her blood heating in her veins. Seconds ago, she'd been chilled after being out in the February night. Now, the atmosphere was balmy, heady.

Bella felt dizzy before he let her go.

"Are you hungry?" His voice was a rumble, low and throaty, and just the sound of it did things to her body. Or maybe that was the after effect of his kiss.

"What?" she asked, blinking. She shook her head to clear the thoughts that immediately came to mind. Yes, she was hungry. She was ravenous, but it occurred to her he was actually talking about food. "Oh, I um... Yeah. Starving," she said intelligently.

He pulled out a chair for her, smiling invitingly. "Well, I wanted to have Emma down by the time you got home, but the good news is, dinner's ready."

"It smells amazing,"

"It's nothing special," he said with a regretful twist of his lips.

"Edward, it's the thought that counts. If you heated up a microwave meal for me, it would be special."

His answering expression was soft, and he reached behind him, proffering her a bouquet of lilies like the one he'd gifted her with earlier and pink and red carnations.

Nerves and regret twisted again at her stomach as she took the flowers. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know that." He turned, ladling what looked like chicken noodle soup made from scratch into a bowl. "I wanted to."

Inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers, Bella sighed. "I didn't know you were into Valentines, or I'd have-"

"Shhh." He set a plate in front of her - a grilled cheese, bacon, and tomato sandwich with a heart toasted on top with a cup of soup on the side - and sat down opposite her. "Valentine's Day is stupid." His grin was mischievous. "But I've been promising you a date, and when in Rome..." He pushed two conversation hearts across the table at her.

You rock - proclaimed one.

My baby - said the other he placed beside it.

"Look, Emma. Daddy thinks you rock," Bella said to the drowsy baby. Emma just blinked.

Making a face at Bella, Edward looked through his bag of hearts. He popped the 'my baby' heart in his mouth and replaced it with 'my love'.

In spite of herself, Bella blushed, ducking her head as she put the first spoonful of soup in her mouth. She was quickly distracted by how amazing chicken noodle soup could taste. "Holy crow," she murmured. "This is delicious."

He looked pleased with himself. "Try the sandwich. I got fancy cheese."

Obliging, Bella tried it.

He was right. It might have been a simple grilled cheese, but oh sweet baby jesus, it had to be the tastiest grilled cheese she'd ever eaten.

Bella laughed when she realized the carrots in her soup had been cut into heart shapes.  
"Really?" she asked, scooping up a few on her spoon and looking at him with raised eyebrows.

His eyes narrowed, his lips turning up at one corner. "I dare you to tell me you're not charmed."

"Hearts and flowers," she teased, her lips pursed. "I guess I'm easier than I thought," she finally conceded.

Rather than answer, Edward turned around another conversation heart that read 'so fine'.

Bella giggled, undeniably charmed.  
~0~  
They were done with dinner and putting the finally sleeping baby in her crib when it occurred to Bella that it was late, and the Masens weren't home yet.

"Where are your parents?"

Edward turned away from the crib, a slow smile inching up one side of his mouth. "Their anniversary is on Saturday."

The look in his eyes, dark, almost dangerous, had Bella's heart racing in an instant. "And?"

"And my father took my mother away. They won't be back until Monday."

It was Thursday.

Bella felt her mouth go dry, and she licked her lips.

He walked forward, his steps measured, his eyes sweeping down from her lips back up to meet her gaze. A step or two away from her, he held something up to his chest.

It took Bella a few breathless seconds to realize she was supposed to be looking down at what he had in his hand. Another conversation heart. Kiss me - this one said.

Winding her arms around his neck, she pulled him close and kissed him. They were soft kisses at first, slow and sensual. It was the first time they'd kissed this way, unhurried because they weren't falling asleep, and no one was going to walk in on them.

His hands started at her sides and brushed downward, squeezing her hips, coming around to cup her ass. He pressed her to him, deepening their kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair,

They stumbled backward until they were sitting on the edge of the bed, tangled up in each others arms.

And if they kept kissing like this, Bella was going to go straight out of her mind, out of her skin.

But that, she realized as he pushed her gently so they were laying on the bed, was the idea.

Edward tried to hold himself up on his arms but Bella tugged at his hair, and he got the idea. She wanted his weight on her, loved the feel of his body pressing down on every inch of hers. She reveled in the feel of him: his broad chest against her palms, the strength in his arms and legs.

She could feel him growing hard where his hips met hers.

When he pulled back, his breath warm and sweet from the dessert they'd shared, the look in his eyes was adoring. Bella's breath caught. There was no doubting that he loved her. It was written all over his face. Yes, his eyes were hooded, dark with the same want she felt, the pull of his body for hers, but his every touch was in love.

Seventeen seemed so young for most things. Even when she knew she had feelings for Edward, back when Lauren had been the worst complication between them, she was a little restless, but content to wait. Unlike so many of her classmates, Bella had been in no rush to find love.

But love had found her regardless of her plans.

As she'd told him before, they'd already had a baby. They loved each other. There was no reason at all to be scared of this.

And she wasn't. Maybe she was technically a virgin, and all of this was new to her, but the rightness of this, the way it was an expression of everything she felt but didn't have the words to say, brought a peace on her.

Maybe they were young, maybe the cards, the odds, were against them, but they were right together. This was right.

Edward drew the back of his crooked finger down her cheek and traced her lips. He rested his hand over her breast, against her heart, and Bella knew he could feel the quick pitter patter of her heart. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, rubbing the back of his head through his hair. She knew he was asking if she was scared, if she wanted to stop.

Her heart was pounding because she was excited.

Reaching between them, she took his hand and pressed it instead against his own chest. They could both feel the way his heart was hammering at the same pace as hers.

He grinned, tilting his head down to taste her lips again.

They were slow, still new to touch, to titillation. They were too quick, fumbling and just a little awkward, but always with smiles and little giggles. She thought her body might be unattractive, but the way he looked at her when she was nude beneath him, she felt beautiful.

"I love you." He groaned the words when he was sheathed inside her.

She rocked her hips with his, marveling at what her body could do, the way she was built to accept him inside her.

It wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for them, perfect for a first time, belated though it might have been.

* * *

**A/N: I know I didn't give you detail.**

**But they're alone for FOUR DAYS.**

**I'm just saying hehe**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everybody! Here we go.**

* * *

Emma's whimpering stirred Edward out of an otherwise deep sleep. Groggy, he blinked, trying to come back to his senses.

Something was different. His body was more lethargic, more... sticky.

Edward shifted, suddenly remembering the night before.

Sure enough, Bella was there beside him. It wasn't such a rare occurrence, of course, but this was the first time he had woken up naked.

And she was naked.

Impatient, Emma began to cry a little louder, snapping her father out of that line of thought. Quickly, Edward scrambled out of bed, pulling on his boxers as he did. He stumbled over to the crib, lifting his red-faced little girl up.

He went about the business of getting her changed and settled. Mostly, she seemed to just want company, so he brought her back to bed. Cupping her baby butt in his hand, he leaned against the headboard.

If the baby's squawking had bothered Bella at all, she didn't show it. She was still fast asleep on her belly, her arms gripping her pillow to her.

Patting their daughter's back gently, Edward looked down at Bella. It felt wrong to be so wildly turned on while he was holding the baby, but how could he help it? There was something so intensely erotic about the way Bella looked just then. Her bare shoulders peeked above the blankets. The hectic, mused way her hair fell reminded him of the night before - how he'd threaded his fingers into her tresses as he moved inside her.

The night before he left, Edward's father had pulled him aside.

"I'm not assuming," he'd prefaced the discussion. "I'm not even asking. I just want to make sure you understand something.

"You're a father. You'll be a father the rest of your life; there's nothing and no one that could take that away - not even me, obviously. But you've still got your whole life ahead of you." His expression had been open, sincere as he spoke. "Just because you have a baby with Bella doesn't mean you have to be with her forever."

Edward had looked right in his father's eyes and only said, "I'm in love with her."

Ed had studied his son for a long moment before he nodded. "I'm taking your mother away for our anniversary. We'll be back Monday." He pointed at his son. "I expect you to be responsible."

And to that end, Edward had awaken to find a pack of condoms on his nightstand - no doubt a parting lecture from his parents. Even though Bella was on birth control, they'd both preferred to be safer than sorry, so the gift had been put to good use.

He nuzzled Emma's soft skin, breathing in her baby scent. In the two months since her birth, this was the happiest he'd been. Actually, he was pretty blissed out.

When Emma fell asleep again, Edward yawned, sleepily ambling back over to her crib. There was still time yet to sleep before they had to get up for school.

But when he climbed back into bed, he was surprised to find Bella's eyes open and intent on him.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi." The word was soft, shy.

His hand curled around to the back of her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. Slowly, she shifted, and he gathered her to him, relishing the feel of her body, her silky skin. He kissed her softly, but when she scooted forward again, he broke the kiss, edging away from her.

For a moment, she looked confused, uncertain, but he saw realization dawn on her face as she figured out his problem had nothing and everything to do with her.

There was a beautiful, naked girl in his arms, and he was a teenage boy. He'd had every intention of ignoring his problem, but apparently, Bella had other ideas. He heard the way her breath stuttered, but her hand was steady as she drew her fingers down his chest.

"Bella..." he breathed her name, groaning when her fingers explored the tangle of curls above his hard length.

"Do you know what I think?" she asked quietly, kissing his chin, his cheeks as she continued to move her hands.

"Um." Edward was having trouble concentrating. "I... What?"

"I think we should take Emma to Mrs. Weber." She kissed his lips. "And then I think we should call in sick to school."

With her fingers wrapped around his cock, he was likely to agree to anything. "That's... Hell. That's very irresponsible."

She laughed, running her foot along his leg. "You know, almost everyone in this town - your parents, mine - have accused us of being irresponsible. And we haven't been. Not really. Not even once. We get to do one stupid thing, don't we?" She kissed the underside of his chin. "When do you think we're going to be alone again?"

With a groan, he put his mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily as he moved his hands along the lines of her back.

Their hands were still unstudied, clumsy. Bella seemed curious when she touched him, exploring the ways his body was different from hers. He wanted to memorize the curves of her body, the places where she was soft and hot. It was as wonderful as he'd ever imagined; better yet because it was Bella with him. That he was able to elicit the most beguiling little noises from her with his caress would never cease to amaze him.

She stroked him and kissed him and only looked pleased when he came in her hand. He found his shirt and wiped her clean before he gathered her close again, stealing another hour of sleep before they had to be up.

_**~0~**_

After they'd dropped Emma off, Edward and Bella did indeed return home. Their first order of business, knowing they would not be interrupted by their daughter's needs, was to sleep the rest of the morning away tangled in a warm embrace.

They woke shortly after noon, but neither of them were in any hurry to leave her bed.

Bella yawned, readjusting her head on his chest, smiling at the feel of his fingers gently untangling the snarls in her hair. "It feels weird to be here without Emma," she observed.

He huffed. "Yeah." He drew her hair back over her ear. "It feels weird to be here alone."

"It's nice." She remembered when Elizabeth had brought over that man - Aro - and how she seemed to think they were just playing house. Today, that sentiment might carry a little more weight, she mused inwardly.

Today, alone and cuddling with the father of her child, whom she'd had sex with the night before, Bella didn't feel like a seventeen-year-old girl. Or rather, she felt like this wasn't a moment from her real life, but a stolen moment from some future date.

Then again, when she stopped to consider she was someone's mother, she frequently felt displaced in time. She was all grown up and yet she was still a child. That was why there was a clandestine feel to moments like these.

She'd had sex with her boyfriend under his parents' roof. They were parents themselves, and yet that fact still felt taboo.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, tracing the line of her skull behind her ear. It tickled, but it felt good, and Bella revelled in the touch.

"The future," she said cryptically, not knowing if she could articulate her mood any further than that. If her future could look like this, feel like this, it might be easier to breathe through the really difficult moments.

Edward didn't reply immediately, but his fingers didn't still. When he finally spoke again, there was something distinctly fragile about his tone. "Do you think we're going to make it?"

Now it was Bella's turn to be silent. Her heart gave a painful seize, and she moved her hand to splay over his chest. For a three count, she held her breath and then pushed up onto her arm so she could look at him.

"I asked my mother the other day... You know, now that James is being so ugly with her, trying to stop her from breaking them up, did she regret being with him. She told me she regretted letting him hurt me, but as for her own personal life, she could never regret their relationship anymore than she regretted being with my father.

"She told me time will change me as surely as it changes everyone. She believes people can be together forever, but it takes equal amounts of hard work and luck, and she doesn't think it's a shame when things end because that's the nature of life. Holding on to things that should rightfully end is a lot uglier than conceding the beautiful thing you had isn't working anymore."

Bella stopped, knowing she was babbling. Life was a conundrum, and she was beginning to truly understand no one had all the answers. She wanted to be completely, absolutely sure she and Edward would be together for the rest of their lives - and that they would be the better for it - but no one could make that guarantee.

Sighing, she laid her head back down on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "I think, right now my life is beautiful. It's hard, but it's beautiful, and you're my favorite part."

He cupped her face, tilting her head up so he could kiss her. It was a slow, serious kiss. A promise. As she kissed him back, Bella had a desperate thought. She wished she could freeze them just as they were in that moment: when she was so in love with him and at peace with being a mother. She didn't want this feeling inside her to change.

But it would. It would evolve and grow as she grew up, as life shaped and molded her. And knowing it was inevitable, Bella relaxed and let that worry go. They'd already proved they could take challenges as they came. Every time, they'd emerged stronger as people and closer as a couple.

She would just have to promise to do her hardest to ensure that trend would continue. As aware as she was that raising Emma wasn't a game, she was equally aware that this relationship needed and deserved her attention too.

As exhausted as she sometimes was trying to keep up with everything - with Emma, work, school, and life in general - every sweet moment made the work well worth it. She thought of her friends, her classmates with blissfully uncomplicated lives and found she wasn't envious. Yes, she knew a greater hardship, but she tended to think her appreciation for what she had was more profound. She wasn't the only seventeen-year-old girl in town with a boyfriend, but she doubted any of the others could share such a deep connection when the worst of what they'd been through as a couple was maybe a fight over one of them flirting with someone else.

Edward pulled back a little and began to pepper little kisses about her face until Bella was giggling with the flutter of his lips against her neck. He rolled them so he was towering above her, looking down. His expression was so adoring, his smile so wide it warmed her from head to toe.

"I'm going to take a shower," he declared, rolling over and into a sitting position. There was an impish look on his face, though his eyes betrayed a hint of nerves as he offered his hand to her. "And I think you should join me."

Despite all they had already done, Bella blushed scarlet. Lust closed her throat, but she put her hand in his and let him pull her into the bathroom.

_**~0~**_

Back at school on Monday, Edward had a permanent smile on his face. A shit eating grin, his father would have called it.

It had been a good weekend.

He imagined if they weren't parents who had to take care of a two-month-old infant - besides being a built in distraction, Emma seeped their energy - they likely wouldn't have left the bed. Edward wasn't complaining. The intimate moments they'd managed were enough to have him smiling the rest of the week.

Every moment of self doubt was quieted at least for the time being. It was nice to glimpse the future, to relax with Bella in his arms, to play with their daughter together. Being with Bella physically felt like an act of love rather than an act of lust. It felt right, and it felt like something he wanted for the rest of his life.

Edward was drawn from his reverie when a small body barrelled into him. He whirled to find Lauren, her face furious and tear-streaked, glaring at him.

"You're a complete piece of shit, you know that?" She shoved him. "Fuck you!" She shoved him hard enough he winced when his back hit the lockers behind him. "Fuck. You."

Before she could shove him again, Edward grabbed her arms. She struggled, twisting in his hold, He was careful with her, not letting her go but not wanting to hurt her as he dragged her around the corner, into an empty classroom.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he demanded, pushing her away from him.

Lauren dragged in a long breath, her features pinched. It took Edward a few stunned moments to realize she was sobbing. "You told him. How could you tell him?"

"Told who what? You're not making any sense."

"You told Tyler." She smacked his chest. "No one else knew. Only you. So how did he find out."

Despite his anger at the girl, Edward's heart ached as he understood what she was talking about. "What did he do?" he asked softly.

Lauren suddenly sagged, and Edward put his arms around her instinctually. She sobbed into his chest. At first, he couldn't understand what she was saying, her voice was overrun with tears.

Finally, though, he was able to understand what she was babbling. "He yelled at me in front of my family. They all know. All of them. My life is ruined." Backing up, she shoved him again. "How could you do this to me?"

Sighing, he sat at an empty desk. "After all this time, why would you think I would tell him anything?"

"You're the only one who knew," she spat again. "And I..."

She trailed off, her expression grudgingly guilty.

"And you hurt Bella. For no reason," he filled in.

"You humiliated me," she growled. "You-"

He banged his hand on the desk. "All we did was have a baby. It didn't destroy your life; it destroyed ours."

Instantly, his daughter's face in his mind, he felt guilty. But it was true. His life was unrecognizable, _he_was unrecognizable, from where he'd been only two short months ago.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I didn't tell Tyler," he repeated. "I love my daughter. I wouldn't give her up for anything, but I know how you feel. And it sucks. It really sucks."

"This isn't the same. I didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't an idiot like you and her."

"You don't think it was a prick thing to do to let Tyler believe you could love him when you knew damn well you never could?" he challenged. "You think it wasn't idiotic to believe that could end well?" He shook his head. "At least with me, you were honest."

"And look where that got me." She sounded so defeated. "This sucks. Everything is just so fucked up."

Edward felt bad for her, but her histrionics were making him tired. He took a moment to appreciate his luck. Some part of him was aware it only would have taken a twist of fate for him to be in this boat with someone else. Yes, his life had been blown to pieces by his daughter's birth, but being irrevocably tied to Bella was far preferable than if he'd made this mistake with someone else. They were working together to reassemble their future, fitting the shambles of their broken lives into something not only workable but good. He was fairly certain the possibility of true happiness would have looked impossible if this had happened to him and a girl like Lauren.

"Your life isn't over," he said to his former friend. "It's just different than you wanted it to be. That doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"Oh, shut up," she hissed. "You don't get to pretend you know everything just because you have a kid."

"And you don't get to blame me for everything that goes wrong for you."

"This is all your fault! Yours and your whore."

Edward felt his anger flare, and he had to breathe deep. "Do you feel better? Has tossing around that word changed your life in any way?" He got up, shouldering his backpack as he headed for the door. "Good luck with everything, Lauren."

"That's it? That's all you have to say."

He looked her right in the eye. "Yeah. Pretty much," he said and walked out the door without a second glance.

_**~0~**_

When Edward got home from work, his parents were already back from their mini-vacation. He took a few minutes to talk to them. They'd had a good time and were glad the house hadn't been left in shambles.

"It looks like you've been responsible, Junior," his father said, leaning on the world responsible.

Edward laughed, hoping the sound wasn't as nervous as he felt. An irrational, paranoid fantasy played out in his head, and he momentarily wondered if his parents had put a camera in Bella's room. For a handful of tense seconds, he thought they knew exactly what he and Bella had been up to all weekend.

"Well, you know..." he stumbled, inwardly chastising himself for being so ridiculous. "I was going to have a kicking kegger, but then the baby woke up."

His father smirked and his mother ruffled his hair.

Before he could let his nerves get the better of him, Edward headed upstairs.

Outside Bella's room, he leaned against the door jamb, content to watch. So often he'd walked in to find Bella looking frustrated, frightened, or just plain tired. Right then, she was smiling, her face awash in devotion, amusement, and adoration as she grinned at her baby. She had Emma on her back on the bed and was pulling her up by her increasingly chubbier little hands in an approximation of baby sit-ups. Emma was working her lips around her miniature tongue, her eyes wide and bright.

When he shifted, the floorboards creaked, drawing Bella's attention. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, beautiful," he said softly.

Kneeling on her bed, he kissed her softly. Emma gave a loud cry, her little hands flailing in the air.

"She's happy you're home," Bella said with a smile.

"Yeah." Edward picked the baby up, cuddling her close and pressing a dainty kiss on her tiny nose. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo being on my team is sometimes a very thankless task. Really. Huge thanks to jessypt, barburella, jfka06, and ginnyw for managing my freak out.**

**And thanks to all of you for your continuous support. Mwah. Kisses and hugs all around.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So this is a thank you to everyone who helped me recently regarding this fic, this chapter. If you encouraged me on twitter, let me vent, or listened to me yell loud and long (sorry Jess, Ele, Ginny, Julie)... thanks. Really.**

* * *

To no one's great surprise, James spent the majority of February and the first half of March being difficult. Under other circumstances, Bella might have felt sorry for him. Losing his wife and daughter in one fell swoop couldn't have been easy. But as it was, he was making life much harder than it needed to be for everyone.

Of everyone, Bella felt most sorry for Bree. She was a mixed up kid who was just beginning to realize she didn't want to be anything like her parents. Poor girl. Yes, Edward and Bella had struggled with their parents, but they had all been at least grudgingly supportive. Bree and Riley were not so lucky. James's derision toward his daughter was a definite contributing factor toward her ending the pregnancy.

It had made Bella sad, and that night, she'd clung to Emma long after the baby had fallen asleep.

Sad as it was, Bella knew Bree had made the right choice for her. She was so changed from the bratty little child she'd been only a few short months before. It was the last thing Bella had ever expected, but she and her stepsister had a decent relationship now. Bree had a clearer head. The whole experience had taught her she wanted to be anything but what her parents had become, and she knew now she had to work at that.

As for her mother, James wasn't making Renee's life easy. He was passive aggressively picking fights every night at home.

Bella didn't think James was a monster. He was capable of loving. He did love his daughter, and he did love Renee. He just had difficulty accepting that the world wouldn't bend to his will. He couldn't control any of them anymore than he could control Bella.

She felt sorry for how impotent he must have felt.

Until Renee came over one night and changed their lives again.

Why Bella was taken so by surprise, she didn't know. Renee had never stopped asking her to come home. She understood why Bella didn't, of course, and hadn't pushed. Now, it seemed, her plan was to buy a house of her own. It took Bella a few moments to realize, as Renee talked about the market and what she was looking for, that she was assuming her daughter was coming with her.

"If we can find a reasonable three bedroom, Emma will have her own room," Renee enthused.

Edward and Bella spent the meal looking at each other in abject horror.

"But that's not fair," Edward sputtered when he found his voice. "Bella won't have any help at night."

"Well, she'll have me," Renee said gently.

"Junior, there's no reason you'd need to change the setup you have," Ed mused. "We'll get another crib for Bella's house, and you can keep the baby when Bella has to work."

"I don't want to be away from the baby. At all," Edward argued, and Bella found herself wordlessly nodding her agreement.

"It's hardly a separation. At most you'll be what? Four miles apart?" Elizabeth reasoned.

"But we do homework together. And we play with Emma," Bella interjected softly.

"There's no reason you can't keep doing that. I know Edward would always be welcome at my house," Renee said, looking up at the Masens. "I mean, at this point curfews wouldn't exactly apply."

"I can agree with that." Ed stroked his chin, offering Bella a smile. "You'd be welcome here as late as you want. Whatever works."

Bella pulled her hands away when Renee tried to pat them. Her mother sighed. "Well, it will take at least a month or two to get everything settled." Her tone was quiet, more comforting and maternal than Bella could ever recall hearing.

"In case I haven't told you enough, honey, I am sorry." She sounded contrite. There was no way Bella could doubt the sincerity of her mother's words. "James... I really had hoped he'd come around. It was such a shock for all of us, and we talked. After you left the first time, we talked. He knew it was wrong to hit you."

"And yet he still hit Bree." Bella's tone was biting.

Renee winced, but she nodded. "The right thing to do isn't always clear. I hope you'll give me the chance to make it up to you."

_**~0~**_

For days, Edward and Bella were cold toward their parents and clingy with each other. In some moments, it felt as if their world was crashing down around them, even though they both acknowledged they were probably being more melodramatic than absolutely necessary. It wasn't as though they were being separated. As their parents pointed out, they would still see each other constantly; they would still be raising their daughter together.

Bella did miss her mother.

Still, the more she thought about it, the more it felt like the worst idea in the world.

After a few days of the cold shoulder, Bella was hardly surprised when her father's name came up on her cell phone one afternoon.

"So your mother told me you aren't pleased with her." Charlie was always one to get right to the point.

"Dad..."

"Level with me, Bella. What are you and Edward planning to do?"

Bella blew out a short breath, annoyed. "What makes you think we're planning-"

"Because I remember when it was us," he interrupted. "I was nineteen when we got pregnant with you. Your mother was still in high school."

He paused, and Bella pressed her lips together. It was an odd thing to consider. To a child, a parent was always an adult. It was hard to imagine her parents weren't so much older than she was now when she was Emma's age.

"Thing is... we didn't listen to our parents either. Why do you think we got married on your mother's birthday?" He gave a wry laugh. "We couldn't wait another minute to prove we were grown up and independent and about to start a family."

"We don't want to get married," Bella blurted defensively.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. The day after she turned eighteen, we both moved out of our parents' houses to live together."

Bella knew how this story ended. Their relationship didn't last much longer than her first birthday when Renee followed her parents back to Phoenix. Renee had told her more than once living with someone was its own brand of stress. Dealing with the stress of living together along with being new parents had done their relationship in.

"It won't be like that for Edward and me," she said quietly, more to herself than her father.

"Maybe not." He blew out a huff of breath. "Look, if I thought you were better off without Edward, that Emma was better off without Edward, I'd have found a way to bring you home with me."

She bristled, unable to stop herself from voicing her fears. "We're a family. We want to be a family, and you can't-"

"Isabella." The warning in his tone was enough to silence Bella. "You've never been a melodramatic teenager. Now isn't the time to regress."

He sighed. "So let me guess. You and Edward make a tiny bit of money between both your jobs. The minute he turns eighteen, you're going to rent a place of your own."

Bella didn't answer. She would have asked him how he knew, but her father had always been observant. Besides, as he'd already pointed out, he and Renee had done the same exact thing. "At least we'll be together," she whispered.

"And you'll be stuck," he said bluntly. "Once you start paying rent, you have to keep paying it, and then what?

"Do you think I wanted you to move in with Edward and his family? That is most definitely not what I wanted." He huffed. "James was a bigger problem at the time, but what if he wasn't, hmm? What if he'd been understanding about the whole thing? Then you never would have moved out of your mother's house."

"But I did," she snapped. "It really sucked for a while, but we figured it out. Together. We're better together."

"And no one is separating you," he said calmly. "The situation has changed. That's life, Bells. Even when you find a good stride, there's no guarantee life won't change it up on you. If you're smart, you'll learn to roll with the punches and make the best of it. In any situation, there are always positives and negatives. I think you and I both know not a lot will change just because you and Edward sleep in a different house at night."

Bella wanted to argue, but what could she say? She liked the nights when she woke up to find Edward had fallen asleep beside her, but she wasn't going to tell her father that. And admittedly, there were some nights when she was relieved he stayed in his own room.

"I can't make your decisions for you, but I'll make you a deal," Charlie said finally. "If you can find a will to survive until you graduate, it will give Sue and me enough time to move back down there."

Bella sat up on the bed, surprised. "You're coming back? Really?"

"Seth graduates the same time you do, and he wants to go back to the US," he explained. "We'll get a place in Seattle, either big enough for all of us or... you know, we'll work something out. Any way you look at it, Seattle has more opportunities for you and Edward to work and whatever else. We'll help you. We'll help you figure out how to go to school. You can still have whatever life you planned for yourself before this all happened - it will just take some extra work, is all."

Gnawing on her lip, Bella turned that idea over in her head.

"It's just a little over a year," Charlie reiterated. "I know when you're seventeen, that feels like forever, but it isn't. A year and just a tiny bit of space between you and Edward won't kill you. And then, if you still want to be with him, live with him, I'll help you make that happen.

"None of us are against you and Edward being together, Bella. I think we just all want you to have a choice in the matter. Decide to be with him not because you have a baby and not because your stepfather is an asshole, but because that's what you want."

"It _is _what I want," she said fervently.

"Well, I don't think asking you to finish out high school in your mother's house is an unreasonable request." He took a deep breath. "You're not kids. Your mother, the Masens... we know that. You're not kids, but you're not grown up yet either. It's your choice. None of us can take that away from you, but for Emma, I hope you play it smart."

_**~0~**_

Ever since dinner with Renee, Edward had found his way to Bella's room every night. He crawled into her bed and pulled her into his arms, breathing her in as his thoughts simmered slow and hot. The way she clung to him, he didn't have to ask to know she was just as angry and frustrated as he was.

What an odd place to be. When Emma was born, they were both forced to grow up in an instant, and yet they had such little control over their lives. Hadn't Bella lived with James and his snide comments? And when she'd run away, she had so few options. If Ed and Elizabeth hadn't given in to Edward's begging, what choice would she have had but to return to her mother and James?

And then, of course, even when Bella was safely away from James, they were still subject to his parents' disappointment. He hadn't been exaggerating the day he yelled at his mother; they'd made a horribly difficult situation all that much harder.

They weren't children anymore. Edward hadn't thought he was a child for a long time, but after Emma, he could see clearly that he had been. He saw it every day when he went to school and listened to the other students - how completely carefree they were. They went home and relaxed. They bitched about parents who bugged them to clean their room and who wouldn't bend on curfew rules.

These last few months, he'd felt so separate from his peers. Like Wendy made to leave the nursery, there was an invisible line between him and Bella and the rest of them.

Yet here they were, children subject to their parents' choices. Indignation made him want to claim his independance, made him want to strike out on his own where he could prove he was an adult, and he knew what was best for him and his little family. But Charlie was right - he would be stuck. Of everyone, Bella's father would know because he'd done exactly that: not listened to his parents and ended up with a bad marriage and too many responsibilities when he was just nineteen. It had taken him fifteen years to get out of Forks.

Edward wanted more than this town could ever provide for himself and for his family.

One day after he picked up Emma, he drove to the hospital, hoping Carlisle was free. He found him in his office and gladly handed the baby over to be cuddled while he paced, venting his frustrations.

There was a small smile playing about Carlisle's face when Edward was through.

"What?" Edward demanded, thoroughly irritated.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said sincerely, tempering his little grin into a more serious expression. "You've always been among the more mature teenagers I know." He bounced Emma, his gaze thoughtful. "Please don't think I'm trying to be condescending here. This is just an observation. As mature as you are, you still talk like a teenager."

"What does that mean?" Edward knew his tone was clipped, defensive, but he couldn't help it. He'd come to Carlisle because the other man had often understood when his parents just didn't.

"You talk in absolutes and certainties," Carlisle explained. "I'm sure you've heard it said that teenagers think they know everything, and that's very true. I know I did."

"I'm-"

Carlisle held a hand up before Edward could argue. "I'm not trying to be insulting." Looking down at Emma, he gently pulled her baby hand away from where she was trying to stuff it in her mouth. "It's just a matter of perspective. Certainly, you've put in more mileage than most of your peers. You understand things it will take them years to wrap their heads around, but you still have a lot to learn.

"You have every right to be frustrated and angry that your parents and Bella's mother have so much control over your lives. Where you make a mistake is assuming that being so out of control of your own life has anything to do with your age." His smile returned then, and his eyes shone with good humor as he continued. "As old as I am, I can tell you there are very few times when I've had any good amount of control over my own situation. Yes, I've lived in my own house, with my own rules, for a long time now, but there's always something."

Edward threw himself down in the chair opposite Carlisle, huffing as he did. He needed just a few seconds to be a disgruntled teenager before he forced himself to grow up.

"Look at it this way," Carlisle entreated. "Earlier on, we spoke about how difficult it was to figure out how to be in a relationship to begin with, let alone while you're figuring out how to be a parent. You and Bella skipped a step."

"Ha. We skipped a lot of steps," Edward interjected wryly.

Carlisle nodded. "This gives you at least some chance to pace yourselves." Again his lips pursed as he fought a smile. "And that might seem like the end of the world from where you are now, but it's not. It's really not."

Edward fixed the older man with a withering stare and grumbled, but didn't argue.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Carlisle giving Edward the space he needed to brood and come to terms with the state of his life. Edward watched Carlisle speak softly to the baby, tickling her tummy and delighting in her baby grin. Emma cooed, her hands seeking and falling randomly, squeezing. She was getting better at grabbing things - a fact Bella had learned the hard way when Emma yanked on her hair.

He was still deep in thought late that night when he snuck from his room into Bella's and crawled under the blankets with her. He peppered her face with soft kisses and sighed when he felt her fingers in his hair. He liked this. A lot. He didn't want to have to let it go.

But...

He also liked those nights when he stayed in his own room, when he could sprawl across the whole bed. Edward had frequent fits of insomnia, and sometimes he tossed and turned. Sometimes he turned on the lights and did anything but sleep.

And he liked sleeping naked. Sometimes. Which despite their moments of intimacy was not something he was comfortable doing with Bella in the bed.

Besides, if his parents caught them...

The more Edward let himself think about it, the more he could pick out little things he missed. He missed those Saturday mornings when he stumbled downstairs bleary eyed, drawn by the smell of cooking bacon. There over lazy breakfasts while they all lounged around in their sleep clothes, he'd give up the teenage pretense that hanging out with your mom and dad was lame, and he would just enjoy being a son. Yes, these breakfasts still happened, but the dynamic was different with Bella and Emma there.

He supposed he could live with a few more stolen moments like that.

And sometimes, just sometimes, when he came home from work and he just wanted a few small moments to himself, he would get overwhelmed. Bella and the baby would demand his attention. There was homework still left to be done. In those moments, Edward would feel so, so sorry for himself because he was only seventeen. His life wasn't supposed to be like this yet.

If he and Bella weren't in the same house, he could steal a breath here and there, and so could she, when he had the baby.

He'd occasionally thought it felt like he was walking around with shoes that were way too tight. Sure he could still walk, but the steps could be unpleasant and painful. Maybe it was not such a bad thing to loosen his shoes up just a bit. They would still be too tight, he would still stumble awkwardly, but maybe this change could make things just a little bit easier until he was just that tiny bit more prepared.

There were only two things he knew for certain about his future: he wanted to be a good father, and he wanted Bella, period. Living in different houses wouldn't change those things.

"Are you still awake?" Bella asked, her voice hardly more than a whisper in the quiet darkness.

He hummed an affirmative. When she readjusted herself so she was laying with her head on his chest, he stroked his fingers up and down her back.

"I love you," Bella said with a sigh, the slight slur to her words telling him she was falling back asleep quickly.

He tightened his hold on her for a second. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: So there's that.**

**I've started another fic, Beggars, Blighters, Villains, And Knaves. It's a pirate adventure. Yes, there will be romance. Yes the romance is between Edward and Bella. But if you're a fan of Jasper, he's got a big role too. It's technically a crossover, but don't let that scare you. It's just the Twilight kids wandering around the Pirates of the Caribbean universe. I'm having fun with it. Join me, won't you?**

**There will be one more chapter and an epilogue to this fic.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am VERY sorry for the multiple update alerts if you got them. I was trying to figure out a way around. LOL. Hopefully this works. Thanks to everyone who contacted me asking me where the update was. I'm sorry it took so long.**

**A/N: To clear up a common misconception - the suggestion made was for the baby to live with BOTH parents. It's the same setup they have now except extended. When Bella works, Edward will keep the baby. When Edward works, Bella will keep the baby. They are both welcome to come over and visit even if it's not their night to have the baby.**

* * *

March turned into April and April to May before Renee had the house settled. She'd found a one story home on the street behind the Masens. There were two bedrooms, so Renee gave Bella the master suite, allowing for the fact she needed both a desk for school and room for Emma's crib. Which was why she told Edward he was ridiculous for moving the crib in his house into his room rather than turn the spare room into a nursery for the time being.

Edward groaned when his alarm clock rang the first morning he had Emma by himself. She'd slept through the night, which he and Bella had been worried about - that the change would have an adverse effect on her.

When he stumbled over to her crib, Edward found Emma was already awake. She was cooing quietly to herself but when she saw him, her lips turned up into a baby grin and she waved her fists around excitedly.

"Aaaaah aaah aaaaah," Emma informed him.

Yawning, Edward picked up the baby, cuddling her close. "Good morning to you, too." He reached for one of her soft toys to occupy her grabby hands. "Did you know you're five whole months old today, Emmatine?"

His daughter's answer was to blithely stuff her toy in her mouth. Laughing, Edward kissed the top of her head, feeling the sparse, fine, soft hairs that had finally begun to make an appearance. He and Bella argued playfully over whether they were more brown or more his shade of hair.

Edward set about getting them both ready for the day, stumbling a little as he packed her bag - Bella had always done that part. He was running a little bit behind schedule by the time he and Emma were both dressed.

As he got Emma's bottle ready, Edward felt slightly harried. He tapped his foot, his eye on the clock.

"Why don't you let me take Emma to daycare today?"

Edward jumped, startled at his mother's voice. He looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Sure." Her smile was gentle. "Just this once. Then you can take a breath and have a bowl of cereal."

"But the carseat base is in my car."

Wordlessly, she offered him her car keys.

His stomach growled loudly, answering for him. He let his mother pour him a bowl of cereal and slice bananas into it. They talked for a few minutes while they ate.

"This is nice," Edward admitted just as they were about to go their ways for the day. "And it was nice hanging out a little with you and Dad last night."

"It was," his mother agreed.

"But I don't get it. It's not like you couldn't talk to me when Bella was here. Why didn't you? Why didn't we... hang out like that, like this?"

His mother pursed her lips, considering his question. "You know, in a lot of ways, this whole parenting thing only gets harder. Your father and I, we were trying to give you space, let you decide if you wanted to seek us out or if you preferred spending all your time with Bella." She tilted her head at him, a slightly bemused expression on her face. "We are aware you're closer to an adult than not, after all."

Edward bit the inside of his cheek. If they hadn't been so damn difficult in the beginning of all this, maybe he would have sought them out more instead of feeling like it was him and Bella against the world. And afterward, it felt like it should have been his parents' responsibility to bridge the gap between them.

There was still much left to be repaired in their relationship, he thought as he drove to school. Becoming a father so suddenly had done more than just forced him to instantly redefine his relationship with Bella. His parents had always allowed him a great deal of freedom and with it, responsibility, but this was a whole other realm. They'd learned they had a week old granddaughter one day before their seventeen-year-old son moved his girlfriend into their home.

The last month and a half, coming to terms with the idea of living in separate houses, Edward had rarely stopped to consider the effect this entire ordeal had on his parents. He'd felt a passing frustration at the yawning distance between them. It occurred to him rather than fearing the little bit of distance he got from Bella would drive a wedge between them, maybe he should recognize it would help him find a solid definition to his relationship with his parents.

Maybe he could have what he saw at the Cullen house. Carlisle and Esme treated Alice and Emmett differently than parents treated their high school age children. They were obviously still parents - very supportive and... parental - but their relationship was just more... adult. It wouldn't be bad if he could have that.

Besides, he didn't really think he had to worry about his relationship with Bella. He had a good feeling about them.

He had the feeling he would love her like this forever.

That warm emotion filled him when he saw she was waiting in the parking lot as he drove up, obviously watching for him. When he got out of his mother's car, she grinned, heading over to him. He held out his hand for hers and kissed her hello enthusiastically.

"How was she?" Bella asked eagerly even though he'd answered her text from early that morning already.

"She was an angel," he assured her. "How were you?"

Bella shrugged, falling into step beside her. "It was weird. I kept waking up wanting to check on her."

"She's been sleeping through the night for a few weeks now," he pointed out.

"I know. But it just felt different."

"Well, call me next time. I'll talk to you. Or I can take a picture of Emma or something."

She frowned at him. "I'll get used to it. I don't want to wake you up just because I can't sleep."

"I don't want to sleep if you can't sleep," he countered. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Partners. Remember?"

The warning bell rang and they both grimaced. "See you at lunch," Edward said with a small sigh, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

_**~0~**_

Later that day, Edward was staring at his locker, trying to remember what books he had to take home. In his head, he was blocking out bits of time. He had work for four hours, and then he would go over to Bella's house to spend time with her and his daughter.

"Hey, Edward?"

Edward looked up warily as Tyler approached him. He had no idea where he stood with the other boy, and regardless whether or not Lauren got what she deserved, there was no way he approved of what Tyler had done.

So when he answered, his tone was wary. "What?"

Tyler looked uncomfortable, like he had a foul taste in his mouth. "I, um... How's your baby?"

Automatically, Edward straightened up, prickling with defensiveness. "Do you really care?" He didn't believe he did, so he was trying to figure out what Tyler was actually after.

The boy shrugged. "Yeah. Sure. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Edward studied him for another second before he gave in. "Well, she's fine. Growing."

"Yeah. They do that. I got two little brothers and a sister. I mean real little. My mom - she remarried and had them all one after another." He shook his head. "The youngest - my little brother - still doesn't sleep through the night, so I haven't slept in five years."

"Holy crap." Edward's head spun. Emma wasn't a very fussy baby, but she was exhausting all the same. He had been living for the day she would sleep through the night. He couldn't imagine getting that in a cycle, one after another.

"Exactly." Tyler's smirk was genuine for a moment before the discomfort got the better of him. He shifted his weight. "Look, man. I was a real prick before. I guess I understand why you cheated on Lauren."

Edward glared. "I didn't," he said succinctly. "I knew."

Tyler's eyes widened and narrowed just as quickly. "You knew?" It was an accusation. "You knew, and you didn't tell me when-"

"I had other things - _have_ other things - to worry about." He hesitated, not sure he wanted to get into this with Tyler. "And besides that, it wasn't my business anyway. Lauren has the right to live any way she wants to."

The hard look on his face made Edward think Tyler had a thing or two to say about that, but he just nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"How did you find out, anyway?"

At that, Tyler really looked abashed. He shifted his feet again, crossing his arms. "She left her laptop open when I was alone in her room," he finally said.

Edward's eyebrow arched.

"I know. It was stupid of me to look." Another shrug. "Guess I'm not great boyfriend material."

They looked at each other for a few awkward moments. "Anyway. I know we've never been great pals or nothing, but I shouldn't have said some of the things I said. And I wanted you to know... I told Felix and the other guys to back off Bella."

Blowing out a breath, Edward nodded at the other boy. "Thanks. I was afraid I was going to get suspended if Felix even looked at her again."

Tyler smirked. "Yeah. Well, I got practice so..."

"Yeah. Thanks, Tyler," Edward said sincerely. One less stress off his back was fine with him.

_**~0~**_

They'd been living apart for three weeks and had settled into a routine not so terribly different than what they'd had before. When Edward worked, Bella picked up the baby and vice versa. More often than not the one of them that worked ended up coming over to the other's house afterward.

In actuality, because Renee wasn't as much of a homebody as the Masens, Edward and Bella ended up with a lot more uninterrupted alone time when he went over to her house.

Bella perched on the couch in her living room with her History book balanced on her knees. She was supposed to be studying, but really, she was watching Edward. He and Emma lay on their bellies, and he was pushing up, trying to show her how to crawl or at least roll over. She was getting close.

He giggled when Emma pointed her head downward as if she were trying to gain traction with her skull instead. "You're mixed up, Emmatine," he teased her. "Do you try to think with your feet? Boy, you're not very smart."

The baby stared, watching her father's lips move, and grinned, apparently deciding he was hilarious.

Laughing with her, Edward straightened up. He left Emma on the floor and moved to sit beside Bella on the couch. She leaned into him, and let him tilt her chin up for a lingering kiss.

"Your mom's out tonight?" he asked between kisses.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed against his lips.

"Good." Knocking the schoolbooks off her lap, his kisses grew a lot more serious, and Bella found herself rather suddenly horizontal.

It was somewhat ironic. It took some practice to get really good at intense make-outs on the narrow couch. On the one hand, they'd conceived Emma on their first try. And then they'd lived together. And only now did they have occasion to master their techniques.

It was no wonder Emma was trying to walk on her head; her parents were backward. The poor girl had no chance.

"What are you giggling at?" Edward's tone was a growl against her skin and the vibration made her whimper.

"Nothing." She bucked her hips against his, effectively distracting his attention.

But before they could get into it, Emma started crying. It wasn't a real cry. It was her why-is-no-one-paying-attention-to-me cry.

Reluctantly, Edward and Bella straightened up. "Renee will probably be gone most of the night," Bella comforted.

Edward's face was flushed. He retrieved the baby and dangled his keys in front of her waving them in a rhythm. "You're getting very sleepy."

Emma cooed, and batted at the keys, trying to grab them instead.

"Do you think hypnotist schools cost a lot? I wonder what a hypnotist makes," Edward muttered, switching the keys out for a safer, softer toy.

Bella just laughed at him.

_**~0~**_

"This is so gross."

Emma had a little bit of a cold. Now that they were over the whole panic phase where they were sure something was drastically wrong with their baby, Edward and Bella were learning just how much snot something so small could produce.

Bella watched Edward take the squeezy turkey baster type contraption one of their parents had given them and rocked the moody baby in his arms. Emma yowled her displeasure, but eventually he got her to settle enough he could clear her nose a bit.

"You know, baby girl, if you didn't want me and Mommy to go to Prom, all you had to do was ask," he said, as he settled with his back against Bella's headboard.

Emma, of course, didn't answer. She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyelids already drooping as he rubbed her back.

"Did you really want to go to prom?" Bella asked, sitting across from him at the foot of the bed.

He gave her a sad smile and shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it." He leaned his cheek against Emma's hot little head. "I just... I don't want us to have to miss anything if we can help it."

Bella had to smirk at him. "If Emma didn't exist, do you really think I would have gone to any dance, let alone prom?"

His answering smile was mischievous. "I could have convinced you."

She rolled her eyes. "Hah. If you went, you would have gone with Lauren," she reminded him.

"Well, yes," he admitted. "But I would have convinced you to go with Mike."

Bella wrinkled her nose at the idea. "You want me to go with Mike?"

"Of course I don't want you to go with Mike." There was a roughness to his voice that sent a little thrill down her spine. "It would have killed me." He stood, careful not to jostle Emma too much, and offered Bella his free hand. When she wound her fingers with his, he pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "But I would have danced with you."

He began swaying the three of them gently. "Would you have?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his unoccupied shoulder."

"Yeah." She felt his lips against her hair. "It would have been the highlight of my whole night."

They swayed like this in an easy silence for a few seconds. Bella lifted her hand, splaying it flat against her over-warm daughter's tiny body. "I like this better than having to go with Mike."

She lifted her head to see his smile. "Me too," he said, and he kissed her sweetly.

_**~0~**_

"Check this out. Emma thinks apple sauce is lemon juice."

Edward watched with everyone else as Emmett fed his daughter a tiny spoonful of applesauce. Sure enough, Emma's whole face puckered and she waved her hands around as if she'd bitten into the ripest lemon. It was the funniest face Edward thought he had ever seen.

It was June 22nd, two days after Edward's eighteenth birthday, and two weeks into summer vacation. The Cullens, unbeknownst to him, had planned a party, and though the grand cake Alice had baked him said it was his birthday they were all celebrating, the party was really for all of them - Edward, Bella, and Emma.

That was why Esme and Carlisle had surprised Bella by coordinating with Charlie. When they'd arrived at the Cullen house for what they thought was just a simple dinner, they'd been greeted by Edward's parents, Bella's parents and her stepmother and brother, the Cullen kids, Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, and Conner. It was kind of a birthday/baby shower as all the attendees had either brought gifts for him, gifts for Emma or both.

So far, Edward and Bella hadn't even gotten to hold their daughter since they walked in the door. Charlie had hogged her for the first hour, and after that, she was with a different person every time Edward looked up.

Emma was obviously eating up all the attention.

"Hey, Edward. It's your turn."

Tyler and Eric were trying to teach him some convoluted version of pool that could be played by more than two people or teams. Edward wasn't sure he was getting it, but he was having a good time all the same.

With everyone there, it was hard not to think about the last time his parents and Bella's parents had been gathered under one roof. What a difference six months made.

Bella was sitting on the couch, wedged between both her parents. Without James to make things more difficult than they needed to be, Renee and Bella were closer than they'd ever been. Back then, Edward remembered overhearing Charlie lecturing Renee, reminding her that she'd been a young mother and was in a unique position to offer Bella support learning how to cope. Since she'd moved back in, Bella's lingering issues with depression seemed to have dissipated almost completely. Having her mother to lean on went a long way toward helping soothe her wounded psyche.

As much as he wanted to be everything for her, Edward had to admit he couldn't, and shouldn't, be. It was a hard lesson, but not without its moments of sweetness. Watching how content and at ease she looked as she talked with her parents, Edward had to see the good in not having to go at it on their own.

And slowly, slowly, they were beginning to learn how to juggle all the elements of a healthy life.  
Edward had never considered it before. Life was relatively easy when all he had to be was a student, a son, a friend. It was strange how quickly even those easy definitions could change.

Only recently had Edward begun to wrap his head around being a friend again. Yeah, he sat at lunch with a set group of kids, and they could talk, but for the last six months, Edward had hung out with no one but Bella, his parents, and Emma.

He barely had time to be employed, a student, Emma's father, and Bella's boyfriend. It had taken quite a bit of time before he could consider being anyone's friend.

But the week before, Conner and Ben had chipped in to get Tyler to babysit one day when Bella was at work. They'd dragged him to a crappy, badly dubbed kung-fu movie in Port Angeles, and hadn't given him too much crap for the fact he ducked out of the movie twice to check on his baby.

Inevitably, he lost the game and gave up his space so Angela - who didn't know how to play either - could get in on the action.

Going over to Emmett, he lifted his daughter out of his arms. "Give me that," he said with mock ferocity. "Get your own."

Emmett grinned at him and patted Rosalie's distended belly. "Soon, man. Very soon."

Emma was yawning as he carried her over to where Bella was sitting. Charlie nodded at him and decided it was time to talk to Carlisle about something or another, leaving his seat next to Bella open.

"In case I hadn't told you, kid, you're doing right by my little girl and my granddaughter," Charlie had told him earlier on in the evening. "And I know how rare that is, so I appreciate it." He'd clapped him on the back. "Frankly, I'm impressed. And I'm proud of both of you."

It was nice to hear, especially from Bella's father, that as lost as he often felt, he still wasn't fucking up too badly.

"Hey," he said to Bella as he sat beside her, automatically wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," she greeted back, reaching for his hand.

"Smile, kids," Esme said, appearing in front of them from nowhere, camera in hand. "Family picture time."

Renee dodged out of the way quickly.

It would become one of Edward's favorite pictures. He and Bella sat together, their heads tilted toward each other, with their sleepy, happy baby cuddled between them. They were heartbreakingly young, but - though the picture didn't show it - in love, and surrounded by people who loved them and supported them.

That was the day Edward looked around and realized with absolute certainty, he was going to make it; his little family would be fine.

Yes, life was complicated and hard, but it was also so very good.

* * *

**A/N: There will be an epilogue.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**~Shortly Before Graduation~**_

"No."

"Yes."

Bella huffed, crossing her arms. "Edward, no."

Growling, Edward picked up a pillow from her bed and banged his head against it. "A lot of couples do this. It only makes sense." They'd been over this a thousand times already, but he tried again just in case it would stick this time. "You got the scholarship, so you go to school first. Full time. Since Charlie isn't going to charge us rent, that leaves me to cover whatever we need for Emma and our part of the utilities. I can do that, and we'll still be able to save if I'm working full time."

Her stare was withering. "That's not fair. Why can't we both work and do night school and online courses like we talked about? It might take us longer, but-"

"This isn't about what's fair to you and me," he interrupted, a little frustrated. "We don't have that kind of time. You got the scholarship. Take advantage of it. Go to school and get out in four years - less, if you can swing it."

She glared at him, her lips pursed and her hands on her hips. "Fine," she said, with a huff, sitting beside him.

Edward blinked, honestly shocked he'd won that argument so quickly. He looked at Bella out of the side of his vision, watching as her pout slowly turned into a smile. They both laughed simultaneously, the tension between them being dispelled.

Turning his head, he kissed her cheek. Before he could turn back, she caught the side of his face with her hand. He couldn't keep himself from smiling against her lips as he deepened their kiss.

_**~Three Years Later~**_

"Mommy!"

Bella barely had time to shuffle off the stage before her four-year-old daughter came barrelling at her. She huffed when Emma hit her. Reaching down, she pulled Emma up into her arms hugging her tightly.

"You look so pretty today, Mommy. And me and Daddy are proud of you," she babbled merrily.

By then the rest of the family had caught up with Emma, and Bella found herself engulfed in hugs and congratulations.

If she'd had it her way, Bella would have graduated quietly with no fuss. But four years of motherhood had taught her she rarely got things her way. Despite the fact she'd tried to assure Emma she'd been present at her and Edward's high school graduation, the girl was obsessed with the idea of watching Bella walk across a stage dressed in school colors to receive her diploma.

And, of course, taking after her father, once Emma had talked her mother into it, she'd wasted no time at all in rallying the troops. As a result, Bella was now surrounded by her extended family: The Masens, her mother, father, stepmother, step-siblings, and the entire Cullen brood. Even Bree was there.

Though she blushed at all the attention, Bella could never doubt she was well loved.

Ever patient, Edward hung back, letting everyone else have their fill before he came forward. "Congratulations," he murmured in her ear as he hugged her close.

The pride in his eyes, in his tone, was unmistakable, and Bella's heart felt full. Without his constant love and support, she never could have gotten through school the way she had. He'd been amazing, working hard and still going above and beyond with Emma when Bella was overwhelmed with midterms and projects.

He was a true partner.

Wrapping her arms around Edward's neck, she pushed up onto her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. "Marry me."

He stiffened and pulled back, his eyes comically wide. "What?" he said intelligently.

Though she was nervous, Bella couldn't help but giggle at the flabbergasted expression he wore. Again she came closer so she could whisper, not wanting their family - and probably more importantly, their daughter - to hear until they were ready. "Marry me," she repeated.

His grin was breathtaking, but he tamped it down as he tilted his head to whisper back. "I don't know, Miss Swan. We're awfully young to be tied down."

She laughed. She wasn't even twenty-two yet. With all her responsibilities, Bella often felt at least thirty-five, and yet other times, she felt as stupid and young as she'd been at seventeen.

Edward nuzzled the side of her head with his nose and kissed her cheek. "Of course I'll marry you."

_**~Three Months After That~**_

"Now that's something you don't see every day."

Bella, dancing in safe sways with her father, looked over her shoulder to Jasper. It was his wedding gift that he'd offered up his services as a wedding photographer.

As Bella watched, he raised his camera, snapping another picture of the beautiful scene on the dance floor.

Emma had apparently misinterpreted the traditional father-daughter, mother-son dance. She'd pushed Elizabeth out of the way and now stood perched on her Daddy's feet, staring up with the biggest grin.

The sight nearly made Bella cry, it was so beautiful. There was Edward - her lover, her partner, and the father of her child looking sinfully good in his tux. Since they'd set eyes on each other earlier that day, he'd broken out into a breathtaking grin that hadn't left his face. His happiness and satisfaction was a reflection of everything she felt. They were still stumbling, but they were making it through life together.

And then their baby, their Emma. She was a stunningly precious child with her father's beautiful green eyes and his same shade hair that fell in curls, just like her Grandpa Charlie. She had Bella's face, even her slightly-awkward ears, poor baby girl. She was an easy going girl, her eyes almost always lit up and excited, just as they were now. She was adorable in the dress she'd proudly picked out all by herself - a sleek, elegant dress in soft lavender she'd chosen to look more like her Mommy. Usually, Emma liked everything that was bright pink, frilly, and poofy - very unlike her Mommy.

Charlie chuckled, drawing Bella's attention back. "You happy, Bells?" he asked, though he had to know the answer.

"Yeah. I really am."

_**~Six Months After That~**_

Edward felt an immense sense of satisfaction when he and Bella had signed the lease and the landlord handed over their keys.

They had their own apartment. It was small - three tiny bedrooms, one of which they would use as an office workspace - but it was 100% their responsibility. It was a long time coming, but Bella had finally found a good job, and Edward - having fallen into a decent career in the search engine marketing field while Bella was getting her degree - had decided not to pursue a higher education. What he did didn't necessitate any kind of degree, just experience.

They were ready for this, to live without the safety net of any of their parents.

Holding Bella's hand, they looked around the blank space.

"I guess we're grown up now, huh?" Bella finally said, breaking the silence.

He laughed.

And kissed her.

And realizing there was absolutely no chance anyone was going to walk in on them, he made love to his wife there on the floor in the middle of the living room.

_**~And Then~**_

Emma was some kind of piano prodigy.

She'd picked up her father's ear - Edward had the ability to pick up an instrument and just start playing it - and passion for music. Early on, her parents had both done what they could - gotten all the freelance work they could get their hands on - to support her. Lessons, music, private music camps - it all added up.

But worth it, Edward thought, watching her in awe.

She was all of nine years old, dressed quite prettily as she played background music for one of Seattle's swanky, high class restaurants. The other patrons were charmed. Edward and Bella could not have been prouder.

Reaching across the table, he took Bella's hand and squeezed. "Our kid is awesome," he whispered, leaning in conspiratorially.

Her answering smile was blinding.

But then, as he watched, it fell, and she seemed... not troubled, exactly...

Nervous, maybe?

"What's wrong, Bella?"

Sure enough, her look, when she glanced back at him, was furtive. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, trying for a light tone. "She came out right."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What do you think about trying our luck again?"

It took him a few seconds to grasp what she was saying. Then he felt a rush of fear followed quickly by excitement. He raised his hand to her cheek, brushing the pads of his fingers down her face. "Yeah. I think that's a great idea."

_**~Thirteen or so months later~**_

"This is ironic, that's what it is," Bella grumbled. "The first time, I didn't even notice I was pregnant. This time, it's like this kid is making sure I can't forget he's in here."

Edward pressed his lips together, biting the inside of his cheek. There were a lot of things he could say, but hard earned experience had taught him to keep his mouth shut. This pregnancy had been trying to say the least, and when she was suffering the ill effects, it seemed that everything that came out of Edward's mouth was wrong to his beautiful, fantastic, loving wife.

What he wanted to tell her was that being put on bed rest wasn't the worst thing in the world. It was better than the horrible morning sickness that had plagued the first five months of her pregnancy. But Bella didn't like being waited on, she didn't like being so still. It made her very restless.

So Edward kept his silence, rubbing her back in slow circles and simply offering his loving presence.

After a minute, Bella let out a long slow breath, and when she turned back to him, she was smiling. "Well, the good news is, I think I've found a good name for our son." She rubbed her belly - huge this time, as if to make up for his sister's hide-and-seek tendency - tenderly.

"Do tell," Edward prompted, shifting so he could put one arm around her shoulders and rest his other hand over her belly.

"I've been watching The West Wing-"

"That show's ancient."

Bella glared, and Edward shut his mouth quickly. "Yes, well. That's what happens when I'm home alone with nothing but Netflix to keep me company. Can I continue?"

Edward waved his hand to indicate she should go on.

"Anyway. There's a character I really like. Josh. I think that's a nice name."

Cocking his head, Edward considered this. "Keeping with the theme of naming our kids after the last thing we watched, hmm?" He rubbed his palm over the swell, smiling. "Joshua Alexander Masen?" he suggested.

"His initials would be jam, you realize that right?"

"That just has all sorts of great possibilities." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. It was a small peck - he didn't know how she felt toward him today - but before he could back away, she caught him, her hand to the back of his head. She held him there, apparently not done kissing him.

Edward's lips turned up even as they kissed. He brought his hand up, stroking her cheek with the the back of his knuckles. He let his other hand rest against her swollen stomach. Her fingers in his hair felt so good, he couldn't help the little moan that escaped his lips.

He was so crazy in love with this woman. They were lucky, and he knew that. It was true they'd worked unbelievably hard - raising a baby at such a young age, staying together through every challenge - but still, they were lucky. Life could have just as easily torn them apart as tossed them together.

Shifting, he moved so he could wrap one arm around her shoulder, tucking her tight against him. He stroked her belly, leaning his head against hers. "He's almost here. Can you believe it?"

She huffed, putting her hand over his. "No," she admitted.

How could he blame her? Their son couldn't have been more planned. Throughout their relationship, they'd been diligent about birth control - beyond diligent, they'd been obsessive about it.

Maybe it was because they hadn't had a choice before, but choosing how and when to have their second baby was a decision they examined from every side. They considered adoption. They seriously considered not having another baby at all.

But finally, they both agreed they wanted what they'd missed out on the first time: the pregnancy. They wanted the moment month to month when they held their breath, waiting to see if they'd sparked a new life. They wanted to tell their family and friends - watch the happiness news of a new baby brought when it was something to celebrate. They wanted all the milestones: the first ultrasound, watching Bella's body change as she grew their child, finding out if it was a boy or a girl. They wanted all the moments they'd been robbed of by fate and circumstance.

Thinking back to Emma's hectic babyhood, Edward wondered what it would be like this time.

Well, another couple of weeks and they would find out.

Bella hissed, her hand going to her belly. "Ouch! Jesus." She paused. "Oh, fuck."

They both looked at her pants, rapidly darkening down the front. "Bella... did your water just break?"

"Um. Yes?"

_So much for a couple of weeks_...

_**~Eighteen Hours Later~**_

Edward yawned, feeling a little lethargic, trying to figure out what had woken him up.

Oh, right. His three hour old son.

He tried not to jostle Bella as he got out of the too-small hospital bed, but it was inevitable. She winced as she woke and looked around blearily.

"Shh," he murmured to her. "Go back to sleep. Your boobs aren't necessary yet." He reached into the plastic bassinet, carefully bringing his son up into his arms. "You want your daddy, don't you, Josh?"

The baby made a little fussing noise, but he didn't start crying. Tucked against his father's warm body, his eyes drooped and fell again.

Edward was so smitten.

He looked up at Bella as he sat back down on the bed. "See?"

She rolled her eyes, but her smile was indulgent.

In love with her all over again for what she'd just done for them - bringing their baby boy into the world - Edward leaned forward, capturing her lips for a soft, sweet kiss. "Thank you for this, Bella. For everything."

She smiled against his mouth, but gave him a look as she pulled back. "I would thank you for your part, but I don't like that part of you very much right now."

His expression was mockingly scandalized. "Not in front of the innocent child, Bella. What's wrong with you?"

Before she could answer, the door to the maternity suite opened slowly. "Hello?" came a familiar whisper.

"Hey, Emmatine," Edward called softly, looking over to where his daughter stood in the doorway. He hadn't realized it was late enough school was out. Time had gotten a little warped after Bella went into labor. "Come in here. Come meet your brother."

Emma hurried over, losing that almost-eleven-year-old too-cool-for-this veneer as she peered at the bundle in Edward's arms. Her nose crinkled as she looked him over. "He's _tiny_."

"You were much smaller," Bella said gently.

The look on Emma's face suggested she thought her parents might be messing with her, but she didn't argue. She pressed a single finger to the baby's fisted hand, working her way under his flexed fingers so she could shake. "Hey, little guy."

For a long minute, she scrutinized the baby before she nodded. "I think I like him."

"Well that's good," Edward said wryly. "I was hoping we could keep him."

Emma grinned at him and shrugged. "I guess that's okay."

Running around the other side of the bed, Emma gave Bella a big kiss. "Gram is talking to everyone outside. She said to come get her if you were awake. Are you awake?"

Bella laughed. "Oh, I suppose I am."

"Okay," Emma said brightly. "I'll tell them they can come see you."

She rushed off and Bella looked at Edward and their son in his arms. "At the end of the day, it's all pretty simple, isn't it?"

"What's that?"

"I love my babies." Her smile was adoring as she looked at him. "And I love you."

Leaning in, he kissed her again, the movement tender and adoring. "It's the simplest thing in the world."

* * *

**A/N: First and foremost, so much thanks to jessypt, barburella, ginnyw, and jfka06 who are somehow still my friends despite the conniption fits I had over this particular fic.**

**Now you, my darling readers.**

**Technically, Pirate Fic is going to be my last full fic, but as it doesn't have as many readers as this does, I'm going to take the time to say something here. **

**These last few years writing Twi fic has been amazing. I've learned so much. I'm ready to move on to my own work now, and I would never have gotten here without fanfiction and the love and support of viewers like you.**

**So from the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything. I hope some of you will want to read my original works when I'm ready to sell them, even if the main characters were never Edward or Bella (wink). **

**I'm sure I'll write a one shot or an outtake here or there, and I'll be around on Twitter. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you.**


End file.
